The Wedding Planner
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: Rogue and Kurt have been hired as wedding planners to their feistiest clients yet, but when the groom sets his eyes on the planner chaos is sure to follow!
1. Chapter 1 The Wedding Planner

**Meeting the Planner **

…

"Everythang's gonna be perfect Remy!"

"I know it will."

"Good, have ya looked up a wedding planner yet?"

"Not yet petite."

"I knew ya woulda forgot … so I called someone already."

"Who'd ya get."

"Jus a small business from up North."

"Oh when will te planner be by?"

"Soon so tuck in ya shirt an fer heaven's sake do sometin wit tat hair of yers!" Belladonna, Gambit's fiancé, told him tucking his shirt in with one hand and smoothing his hair back with the other. As she did so Gambit pouted before embracing her and giving her a fiery kiss.

The doorbell sounded breaking the couple apart for some much needed air. Giving Gambit one last look over Bella walked to the double French doors of her home to open the door for the wedding planners.

Gambit watched as she led in two people. One being a short European looking male with medium length blue hair and a taller pale red headed woman in a crème suit with a white stripe running on either side of her face who, in his opinion looked, rather beautiful.

"Tis is my husband ta be Remy LeBeau, Remy tis is our wedding planner Ms. Anna Darkholme an her assistant Kurt Wagner."

"Hello." He told them both shaking their hands in the process. After that Bella lead them to the empty chairs seated in her personal study.

On the desk of her study were white feathers, roses, mums, lavender, a furry white signing book, reverend numbers, blank invitations, a silver tray with freshly made lemonade and four glasses.

"Here we are! This is what I been planning on using fer my wedding so far ." Bella said obviously proud of her work.

"Let me take a look." Rogue said going over the table as Kurt readied his pen and paper, "I see ya like white…"

As Kurt scribbled Bella spoke again, "I do like white. Imagine it … a vision of me walking down a white carpet with white rose petals scattered round to my husband …."

"That's nice and we'll talk about tat a little later. So what is yer theme or do yall not have one?"

"I would like a traditional slash twenty's theme but not wit all those feathers." Bella explained.

"Wat's wrong wit a simple, ta te point, church wedding?" Gambit asked Bella.

"So have vyou set date yet?" Kurt asked behind his notepad.

"June 25th" _Bella _

"August 19th"_Gambit _

Bella glared at him, "We're getting married in June, member ya said I can do whatever I want fer our wedding?"

"When did I say tat?"

"Last night dear when we were … sleepin."

"Tat aint fair."

"No matter you still; said it!"

"Have yall at least chosen a venue?" Rogue asked.

"Not yet." _Bella _

"Te church down te road." _Gambit _

"Remy!"

"Fine, we don know yet. I SUGGEST te church."

"May I ask if yall decided on anything tagether?" Rogue asked sounding quite doubtful.

"I'm sure we have." Bella said pouring lemonade into everyone's glasses.

Raising her eyebrow, "Did yall decide on who's caterin?" Rogue asked.

"Celine's Café." _Bella_

"My father." _Gambit _

"JeanLuc! How do I know he aint tryin ta poison our guests on my side of te family!" Bella hissed at him.

"Bells he's my father and he wants ta help!"

Rolling her eyes slightly while pinching the bride of her nose, "Wat kinda cake yall want?" Rogue asked sure they didn't know.

"Chocolate wit blue an or white fondant." _Bella _

"Red Velvet wit white buttahcream icin."_Gambit_

Remy and Bella went back and forth over every detail that Rogue brought up. For them being a couple they surely didn't try to meet on any common ground. He didn't want to give on some details like the catering and cake saying that since he was paying for everything the catering and cake should at least be done the way he wanted it.

Bella insisted that since this was going to be her one and only wedding that she should have it the way she wanted it. Rogue didn't really know what to do. Every suggestion she made they shot down.

"Remy stop bein an asshole, tis day will go exactly the way I want it or so help me …" Bella threatened leaning dangerously over the table.

"Yer te one makin everything difficult! Wat's te point of hirin them if ya wont take their advice!"

"I am takin there advice, I rather listen to them than you!"

"Anna I think vwe should go, yes?" Kurt asked desperately.

"Time ta go, thanks fer havin us." Rogue said taking her brother and leaving.

…_**..Later **_

"Tis is gonna be hard." Rogue said in the hotel room that they were sharing.

"It has been vone day and I already vwant to quit." Kurt complained.

"I know wat ya mean, but we already said we helped an I don't like ta go back on my word."

"I know."

**. **

…**xxxXXXxxx… **

**Yet again another Romy :] **

**Maybe I should surprise you all and write a different kind of story winkwink**


	2. Chapter 2 Venues

**Venues**

.

_CRASH _

"Hit zhe breaks sis!"

Rogue slammed on the breaks barely missing Remy who was sent flying through the window by a yellow blast. Her hands gripped the stirring wheel with her hair cascading over her face breathing hard.

"Are you ok sis?" Kurt asked firmly gripping his seatbelt.

Blowing the hair out of her face, "Damn their mutants." Letting go of the wheel she went outside to see if Bella had killed the groom.

"Are ya ok?" she asked as he slowly pulled himself up.

"Yeah I'm fine," he groaned, "This happens all the time."

"Good morning yall! Come in come in" Bella said walking out the front door, "And please mind the mess."

Kurt and Anna shared a look before carefully walking into their home and back into the study. This time Kurt stood by the door to take notes just in case he needed to make a hasty get away. Anna yanked him closer to take the seats that were left to them.

"Bella ya aint have ta toss me threw te window again." Gambit complained.

"We are getting married in July and that's that." Her blue eyes turned to ice. She would not be moved on this point.

Sensing an argument brewing, "Might I suggest we take a look at a few local venues?" Anna suggested.

"Sure." Gambit nodded his head.

"I like that idea." Bella smiled.

"Come on Kurt. I'm driving." Anna said twirling the keys round her finger. The group made their way to the SUV. Kurt and Anna up front and Bella and Remy in back. As they drove Anna glanced back at the couple from her mirror from time to time.

In her day she had helped many a couple celebrate their union, but these two were different. Most pre newlyweds couldn't keep their hands off each other. They had that look in their eyes that said the only thing could and cared to see was their future spouse. Their hands were always interlaced with this air between them that was indescribable but surprisingly uplifting and Anna didn't get any of that from them.

They seemed compatible enough. Yet every time she glanced at them they always seemed s distant. There ought as well been an ocean between them instead of an armrest for all the good it did them.

"Pull in here Anna." Kurt instructed looking at the directions they printed out that morning.

"Here we are." Anna said stopping.

"Where's here?" Bella asked unimpressed.

"Here is Dalton Park," Anna started, "It has plenty of natural beauty from florals to small creeks. Also nearly 40% of the weddings in this region takes place here."

"I kinda like it." Gambit said walking around. He wasn't one for nature, but he could see the natural beauty of the place.

"And," Kurt joined her, "Zhere is also a lodge here just a half mile up the road. You could get married here zhen have zhe reception inside so you don't have to worry about insects in food. Zhis place can easily accommodate up to 200 guests."

"I don't like it." Bella said not even bothering to get out of the vehicle, "Let's go."

"Bella ya haven't even looked round yet." Remy told her.

"I said no." the authority in her voice was quite clear, but Anna was a stubborn girl. They had more places to see and Bella was going to get married in one of them even if she had to tie her up and drag her to the alter herself.

"Alright then let's go." Anna said ushering everyone back in the car. This time when she looked back Bella was glaring at Remy. Remy on the other hand had his head outside the window disinterested.

.

Forty minutes later they arrived at the Glory Courts. It was a good ride from their home which the planners dutily reminded them of.

"Alright tis place is the Glory Court. They're known for their receptions and exquisite not to mention expensive taste," Anna chanced a look at Bella. She was certainly happy so far, " You can get married outside in the gazebo, by the lake, in the back, on a boat by the bayou, or in te church they have just over yonder."

"On te inside they have many elegant reception halls and places to conduct zhe wedding. Here I'll show you." Kurt said leading the way.

After the tour Bella's smile nearly grazed her hairline, "Ahl yall two it's perfect. What ya thank Remy?"

"It's classy." he said softly.

"Classy in a good way or a bad way?" Bella asked.

"Bells ya know I love ya, but we aint a classy people."

"Speak for your family. Not mine." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Standing his ground, "Don't you think it's a little much? We don't need all those linens, a waiter ta take coats, a huge stairwell, lit handmade candles, chandeliers, velvets, and silks. Tis place looks like a French castle …"

Interrupting, "And that's bad how?"

"Bella be a little reasonable. This place is nearly two hours from the caterers you want and transportation here is gonna be a bitch."

"Well maybe we should cut the guest list."

"I'm glad you said that. No need importing half ya family here anyway."

"No we're cutting your family!"

"I only have twenty three people coming Bells and you have well over a hundred!"

"Will yall two calm down?" Anna stepped between them, "There are more places ta see."

"Fine." Bella snapped nearly sprinting to the car.

Anna tried to keep a smile on her face, but it was proving so hard. Those ingrates were going to be the death of her and Kurt. The next few venues were churches. Bella shot each and every one down picking on this and that.

Of course by sunset they could not decide on anything besides quarreling amongst their selves.

"Here we are." Anna said dropping them off. She wanted nothing more than to go back to their hotel room.

"Maybe yall should join my family fer dinner," Gambit suggested, "It's late."

'God, there's more of them.' Rogue thought to herself, "I don't know …"

"You didn't say ya were eating dinner with your father!" Bella hissed.

"I would had mentioned it if ya woulda gave me some time to speak taday!" Gambit yelled back.

Fighting the urge to run them both over, "We're just gonna go home."

"Can yall give me a ride then?" Gambit asked. He seemed more than ready to leave Bella to her lonesome. Not even waiting for an answer he jumped back in the car and slammed the door in Bella's face. Her screams followed them as they left.

Fifteen minutes later they were at the LeBeau residence.

"Ya sure yall don't wanna come?"

"No thank you." Anna hastily replied.

"We have liquor …" he smiled.

"On second thought." Anna said nearly beating him to the front door. Kurt followed happily. Free liquor was always a good thing as long as you're of legal age of course.

"Hey yall this is my wedding planners Anna and Kurt." He announced.

"Please have a seat." A chestnut haired woman with no accent at all ushered them in, "My name is Janet LeBeau. I am the groom's step mother." She smiled warmly.

"I'm the grooms adopted," he stressed that word, "father, JeanLuc LeBeau and those two knuckle heads over there are my real sons Bobby (the eldest), and Jimmy (the middle child)."

"Hello." Rogue and Kurt said in harmony. The LeBeau residence had a feel that the home Bella and Gambit were sharing didn't. Their place was so cold, but here it was warm and happy.

"Who wants ta play some darts?" JeanLuc asked once they were finished eating.

"Ya know I'm playin." Gambit smirked.

"Anyone besides our reigning champion?" JeanLuc rolled his eyes.

"I'll play." Bobby said, "Need to win back my presidents."

"Good cause I need ta win some." Gambit told his brother.

"I wanna play to." Anna said rising from her seat.

"We play for money Ms. Darkholme." Gambit warned her.

"Good. Yall can add it ta my salary then." Her smirk mirrored Gambits.

"Looks like you boys might have some competition." Janet said with a hopeful smile.

"We'll see." Gambit said confidently.

"You don't know vhat you are getting yourselves into." Kurt warned grabbing his beer from the table to follow them, "Mein sister is very competitive."

"Sister?" Janet asked. It was obvious the two weren't blood related.

"Yer step son ain't te only one adopted round here now let's go."

**(10 minutes later) **

"Damn I lost!"Gambit complained handing four hundred bucks to Anna.

"I varned you." Kurt laughed.

"Time ta go Kurt." Anna said counting her money.

"Rematch?" Gambit asked hopefully.

Turning to him, "Do I look stupid to you? Come on Kurt we're outta here."

"Yes mam." Kurt said. As they left they said their goodbyes.

Shutting the door, "You know JeanLuc I like that girl." Janet said to her husband.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, "I like her too."

"That's because she beat Remy at a game."

"True." He gave her a small kiss, "He'll be crying about tis loss for a very long time and as his father it is my duty to remind him of such."

Rolling her eyes, "I meant that I feel something between those two … do you … do you think Remy's making the right choice with Bella?"

"It's not what we think is important Janet. What matters is what he wants."

"So is that a no?"

**. **

**Please Review thanks**


	3. Chapter 3 Cake Wars

**Cake Wars** Chpt.3

**. **

At the moment Anna, Kurt, and the 'happy' couple were at Swiss Confectionary to try cakes. Earlier that morning Gambit had called Rogue.

_Flashback _

_BRING BRING BRING_

"_Who the hell is calling me this fucking early in the damn morning!" Rogue hissed as she answered the phone. _

"_What!" she snapped. _

"_Hello it's me Remy LeBeau." Remy said over the phone. She had screamed so loud he didn't know what she said. _

"_Wait a sec." she said sweetly as Kurt walked in rubbing his eyes with a blanket in hand looking more toddler than man. _

"_Vat's te matter sis? Some of us are trying to sleep here!"_

_She made sure he couldn't hear her by placing her phone under her pillow, "That LeBeau man thanks just cause I'm his wedding planner he can call me at all hours of the night." _

"_I told you ve should had left vhen ve had the chance." _

"_Ha, he's lucky I don't just say 'Fuck you' and hang up the phone." She calmed herself before pulling her phone back up._

"_Are you still there?" she asked. _

"_Yep, go on." She said sweetly again._

"_Look I've been doing some thinking and if Bella wants to have her wedding at the Glory Courts then she can have it there and let's go head and put the wedding at June 25__th__."_

"_You sure?" she asked. _

"_Yeah, I'm sure." _

"_."_

"_Night." _

_10 minutes later _

_Bring Bring Bring _

"_For the love of…" she hissed before answering, "Hello." _

"_It's me again." _

"_I know."_

"_How about we look for cakes tomorrow." _

"_Great, night." She hung up. When it rng again she crushed the phone with her bare fist and flung its remains on the floor. _

_End flashback _

**. **

"Remy," Bella whispered, "Is it jus me or does Ms. Darkholme look a little angry?" she said as they all sat at a table waiting for the backer to deliver the cakes.

"Kurt wat's wrong wit ya sister?" Remy asked.

"Before Kurt got to answer she snapped, "If someone weren' calling me at all hours of the night I might just be in a better mood."

"You called her!" Bella growled.

Coming to his rescue, "Yes he called us to tell us that he vants to have your vedding at the courts and on the date you vished."

Smiling, "I knew you'd come round." She smiled.

"I'd do anything for you." He began to kiss her passionately. Kurt blushed and looked away. Rogue was rubbing her temples trying to chase her head ache away from her.

"Here you are," the baker said placing slices of cake in front of them, "Red velvet with cream cheese frosting, lemon with royal icing, vanilla with butter cream, yellow with chocolate, marble pound with fondant, and carrot cake sweetened almond nut cream cheese icing. Of course we can make any cake with any icing. Enjoy."

Remy and Bella went through each cake taking a few bites here and there making sure to savor the flavor of both icing and cake.

"Well?" Anna asked.

Bella placed her fork down, "The lemon cake is delicious, but I want fondant on it. White with a blue ribbon around it with sugar flowers on top."

"Lemon," Remy made a gagging noise, "That is the worst cake flavor in the world! Yuck! How about vanilla or yellow, or red, or anything, but lemon?"

Setting her jaw, "I WANT lemon!"

"No need ta yell," Rogue reprimanded gently, "We could have different flavor layers. One yellow and one something else."

"But I want all lemon. It is a fresh flavor and my family loves lemon."

"Ms. Bordeaux," Anna started, "Once you put the fondant on no one will know."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you have to eat the cake and when you cut in to it they'll see the difference."

"Well correct me if I'm wrong," Rogue glared, "But ypou aren't marrying yourself correct?"

"Yes." She snapped in return.

"Then you have to pick a cake that your guest. All your guest will like."

Bella leered at her with Rogue returning the look full force.

Rising to his feet, "Anna and I left something in the car. Ve'll be back!" Kurt said pulling Anna outside with him so that she would cool off.

"Kurt I swear I will ring her neck if she ever talks ta me like that again." Rogue huffed.

"Violence begets more violence." Kurt reminded her.

"I hope so." She clutched her fist.

"Anna…"

"I know I know."

Ten minutes later they decided to get the all lemon and fondant cake. Anna made sure to let Kurt do all the talking and driving. On the way back to their house Remy suggested they stop at a local café,Moxy.

"What may I get yall?" The male waiter asked.

"A vater and cheeseburger." Kurt said handing him the menu.

"A beer and te surf and turf special." Remy said also handing in the menu.

"I'll have wat he's having and a lemonade."

"I want a glass 3/4ths way full of beer. No ice. And I want two shot glasses. One with absolute and the other with cognac."

"Any food miss?" he asked a little surprised at her drink order.

"No thanks." She said.

When the food came Gambit watched Anna drink half the glass of beer before placing the sho glasses in it and drinking it whole in one gulp before asking for another.

"Do ya normally drank?" he asked her.

"When I'm annoyed." She told him.

"Are you annoyed often?" he asked.

She answered by gulping down her refills.

**. **

The next day Anna and Kurt arrived at the LeBeau residence. As they pulled up a few bakery trucks were lined up outside the place with a few cars and the door was wide open.

"Stay alert Kurt." She said taking the keys and getting out of the car. Kurt followed her. His senses being better than hers he took the lead. They walked in and took a left to the sound of the noise. To their surprise she saw a group of blondes behind the kitchen island and gingers behind a knocked over table for cover flinging cake at each other.

"Can I kill 'em now?" Rogue whispered to Kurt.

"What about your promise?" he asked.

"Screw the promise."

"Anna are you going to let these people beat you?"

"Rest assured I'll be doing the beating."

"Anna!"

She nodded before stepping forward, "What the hell is going on here!" she shouted. Both sides paused.

A blonde man with grey eyes stood up, "Those ignorant red necks want my little girl to get some cheap vanilla cake."

JeanLuc stood up after he was sure the coast was clear, "Those bougwa asswholes want ta control everything ta spoil his daughter!"

"Can yall all stop actin like children!" Anna yelled at them.

"You're the wedding planners right?" Bella's father asked.

She nodded and the next thing she knew they all surrounded her demanding she pick the cake. Naturally she just said use both, but neither would be happy with that. So she asked for some time to decide. While they did that they began fighting again.

As they spoke between each other a stray piece of cake fell upon Rogue's very expensive white suit that was a gift from her adoptive father Logan. Kurt instantly took a step back. Rogue went from fiery to hellish in seconds and he knew not to be in her way.

"Who threw this at me!" Rogue's voice caused the room to go silent. Everyone's fingers instantly went to Gambit who was holding the rest of the pink frosted cake.

"Ms. Darkholme it's just a little cake." He smiled, "Relax a little. Have fun."

Remy was laughing, but there wasn't nothing to find funny. She strode over to him and lifted him by his neck with one hand an inch or two off the ground before flinging him across the room. While he was on the ground she took the remaining cakes and threw them atop him.

"Just a little cake huh?" she asked.

"Dammit woman will you quit it!" Remy told her.

"Why should I," she paused holding a fruit cake, "when we're having so much fun?" Then she threw that on him as well. The rest of the house occupants remained quiet. She had to be the scariest wedding planner ever. Heck, even her brother was taking cover.

She raised yet another cake when Bella shouted at her, "Back of my fiancé bitch!"

Instead of dropping this cake on him too she sat it on the counter before emptying the contents of her jacket and putting them in her pants pocket before picking up the whole cake and throwing it at Bella. Bella shrieked as the cake made contact with her expensive clothes, jewelry, and hair.

Before she could retaliate she was thrown a top Remy.

"Kurt!" Anna called.

Peaking around from the other room, "Yes." He answered albeit shakily.

"We are leaving." She said righting her hair. Kurt nodded as he watched his sister step over the cake splattered floor to the front room and out the door to their vehicle.

"I'll drive sis." Kurt said quickly blocking the driver's door. Rogue already drove crazy on a good day. Add a little anger into the mix and Kurt would rather teleport again and again till he reached the hotel.

…

Silence surrounded the room for a good twenty minutes after she left. Mr. Bordeaux, Bella's father, went to help his daughter up. The cake thrown at her was vanilla and Remy had a little lemon on him. Trying the two together his eyes widened, "Try this." He suggested.

The occupants of the room swiped their fingers across the fragmented cake.

"She was right." Bella's father proclaimed going back for seconds.

JeanLuc nodded, "And we did go a little overboard."

"Maybe we should call her back?" her father suggested earning a glare from Bella.

"She did throw my son across the room …"

"Heh!" Gambit snapped at his father. They all started arguing and eventually came to the decision that they would rehire her, apologize, dry clean her suit, and raise her pay. The only one really against the plan was Belladonna who was never shy from making her opinion known.

…

"Gawd, those fucking assholes are driving me fucking crazy," Rogue exclaimed from the passenger seat, "I shoulda did their relationship justice by just killing him then and there. Hell even my blindmother could see that they're going to get a divorce 48hrs. after marriage maybe less!"

Kurt focused on the road. He thought it best to let Anna take her aggression out on the air before they went somewhere and she accidently did kill a person. As they pulled up to their hotel Kurt almost wanted to drive away.

Warren Worthington the third, Rogue's X-boyfriend, limo was parked outside the hotel. Why today of all days was that jerk here?

"Please tell me Kurt that I actually fell asleep on the way home and am hallucinating his limo here?" she groaned looking at him.

"Sorry sis." Kurt said patting her on the back.

"Just teleport us inside Kurt before I go to court for murder." She said rubbing her headache away unsuccessfully.

**. **

**Please Review**

Yeah Rogue was a bit peeved in this . Oh and why Angel you say? Guess you gotta wait for the next few chapters huh?


	4. Chapter 4 Flowers

**Flowers Can Be Nice**

**. **

As expected Warren knocked on their door no more than five minutes after his unexpected arrival.

"Anna love, I am so sorry. Please do open up." He pleaded from the other side of the door.

"No!" she shouted back from the bathroom where she was cleaning the cake stain out of her suit at.

"Please darling Warren made a terrible mistake and he has come to repent."

"Go away!" she shouted back.

"For the love of," Warren huffed impatiently as he switched the flowers he bought for her from one hand to the other, "Mr. Wagner are you in there?"

"Uh noo." He said doing his best impression of an elderly lady.

"Please let me in Kurt I know that you're in there." Warren pleaded.

"Kurt," and said temporarily stepping from the bathroom, "If you let em in I'll cut of yer balls and make Swedish meatballs with 'em!" she threatened before shutting the door.

On the other side of the door, "Sorry Warren. I can't let you in." Kurt said.

"If you don't let me in I'll just stay here all day!" Warren promised. And true to his word he was out there till Rogue and Kurt had to leave for business since she took the job back again.

"Finally!" Warren smiled brightly, "These are for you." He said handing her a dozen roses.

"Thanks." Rogue said sarcastically as she made her way down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Warren asked.

"To help zhe vorst people in zhe world."Kurt smiled.

"Now now Kurt," Rogue scolded, "We aint helping Angeldust over here out."

"Pet names? How cute." Warren cooed taking stride alongside her, "So where are we really going?"

"Kurt and I are going ta help this couple pick out wedding favors and flowers today." She answered pushing the down button for the elevator.

"May I join you?" Warren asked.

"No."

"Anna he did wait outside the door for three days." Kurt chastised.

"And?" she raised a brow as they exited the elevator.

Rolling his eyes, "And, I zhink just one day won't kill you."

Looking pointedly at Warren, "It aint me that I'm worried about killing."

Once outside the hotel Warren begged them to take the limo. Unfortunately he won the coin toss so they had to go in there. Thirty minutes later they were picking up the 'happy' couple again.

"A limo how nice." Bella smiled as Gambit helped her into the car.

"Yeah nice," Gambit said also crawling in. As they sat he noticed the stiff way Anna set next to Monsieur Swave (swave – eh), "Who's this?" he asked.

"This is." She started when Warren cut her off.

"Warren Worthington the third. I am … excuse me was Ms. Darkholme's boyfriend."

Gambit didn't know why he felt a wave of jealousy before asking, "Was?"

"Oh yes Anna over here dumped me. I think I still have the scars to prove it." Warren laughed shinning the couple with his perfect smile.

"What happened?" Bella asked, "You two look great together?"

"Nothing." Anna cut in fiercely.

"Nothing much besides … oh look at zhe time, better start zhinking about flower arrangements!" Kurt changed the topic earning a smile from his sister.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the Colonial Flower Emporium. Bella entered first with a smile on her face, "Oh Remy can't ya see it?"

"Yeah I see the flowers." He told her still slightly peeved about Mr. Worthington.

Sashaying to him, "That's not what I meant Remy. I meant my vision of white. The way I see it," she said picking up a bundle of baby's breath, "White is divine. Let's also get some white roses, calla lilies, lupins, and snap dragons."

"May I offer my professional opinion?" Anna asked.

"Why certainly."

"I know white flowers depicts purity, humility, innocence, and new beginnings, but I am afraid that you'll lose yourself in the white."

"Explain?" Bella asked this time with narrowed eyes.

Glaring back, "We already spoke multiple times over the phone. All of your ideas include white place settings, white party favors, white linens, and now white flowers might just be a little much. Especially if the bride, that's you, is wearing white. You'll just fade into the background and not really stand out. Thus I suggest a mixture of colors. You can still have white, but mix in you know a little blue ta bring out your eyes and such …"

"Anna she wants white. Just let her have it. It's her wedding not yours." Warren said.

"If she didn't want any help she wouldn't have called a planner in te first place." She snapped at him.

"Orchids are lovely!" Kurt interrupted before things could get any worse.

"Ok how about this," Anna addressed them all, "Kurt you'll make a few sample bouquets for our bride. Remy and Warren yall will get a few flowers you like over there somewhere and Bella and I will go look at all the flowers she likes. Understand?"

Kurt nodded before turning on his heel and heading for the center rows. Gambit and Warren went there way as Bella and Anna went there's.

…

When they were by the two toned gadetias Gambit decided to break the ice with a little talk.

"So what happened between yall two? Ya cheat on her or something?" he asked.

Sensing the need for conversation Warren began his story after a distinct flick of the hair, "You see women like Anna need a … firm hand. They're two independent minded. We met at a wedding she helped at on Muir Island. That's in Scotland.

When I saw her in that silver dress commanding the room I knew she had to be mine. She'd be perfect at my side whilst running my company."

"Company?"Gambit asked.

"Yes the third generation of the Worrington line. In short I'm loaded. Anyway that night we danced and talked and all was well. Soon after that I began to court her. She was always brilliant in front of my company ,but in private I had no patience for her attitude. I kept trying to tell her to take anger management and or general behavior classes.

I also told her to stop working out so much. No man would want a woman more muscular than their selves. I also told her to dye that natural strip of grey hair of hers auburn to match the rest of her hair."

Interrupting, "Let me guess she didn't take well to your orders?"

Laughing, "Not in the slightest. It is sad really that females in general don't understand their role in life. A woman is always second and at the behest of their husbands. You don't share your account with a woman because you enjoy their witty banter. They are there to fulfill your needs. Everything from managing the house to the kids is what they are made for. Not to mention the bedroom."

"But if you don't like her attitude then why are you here?" Gambit asked a little taken aback by the man.

"Because simpleton a woman like her is one in a million. The Bella woman that you're latched to is a face that you will always see. Classic Americana. Blue eyes, blonde hair, dazzling smile. So beautiful, so pristine, and yet so boring."

"She ain't boring." Gambit glared at him.

"Oh yes she is. All one must do is look at any magazine. Or watch any movie. Or look at any add and or model. Blondes are always picked. It is boring and there are too many woman who dye their hair so that they may pretend to be blondes too.

Anna on the other hand has something almost ethereal about her. I am sure you've noticed her perfectly formed body. Her complexion of cream. Her green eyes which is almost exotic and when the sun hits her hair just right the way the red comes out clashing with her eyes … that's just poetic. No man would see her at my side and forget her."

"And I wonder why she dumped you." Gambit said sarcastically as he made his way through the flowers before Warren turned him to face him yet again.

"Oh don't look at me like I'm evil. You're a guy and truth be told do you want a woman harping over you all your life telling you what you can or cannot do? Or worse have her so in control of you that you can't piss without her say so?

In truth all men want a hot wife who makes their friends jealous. Looks great in Victoria Secret underwear. Is liked by your family and friends alike. Can cook a meal and when you come home late they don't accuse you of cheating; instead they welcome you home with open arms with either dinner waiting or if you're really late their wearing Victoria's latest secrets and are waiting for you, legs spread, on your bed."

"Ok so let me ask you sometin."

"Go head."

"If she has to do all this for you what do you do for her?"

"I give her a roof over her head. I give her money. I give her gifts. I give her security. I give her my name and status. I help to give her children. My money will easily put our offspring in college or if said wife's family is sick my money buys them care. If you ask me it's fair. I give her my wealth and in return I ask her to be my trophy wife."

"Ya know Warren I really don't like yer attitude," Gambit told him, "Just cause you're a rich guy doesn't make whatever ya say law round here."

"Ha that's easy for you to say. Look at that hot piece of ass you're almost married to. I bet you wouldn't look twice at Anna if she were overweight with acne scars all over her face."

"Look twice…"

"Don't lie. I see the way you look at her out of the corner of your eye."

"That may be true. And she deserves better than you."

"Who might that be huh? You sir?" Warren said pointing to his person, "What do you have to offer her hmm?"

"Respect, which is far more than I can say for you!"

"Vat is going on over here?" Kurt asked with four bouquets in hand.

"Warren was just telling me a terrible story is all." Gambit stated.

"Vell come on. Mein sister is waiting for us."

With a shared look the boys made their way back to the rest of their party. Anna was still trying to convince Bella to add in a little color. Bella was still being stubborn. Kurt had arrived to show Bella and gambit the bouquets. Gambit liked them. Bella didn't. And Warren waited quietly for her to do her work.

…**. **

Unfortunately white flowers picked out the couple were searching catalogs for ideas on party favors and place settings which gave Anna a little time to be alone.

"Anna." Warren said stepping closer to her.

"What Warren I am trying to relax." She waved him away.

Refusing to be detoured, "That night when I hit you I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just expected that you'd say yes and when you didn't I guess I got a little taken aback and I overreacted and hit you."

"You guess you hit me." She glared at him.

"I … I … know I did. But we can look past this."

"Warren if ya hit me once what is ta stop me from assuming that you'll do te same thang again?"

"My word." He said seriously.

"Ya know Warren I never liked ya because of yer money or that yer family name is written on huge buildings and those little office pens," she turned to face him, "I liked ya because you do have a strong sense of duty. Ya love yer family and you are good looking, but as time went by I realized that that's not what I want."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. But I do know what I don't want."

Flailing his hands in the air exasperatedly, "I did not come all the way down here so that you could tell me no!"

"I told ya no when I dumped you. It aint my fault that you don't follow instructions well."

After she said that Warren pulled her in for a kiss. The surprise of it caused her body to stiffen. Her eyes to widen, but her mouth remained closed until Angel tried to open it that it. Biting her lip her forced entry.

At that point she was about to yank him off when he was suddenly pulled from her.

"Is there a problem here?" Gambit asked. Rogue was not used to getting saved so she just adverted her eyes at the question.

"No." Warren snapped, "Anna I'll wait for you in the car." He said taking off.

"Are you ok?" Gambit asked.

"I'm fine. He just surprised me is all." She said rubbing the blood off her lip.

They stood awkwardly across from each other for a while before Gambit left, found Kurt, and sent him her way.

…

Rogue had never told Kurt that Angel hit her and she wouldn't now. Kurt, in a way, was just so innocent and trusting. If she had her way he'd be like that forever. So when Kurt asked what's wrong she lied to him her mind elsewhere.

When they got back to the LeBeau residence Rogue pulled Gambit to the side, "Thanks for earlier taday. And I thank its sweet of you to give your girl everything she wants even if I haven't always approved of her ideas …"

He smiled at her softly before saying, "What no apology for nearly chocking me ta death hmm?"

She returned his smile briefly before a scowl engulfed it, "You deserved that."

"Keep telling yerself that Cherie. Good night." He turned from her.

"Night." She replied back tartly before going back in the limo.

Angel had to work hard to pretend to not see what he saw just now. Maybe this could work to his advantage in the end …

**. **

**Please Review **

**I know it's long. I kinda owe yall for the wait :) **

**And I want to apologize if you see in ypour. I don't know why I keep doing that and/or ang instead of and. I do that a lot too … **


	5. Chapter 5

**Party Favors**

**. **

"Bells why do I have ta help wit te party favors?" Remy whined.

She placed her fur coat on her shoulders, "And why can't you help? It better not have anything to do with the dancers that came ta town today."

"What dancers." He said a little guiltily.

She pierced him with her iciest glower, "Remy Etienne LeBeau!"

Backing away, "I wasn't going ta do anything I swear."

"You will stay here and help Ms. Darkholme with the party favors Remy. And that's final!"

"Well where are you going huh?"

"My father wants to see me." She snapped before slamming the door in her face.

Defeated Gambit slumped back to the lounging chair, "Where's Warren and yer brotah?"

"Warren met with an unfortunate accident so Kurt's escorting him home."

"What kinda accident?" he asked.

Feeling a flashback coming on she reminisced to just last night. She had sweet talked Warren into flying in the sky for her. While in the air she took a few pointy objects and hurled them at his wings until he could fly no longer. After that she reintroduced him to her left and right hook, her left and right heel, and a suplex …

"Anna?" he asked at her starry expression.

"Nothing." She said placing a vanilla candle, with a tin of white chocolate, and letter in a transparent white lacey bag.

"Who picked this out huh?" he asked rhetorically.

"Te misses."

They worked in silence for a while until he heard her stomach rumble.

"Hungry?" he smirked.

"I'll manage."

"I'll take that as a yes." He said standing up.

She placed a candle down, "Where ya going?"

"To the kitchen ta cook ya something."

"I ain't hungry."

"Please," he said gently, "I rarelu get to do thangs I wanta do nowadays."

"Fine." She huffed, "But don't thank cooking gonna get ya out of helping me with these party favors."

"Deal."

Thirty minutes later the smells of fresh herbs, seafood, and lemon drew her into the kitchen, "What ya cooking Cajun?"

"Shrimp casserole. Ya ain't allergic are ya?"

"No."

He placed it in the oven to bake, "Don't tell Bells. She hate's when I cook. Says it's servant work and she want let me eat shrimp anymore. She says te mercury found in 'em will kill me."

Taking a seat on a barstool, "So smokings alright? Eating shrimp is a no no?"

"Something like that. Bells always has these demands of me. I can't eat this, can't drink that, can't talk ta my family, can't invite them over, gotta start doin assassin jobs like her."

"Pardon," she interrupted, "Did you just say assassin?"

"Oh um yeah … don't tell 'er I said that too."

She noticed he grew irritably quiet. When did she like listening to him anyway? "Keep talkin. Daddy Logan says talkin ta people helps with the pain inside."

"He did did he? And what pains do he know."

"He's a war vet." She said softly tying a ribbon around a pouch to close it. More silenc filled the air as they continued to work.

"Bella," he started looking at the tv as if it played his memories, "Bells. When we first met. When I proposed thangs were so simple. I'd give her flowers and a few choice words and she'd blush. It used ta be one of my favorite thangs about her. Her pretty little face with sky blue eyes. When I was a kid I used to stare at the sky to find peace. Never at night. Always during the day.

Even with me being a tief and she an assassin things between us were relatively well. Sure I do like woman."

"Wo_men_." She stressed the last syllable causing him to smirk.

"Oh yes Remy loves the women's bodies. What they do to me is great, but even though I slept with a sea of pretty faces Bella's always stood out."

"Touching." She teased.

"She knew about that side of me to, but she didn't care. We even thought of eloping once. In the end we decided against it. I thought it was unfair to her. Anyway I had ta leave for some business. I came back a year or two later and thangs changed. She changed."

Rogue decided to take a break. She had seen so much white lately she didn't even want to look at her own skin. She even replaced her normal crisp white suit for a navy one, "What changed."

He grew serious, "She didn't smile at my words anymore. She didn't appreciate flowers anymore. She didn't want to watch sunsets with me anymore. And she became incredibly clingy. She used to not care that I was with other women. Now she sends them death glares."

"Well good for her." She said appreciatively taking a discreet whiff of the air. The casserole did make the house smell lovely.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" he turned to her, "She started to kill him. The first time I thought it was just a coincidence. A prostitute gets shot ta death aint nothing new. But after the sixth time I was convinced she was doing it. I told her to stop and to be certain she would I didn't sleep around. But that didn't stop Bells."

"Didn't stop?" she looked at him.

"She started going after ladies I had long since slept with. Luckily the first lady she went after ran ta me for help. I gave her enough money to secure her for a while up north. After that incident and her father found out, she stopped."

Rogue looked down at the party favors on the coffee table, "Then why yall getting married."

He paused for a second before heading towards the kitchen, "Thirsty?"

"No."

"Suit yerself."

After he took far too long simply removing a beer from the fridge she found him standing with the fridge open in a daze. She slammed the door closed after calling his name repeatedly didn't work.

"Don't avoid te question Mr. LeBeau."

"Which question?"

"You know which question."

"Yes I find you attractive."

"Not that question."

"You have lovely eyes."

"Why are ya marryin te gal huh?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes I am marrying her."

"Why." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Why what?"

She pierced him with a glare that made him cringe. "Fine then. I'm marrying her because I love her."

Piercing her lips, "Don' sound like it ta me."

"You don't know Bells."

"Don't sound like ya know her either." She countered.

Opening his beer, "Bella wasn't always like this," he sawed the air with his hands, "She was different. Sweeter. Warmer. Fresh. She … she was everything I ever wanted. She had a smile that could melt my heart and when she would run her hands threw my hair she'd take my troubles away. Bella was the only woman to make me feel like a child again. She…"

"Was." Rogue offered before sitting down on the bar stool.

"I …"

"Do ya know what I thank," she asked not waiting for an answer, "I thank ya need ta realize people change. Bella has changed and slapping a wedding ring on her finger will never give you back what ya lost. She changed. End of story."

"What should I do then?" he asked. Desperation coloring his voice.

She shrugged,"It's yer life. You te one who has ta live it. And why ask me," she pointed to herself, "You want see me again after this."

"But I want to see you again."

She was about to ask why when he placed his lips against hers. Rogue didn't know why she felt a rush of heat spread through her body or why she was disappointed that he didn't fully kiss her. Instead he just rested his lips against hers exerting as little pressure as possible.

"You should back away." She said not moving.

Also not moving, "You should have stepped back. You're interested in me."

"I'll show you interested." she snapped.

"Please do."

They stood like that for however many seconds before Rogue smacked him in the face. She didn't know what to do. She was caught off guard. She felt weird. Almost warm. This was new for her. She was flustered so she hit the man. She had to do something. This wasn't right. Nearly almost kissing a groom she was working for.

She looked at him. He smiled weakly before going over to the oven, "The foods probably done."

"Yeah wouldn't want ta overcook te shrimp." She agreed happy for a change in topic.

He sat a plate of food infront of her. She took a bite, "It's good."

Narrowing his eyes, "Thought it wouldn't?"

"Perhaps." She teased.

"Mind doing me a favor?"

"Do I get more casserole?"

"Yep."

"Sure then."

"Mind not telling Bells about tis."

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"Perhaps." He teased back.

At that she took her shoe off and flung it at him. Half a casserole, six jokes, 300 finished party favors, and four shoe throws later she was ready to call it a night. She said her goodbyes as she headed for her car when she heard the door reopen again.

"Need something Cajun?"

"Wat we doin tomorrow?"

"Yall said yall already had the suits and the dress, but I want to make sure everything fits." She planned on leaving, but he still looked like he had something to say, "So you do fitting too?"

"Nice try. Kurt'll be taking you and te fellas ta a place down town," she swore she saw disappointment cross his face, "And I have te honor of te brides company along with Gloria. She's doing te fittings."

"Oh."

The only sound heard was her unlocking the car door, "Is there something else yall wanted us ta do?"

Instead of answering he went back inside. Taking that as her que to leave she started the engine. As she drove she couldn't help but feel that her life in some way had shifted. She was used to being in control and now that stupid backwater Cajun variable had to come and stir the waters of her life. She didn't know what to think right now.

She was sad and happy he didn't kiss her. Nor could she help that he went from Mr. LeBeau to Rems in her heart. Thoroughly confused she drove to the airport to pick up Kurt then back to their hotel room.

**Please Review **

**. **

I know I've been a little lax lately. I was kinda having fun over winter break … either case I'm back now. Please review and I hope yall had a good holiday/s. or birthday.


	6. Chapter 6 A Day with Bella

**A Day with Bella **

**. **

Rogue was trying her hardest not to imagine Bella strangling to death in her grasp.

"My dress is perfect already! Stop touching it. You'll ruin it!" Bella hissed.

To keep her mind off the gown, "Bella tell me how Remy proposed to ya?"

Bella did a quick spin like the tailor, Gloria, asked, "Remy an I used ta watch sun sets under a certain tree. He proposed to me there. The way he looked at me after I said yes made me feel fancier than a peacock in a crow flock."

"That's sweet." Rogue said pointing to the bottom ruffle of the dress that looked a little loose, "Why'd ya say yes?"

"Cause LeBeau and I are made for each other."

"Made for each other?" Rogue asked holding the ruffle so the tailor could pin it down in the right location.

Nodding, "Remy's a free spirit. I'm te only thang holding him to earth. I am his rock. And ya know how stupid men can be. Sometimes they need a firm hand to get them on the right track."

Rogue sat back in her stool, "He's off track?"

Sighing, "With Remy it's always me, me, me. He always wants thangs ta go his way. He is so damn selfish. He wants me to be his wife. He also wants me to be ok with him with other girls. He wants me to watch him smoke himself to cancer. He wants me to bail him out if he ever gets caught for thievery. He wants me to like his family. He wants me to sit at home while he's out having the time of his life. But what about what I want huh?"

"Lift your arms sweetheart." The tailor asked. Rogue listened to Bella. She had a point. From her side of the story Gambit sound guilty, but from his she does. Rogue was so confused. Her lips still burned form his touch.

"So if he's so bad," Rogue laughed a little, "Then why ya say yes ta him?"

"So many questions Ms. Darkholme." Bella said inclining an eyebrow.

"It's my job Miss." Rogue fought to not role her eyes.

"Well since ya must know I made a promise to myself after he left me the first time that if he ever came back I would never let him go," her eyes turned serious, " Ever."

Both Rogue and the tailor shared a look before continuing on with the task in hand.

….. MEANWHILE

Remy looked great in his suit. He couldn't help ,but smile at how beautiful he was. Would he ever leave the mirror?

"We ain't got all day boy." JeanLuc, his father patronized.

Smoothing his hair back, "Just five more minutes." He looked I the mirror as Kurt came into view, "Can I ask ya sometin Mr. Wagner?"

"Kurt," Kurt smiled, "And ja."

"Are you married? I mean it's cool that you and your sis run a business together, but that can't be conducive to a healthy personal life if you get my meaning."

Kurt beamed, "I may not be married, but I do have a lover. After your vedding I will be courting her."

Curious, "What does said lover look like?"

"A chocolate goddess." Kurt replied instantly.

Gambit smirked at him, "So if you love her so much why are you with Anna."

"It is more out of convenience."

"That don't sound convenient."

Kurt sighed, "Not for me. For Anna. You see I hate to see her alone. When we first got our business together neither of us had any relationships. But one day a handsome man walks in and Anna falls in love. Next thing you know her heart gets broke," Kurt scratched his head,

"And then it happened again. And again. And again until she refused to be with someone other than family and customers. She began to withdraw into herself. She is mein sister and I swore the last time I saw her cry I vould be there for her alvays but …"

"Ya found miss chocolate goddess?" Gambit inserted. Kurt nodded.

"Ja, as much as I vanted to be there for Anna I also vanted to be there for mein Amanda. I … I hated to have to choose between them. I could be selfish and push mein own sister away or I could consider what she vants."

"So you choose to be with your sister then?"

"Not exactly. Anna had somehow found out. She made the choice for me. She told me that after the next three weddings ve do, yours being the third, she would fire me and since she owns most of the shares she is boss."

Remy considered for a moment, "She's firing you for your sake?"

He sighed, "That's Anna for you. She is firing me in the hopes that I don't feel obligated to her anymore. I just vish I could have … oh never mind." Kurt began to leave when Remy stopped him.

"Wished what?"

"I vish I could have found someone to make her happy before she fired me, but I guess all vishes do not come true."

"Are ya done yet!" JeanLuc snapped coming from the dressing room.

Glaring, "Yeah, I'm done."

…

Rogue was glad to be threw with Bella for the day. Now all she had to do was make small talk and smile with the lady until Kurt got back. Lucky for her that didn't take long at all.

"How'd it go Kurt?" she asked making her way to her vehicle.

"Not bad you?"

"Great." Was what her mouth said, but her eyes told a different story.

"Wait wait wait!" Bella called before Rogue could get in her vehicle to escape.

"Yes?" Rogue called sweetly.

"What about our first dance?"

"I aint no choreographer Ms. Bordeaux."

"But you should at least no some basic moves?" she insisted.

Kurt spoke up, "I can dance a little."

Shooting him a death glare, "Are you sure Kurt."

"Positive." Kurt ignored Anna as he made his way back in. In truth he had fun today and wasn't quite ready to leave yet. He ran in removed some furniture out of the way, turned on his I-POD and extended his hands to Bella. He quickly pulled her in and turned her round and round. She was having so much fun she almost forgot to tell Kurt this was all for Remy's sake.

"Remy your turn." Bella smiled sweetly.

"No." he may like Kurt, but he sure as hell wasn't going to dance with him.

"Now don't be shy." Bella chided pulling him from his seat.

Sitting back down with her, "N-O. No."

"Maybe you vould like to dance vith someone a lot prettier than me." Kurt suggested.

"Who ya sister?" Remy joked.

"Actually yes. Anna come here."

She feigned deathness.

"Please Anna." Kurt gave his cutest puppy eye look that she, with one look, shot out the air like a foul during hunting season.

"I don't dance Kurt." Rogue hissed.

Defeated, "You used to dance …" he hung his head as he walked away from her.

Bella decided it was his turn. She inclined her pretty blonde head in her direction, "Please my fiancé and I would be so very thankful."

"Don't be. I aint dancing."

"Please." Bella said a little sharper than she meant it. Rogue simply turned her nose to the air. She didn't dance ever … not after that happened. She'd never dance again.

This time Remy stood up. He walked to her with his swagger look. Anna knew he was trying to be sexy, which he was, but she was more pissed than turned on, "Go away Cajun."

"Just one dance, please."

"You can't even dance."

"That is why I need you to teach me."

"Hire an instructor."

"That is why you're here."

"I'm a wedding planner, not a dance coordinator." She turned farther away when he reached for her. Instantly she rose from the chair and ran from him. He didn't know why she did that, but she did. Confused he shot Kurt a look.

Stepping forward, "Anna it is just dancing. Remy will not hurt you."

"Have ya seen te size of his feet?"

"No."

"Then maybe you should electric slide yer way ta Krogers and by some glasses."

Sighing, "Anna …"

"Ya know what? I have a better idea," she breezed past them, "How about you tap home after yer done with yer little dance party? Bye."

She left. She shouldn't have gotten so smart with them she knew, but it hurt. It brought old memories back that she had rather want forgotten. So instead of reliving those memories she drove to a bar to drink them away.

Before she downed her first shot she knew it wouldn't work. She had done this all before. She laughed at the expression of the bar tender when she demanded to buy the bottle of gin whole. He tried to tell her it was too strong for her, but she didn't give a damn.

Not even bothering to take the metal spout off she poured it down her throat happily. She didn't know how long she was there before she felt her head make contact with the counter. But it did. Bringing back unwanted memories

**Flashback-Memory one- rogues POV **

**.**

_I had been crushing on Scott for years and he finally asked me out! I was so happy. _

"_Hey Rogue." Scott called to me leaning against his red sports car. I loved when he did that. _

"_Yes Scott?" I asked blushing slightly at his smile._

"_Remember the dance that's coming up his week?"_

"_How can I forget," I beamed at him, "Yer taking me there!"_

"_About that…" _

_My face fell instantly, "You don't want to go with me?"_

"_No no no no no!," he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Alex wants me to stop by and I promised him I would and you know how hard it is for us with him being in Hawaii and all…" _

"_Say no more I understand." I hugged him. I still couldn't control my powers so I settled for placing my head on his chest. He pulled me to him and I melted. I had never been so happy in my life. _

_Three days later it was the night of the dance. Scott had already left and I was busy drawing little Mrs. Summers all over my diary when Kitty called me._

"_Hey Kit." _

"_Like where are you Rogue?" _

"_At home duh. Why?" _

"_I thought you said Scott and you were going." _

"_We were ,but he had some business with Alex today and he has yet to come home yet." _

"_Really, because like he's here now." _

"_He is!" I sat up. How could I keep Scott waiting. _

"_He looks like he's looking for someone." _

"_I'll be there quick an in a hurry. Thanks Kit!" _

"_Don't mention it." _

_Thirty minutes later I had arrived. I tore threw the crowd only to find Kitty. She had a worried look on her face when she saw me, "Like Rogue I think you should like go."_

"_But ya said Scott was here." _

"_I was mistaken." Kitty tried to push me towards the exit. _

_I looked around until I saw his hair, "No wait he's right there. Be back Kit." _

"_No Rogue wait!" I heard her but I paid no mind. I finally found him dancing, but he wasn't alone. He was with Jean. My heart constricted. It would had been ok if he were holding her at a distance, but they were practically hanging off each other. He had lied to me. He just didn't want to say to my face that he wanted Jean instead of me._

_Jean saw me first and bitch would need surgery after I was done with her. Then Scott saw me and stopped, "Rogue!" he was obviously surprised. _

"_That was my name the last time I checked." I glared between the two of them. He then pulled me outside. _

_Brushing his hand off, "Ya lied ta me!" I snapped at him. To him I probably looked angry, but o the inside I was just so destroyed. _

"_I know." He hung his head. _

"_Why Scott? Ya told me that ya loved me and cared about me …" my voice calmed a little. _

"_I lied." He said not meeting my eyes. I pictured the memory of him telling me that he loved me. It had to be the happiest day of my laugh. Ever since that day I couldn't help but smile. And here I am four months later finding out that it was all a lie. I could hear my heart crack. Surely he could hear it too. _

"_Why." I shoved him a bit. _

"_Look I'm sorry Rogue, but I was just so jealous of Duncan always hogging Jean to myself and I figured if I could make Jean jealous she would take me back. All I had to do was pick the right girl. Someone who was sure to never turn down my advances. _

_You were so hopefully into me it made you the easy choice. Also I could flirt with you while being at the mansion and my plan worked brilliantly!" Scott smiled. How dare he!, "Jean started going out of her way tp please me. To think one month with you and Jean was already groveling for me to take her back." _

"_One month! Ya mean this has been going on a while!" I nearly growled. _

"_You see I was going to dump you," Scott started, "Then Logan talked to me. He told me how happy he was that I was making you happy. I ever really cared to observe your moods, but once I sat back and watched you I knew Logan had a point. You were so happy and after everything you went through I couldn't just get rid of you. I felt guilty so I kept this up. I was going to tell you … but not. Not like this." _

_I had never been so angry before save for at Mystique and before I knew it I lunged at the man. Jean saw this and came to his steed. Two minutes later and they were both on the ground begging me to stop. The only reason I did was because of Kitty and Kurt. _

_The months I had to spend cleaning the danger room as punishment did nothing but fuel my hate and distrust. I closed my self off promising to never love again. _

**. **

Rogue awoke to a tangle of sheets. She snapped her head up. She defiantly wasn't in her hotel room. Despite her current situation she went back to sleep, her head begging for rest.

**. **

**Flashback-Memory two- rogues POV **

_It had been nearly five years since the Scott incident yet I still refused to love. After college Logan asked me back to the mansion, but I refused. That place would never be home to me. Never. So I started my own business with Kurt. _

_Then one day a handsome Spanish man walked in asking where the restroom was. He did catch my eye, but I buried the feeling. People were not interested in me save for my family Logan, Kurt, Kitty, Storm, and the Professor. _

_But he came again and again. Finally he asked me out to his dance studio. With him at my side I learned many dance steps. And learned to love again. All was well. We saw each other every day. I wasn't clingy. Sometimes I surprised him at work with a coffee drink or something. We would pick up each other's dry cleaning and eventually I moved in with him. I was so happy. _

_So after nearly two years I decided to introduce him to my family. They hit it off beautifully. And when we got back he proposed to me in his dance studio being the romantic he was. Naturally, I told Kitty and Kurt. We squealed on the phone. I started to plan my own wedding. I even tried on a few dresses._

_Then one day I noticed something different about Antonio. His teeth were just as white, but his smile was not so bright when he saw me. I knew that look, but I wanted desperately to ignore it. To be wrong. I wanted to be a child again. If I said it wasn't real long enough then I'd believe it. _

_But my curiosity got the best of me. I snuck in the back and low and behold Antonio was ridding Jean on the dance floor. She had promised me revenge for beating her up that night so many years ago. She had won. Well almost. I snuck back out unseen. Called Scott and together we bust them. _

_That night I returned his engagement ring. I didn't want to though. We were so happy, but but he did that. With Jean no less! Scott broke up with Jean, but I knew that they'd get back together eventually. Yet, it was soothing that at least for a little while she would know my pain. _

_I never knew returning a wedding gown and repackaging wedding invitations could be so painful. It physically stung. And I cried. I just let my heart out on the desk. Then Kurt came in. He saw me like that. He shouldn't have. _

_But he did and I knew Kurt would always be there for me … _

_**. **_

Rogue awoke with tears in her eyes, "Of course he won't always be there for you dumbass. He has a life ta live too." She said to herself wearily as her head pounded. She still didn't know where she was at, but no one was bothering her so she didn't care.

She wished she didn't have to care about everything. She wished she didn't have to care about Scott or Antonio or Pete or Angel, but she did. Not in a sentimental way. She just wished she could move on. They were the reason she was miserable. Well not Pete exactly. They still got along fine, but she just wished she didn't have to feel so down. Why couldn't she find her happy place?

It pained her that although Scott broke her heart some of her happiest days were spent with him. Ant that bought a bitch.

"Anna." She heard the door open to see Remy come in. Oh yes the sexy southerner who recently held her attention, "You ok."

"Do I look ok?" she snapped.

"No," he sat next to her, "My mother-n-law saw you at the bar last night. She said you finished a whole bottle of Gin and Vodka all by yourself. What's wrong?"

"Why do you even care?" she snapped. She was still angry and he was here acting as her punching bag.

"Do I have a reason to care."

"Boys always do. Are ya planning on kissing me again?"

He paused at her words temporarily, "You should take car eof yourself better. Kurt's worried about you you know."

"And," she challenged, "He'll be outta my life soon enough."

"You don't mean that Anna."

"Oh yes I do. First," she raised a finger, "he's gonna court her. Then he's going to marry her. Then they're going to have children. He want have time for me anymore and who can blame him?"

"You don't want Kurt to go?" he asked.

"Of course not," she huffed, "I hate being lonely. I hate having no one to come home to even more tha I hate your soon to be wife's attitude. But I aint selfish. It's Kurt's life to live. Who am I to stop him from that."

"Kurt will still be your brother no matter what."

"It won't matter."

Gambit was sure she was having a meltdown. As he looked her over he never noticed how pained she was. It seems that a healthy dosage of alcohol makes all her inner walls crash down. Even her eyes seemed to dim. And he felt terrible. He had the urge to pull her to him and let her cry it off, but he knew he shouldn't. He knew such actions would forever change the relationship between them, but he didn't care. Why was that?

"Put me down Cajun!" she began to hit him, but he refused to put her down, "Come on Anna let it all out."

She hated that he made her want to do what he said. Why did he have his effect on her? She didn't want to care for him. To fall in love with him. That would be stupid. Hadn't she suffered enough heartache? Enough pains and betrayals? And now here he was a man about to marry and she couldn't help, but fall for him.

"Please let me go." She pushed herself off his chest.

"You don't want to be let go."

Ignoring him, "I have to go."

"Where?"

"Kurt's probably worried about me."

"I'm worried about you."

"Is that what you tell all the ladies?"

"Only the ones I care for."

Indecision crossed her face, "We can't do this. I'm just some lady you may not even see again. I'm not your fiancé."

"Is there a law about not caring for femmes that you aren't married to?"

"There should be." She said finally escaping his arms. She wanted to go back. To nestle her head in the crook of his neck, but he was not hers to have. She would not fool around with her employers. Grabbing her jacket off the back of the door she fled.

…**. **

"Vhere vere you Anna," Kurt shouted at her the moment she came back to their hotel room, "Do you know how close I vas to calling Logan to have him sniff you out!"

Shutting the door behind her, "I missed ya too. Now what's on the agenda for today."

"China."

"With …"

"Bella of course. She refused to let Remy pick out the plates and cutlery."

"Great." She moaned before taking a hot shower.

…

Rogue was sure they had looked at everything twenty hundred times over by now. She swore she almost broke a plate over her head a handful of times.

"So," Bella started as she looked at the same white plates, "I heard ya slept with Remy last night."

Rogue knew there was an undertone to her voice, "I got drunk. Passed out actually. He must had found me. I awoke in their house this morning."

"JeanLuc bought you there." Bella amended.

Sighing, "If ya knew already then why did ya ask?"

"I wanted to see what you would say."

"Why would I lie?"

Bella looked at her briefly before picking the plane plate up in her hands, "You do know that Remy's taken right?"

"If this is some jealous thang going on I am quite aware of yall two being a couple."

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Placing the plate back down, "Remy has a way ta make an impression on women. He doesn't even have ta talk. All he has ta do is look at them. There has yet to be a women that has seen him that doesn't like him."

"So ya thank I like yer man?"

"You do don't you." Bella narrowed her eyes reaching for something underneath her skirt.

"If I did I ain't the type ta take what belongs ta someone else."

Bella laughed darkly, "I like ya Ms. Darkholme," she pulled out the sickle she held under her dress, "But I will kill ya if ya get to close to my Remy."


	7. Chapter 7 Bridal Shower

**Bridal Shower **

**. **

As per usual bride and groom argued. Remy, fancied bachelor/ette parties. Bella, fancied a combined afair labeled bridal shower. After much arguing and three broken windows he caved in. And as per usual Bella got what Bella wants.

The shower could had been done by there respective families. The LeBeau's wanted to host it at their home while the Bordeaux family wanted to make it an elaborate afair on a yacht in the keys.

But, Bella had to ask her beloved wedding planners to do it. Once again Rogue reminded them that was outside of her jurisdiction. Another payment in cash later she had to agree. Why couldn't the woman just leave her be. Kurt and her were supposed to have the week off!

Instead of her well deserved trip to the spa she was calling every restaurant within the area to see if they had enough space to accomidate the two hundred thirty four in attendence. Of course they didn't. Kurt suggested the ask the hotel to see if they had any open event rooms big enough. That time luck was on their side.

Rogue purchased the decorations and set up the seating chart along with staff. Kurt oversaw the food and drink as well as the containers said items would be served in. Together they worked on party favors. Kurt lined the bags with tissue paper while Rogue stuffed them with an empty photo albulm and dissposable camera. The cameras were to be collected at the end and returned as part of the gifts after the wedding.

Kurt stopped working, "Anna, I am tiered."

"Ok then jus go ta sleep."

He looked at her working at a near furious pace, "You've been acting vierd."

"It's jus te sleep playin trickson ya. Rest I got it."

"Vhy are you vorking so hard?"

She stopped to glare at him, "Because we are gettin paid to." she reminded him.

"Anna I have known you for long time. You always throw yourself in vork so hard vhen you are trying to distract yourself ... what is zhe matter?"

'What is the matter? Oh I'll tell you what's the matter Kurt. I am in love with an engaged client, you're leaving me in a week, and I can't take a damn break without that Bella woman getting on my last damn nerves!' she thought, but said , "Notin."

**Shower **

**. **

As the guest enetered the lobby outside of the ballroom they were recieved with tall glasses of champange. The event was black tie. Everyone dolled up in their Sunday's best. After the hall filled up they were let inside the rectangular room.

All the white chiffon covered tables with white chairs lined the outside perimeter separated by only a few feet of carpeted floor and waitors holding a silver tray with appetizers. The wall directly opposite the entry held the decorative table for bride and groom.

Rogue, tiered of white, dressed in a gossamer green dress. Her brother in a deep blue suit to match his hair. They both walked around and chatted with all the guest before the first of the games began. The first one was the ribbon (male) flower (female) catch. The game was made to have two winners one male and one female. Each would have to collect as many of the opposite sex's garnish (ribbon or flower) as they can by flirting. The person with the most garnishes from both sexes would win a prize. The prize being two all expence paid trips to the local spa as well as free dinner.

Remy quickly went to work. First on his fiance then the other girls present. Rogue made sure to stay clear of his path ,but that didn't mean she escaped the others. While most girls said, "You're sweet as pumpkin pie on a winter day," Rogue said, "Leave me lone or I'll cut yer balls off." That speech tended to do the trick. She also didn't flirt with any guys.

After thirty minutes the winners were anounced, Remy LeBeau having all but one ribbon. Rogue snikered at that. And a Michelle Florli, a cousin of Bella's. Gambit gave his prize to his father though which he willingly accepted.

The next game was the guessing game. A clear jar filled to the brim with white m&m's was passed around. Every guest wrote their guess down exept for Anna who filled the jar, "Te winner is," Rogue paused for effect looking down at her paper, "I shoulda known," she whispered to herself, "Kurt! Ya win this whole jar a candy and a book of coupons."

You would think he were being named prom queen with the way he blushed as he graciously excpeted his gift. After that was musical chairs. She also refused to play that game. In the end Janet, Gambit's mother-in-law won.

After that they breaked for dinner. Rogue did join them on that regard. Gambit came to the table to chat, but she ignored him. It was Kurt's turn to talk his head off anyway.

"That's a nice gown." Gambit told her. She nodded briefly as she forked her grilled white fish with calliflower foam on top. An hour later all games and eating were done. All everyone did now was talk. As they did Anna collected the camera sfrom everyone to develope them.

She was heading for her room when the closing elevator door suddenly opened.

"Goin up?" Remy asked.

She nodded training her eyes on the brass buttons as he spoke again," Here's the camera ya wanted." She took it from him making sure that no contact was made.

"Evenin." she said as the elevator made it to her floor. She walked casualy to the door pulling out her key card, swiped it, then entered. She tried to close the door when it hit something. Turning around she saw him. He closed the door behind them.

"Leave please." she ordered. She didn't feel like fussing at him now when she had finally managed to escape the festivities.

"Ya didn't play any games." He told her.

"So."

"Ya didn't finish yer dinner.'

"Yer not my damn daddy now go."

"Ya didn't even get dessert."

"I don't want any."

"What, ya don't like sweets?"

"It depends on the sweet."

"Then what about this," his lips decended on hers. She knew she should be fighting him. So she struggled. She would make her self believe she only felt hot because the heat was on in her room in the middle of the summer. She would make herself believe that her legs were feeling weak only because she had been on them all day. She would convince herself that his arms were jungle snakes constricting her. She would make herself believe that his tongue came from a diseased cat not a handsome man.

Breaking lose, "I don't make it a habit ta take what belongs ta someone else."

"I wouldn't want you ta break yer habit cherie." he smiled moving the hair from her face.

"Good."

"But that doesn't mean I won't." He kissed her again. First just pressing his lips to her lips using his tongue to pry her mouth open. Stuborn as ever she refuse to give in and he knew it. His hand snaked down to her firm rear which he grabbed a handful of. The blissed shock made her mouth open just enough top create dominance. Their tongues swirled, their teeth grazed each other.

Anna wanted to push him away ,but couldn't. Instead her hands made a path to his hair pulling him closer. As she did this his left hand moved from her face to her butt to squeeze the neglected cheak. She liked it. She liked it alot. It had never felt like this with anyone else.

Somewhere in there her left leg had wound its way around his waist. He stroked it lovingly sending a delightful chill through her body that condenced into the liquid pooling between her legs. Her other leg followed suit. It was then that she felt him against her.

Anna couldn't stop her moaning. She wanted him. She really did. She wanted to give him what no man had ever taken from her before. He seemed to feel the same as he carried her off to her bed. Placing her on the bed he crawled upon her. Kissing her body. Using his teeth to pull the straps off her dress. As his hand creeped to that deserted part she froze.

"Remy," she began to cry, "get off me."

"Anna." he carressed her face searching her eyes. Everything he saw told him that she wanted him, but her mouth told a different story.

"No, we ... this ... this cannot happen. You belong to Belladonna, please just ... just go." she hiccuped.

"An..."

"I said go before I make ya leave!"

Gambit stood, righted himself, then left. When her door closed she cried. Cried with everything she had. Hard sobs, coughs, and all. Her body shaked from the vigor of her tears. It was then she crawled herself to the shower, turned the fountain on to drown out her whimpering, as she laid at its bottom to continue her tantrum.

**... **

Kurt was still talking when he saw Gambit walk in looking somewhat off, "Remy!" he waved him over.

"Kurt?" he asked half heartidly.

"Is something zhe matter?"

"Non."

Not believing it, but not pushing it either, "Vell congrats. By zhe end of zhe veek you will be married!"

He smiled, "Thanks."

**. **

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8 Closing Doors

**Closing Doors**

**. **

"Rogue are you ok?" Kurt asked as she devoured her sixteenth devil food cupcake in the hour.

"I'm fine." she said as she rearranged a few candlesticks in the centerpieces. The love of her life was getting married today. He will walk down this very aisle, say his vows, lift up the veil and ...

"Rogue , Rogue can you here me?" Kurt waved his hands infront of her. She seemed to be stairing at the alter with an ominous expression. Her mood reflecting her choice of ebony attire for the evening.

"Kurt less talkin more workin!" she scolded before proceeding to snap at the workers. She took her frustrations out on them. Her sore throat well earned from her efforts; her frustrations no closer to finishing than the sun was to setting.

Around three the guest began to arrive. With sweaty palms she ran to Kurt, pulling him aside in a small closet, "Kurt I can't do this."

"Do vat? Shout because I believe everyone vill agree vith me that you are doing a great job at zhat!"

"No, what I am saying is sorry fer being mean and that I'm leavin."

"Leaving? You never leave during not to mention before ceremony."

"I - AM - LEAVING - NOW!" she growled at him as she turned to go, "I know ya don't need me fer this part." she said. Desperately she took to the halls. The first way she heard voices then turned back, the next corridor had a similar problem, finally she found a victorian style bathroom. The windows were barred shut, but that mattered little to her!

Yanking the glass from it's place she stuck her head out. No one was there. She then flew out of the window making sure to fly high enough to not be seen. Below she saw the groom exit his car causing her heart to constrict.

She could go back. She could interupt the ceremony demanding that he loved her. She could even profess her love and or kiss him infront of everyone. But she wouldn't. Jean had showed her what it was like to have what you loved most taken away from her on numerous occasions. She may not like the soon to be Mrs. LeBeau, but she didn't hate her enough to attempt to steal her fiance away from her either.

With one last glance she took to the sky. Flying. She had no place to go. No destination. She just needed to get away. Yet, her eyes kept drifting to her watch. At 4:30 they would be married. It seemed the clock had bewitched her. She couldn't help ,but check the time every few seconds. Tired of its constant reminders of what she was just minutes from losing she crushed the watch in her hands.

Satisfied she let the offensive pile slip through her hands like sand in an hour glass. Anna did not stop her flying for some time. She saw the surface of clouds bask in the colors of gala apple and wine before darkness swallowed them whole.

It was then she heard a noise. Something fast cutting through her path. When it was upclose she heard a voice, "Need a lift kid?"

Turning to her left she saw Logan in the X-Jet along with the Professor and a few of the new students. Nodding, they opened the hatch for her. She talked with them as her mind drifted back to what had ruined her life and possibly shattered her person. Would she ever be sain again? Would she ever heal? Would the hurt in her chest always be there?

At the mansion Kurt was waiting for her. Before he uttered a single sylable she handed him his pink slip. She saw his look of happiness and hurt. Freedom from her was bittersweet. She knew he didn't know wether to thank her or scold her. Refusing to let him have that choice she went for her old room. Kurt followed.

"So how did it go?" she asked after ten minutes of silence passed.

"I do not know. I collected last pay check then teleported here to vait for Logan to find you."

"I see."

Kurt sat in her room. There were words that needed to be said. He needed to tell her that she was making a mistake in fireing him, but he wanted to be let go more than anything. He needed to find out what was wrong with her, but he wanted to know what was right with Amanda. He needed to tell her she was not alone, but he wanted to let her go if only for a little while.

Instead he left with unsaid words. It was time to live his life not mope over hers. Why did he have to be so selfish? Why did he have to fall in love? Why did his own sister have to suffer for his happiness?

**...**

Rogue would not sleep that night. Her eyes never left the canopy of her bed. She did not feel the chill of the wind from the open window as it brushed past her body. She did not feel the strain of her eyes. Keeping them open, at the moment, seemed more natural than closing them. The light of dawn didn't even break her concentration.

_[Door knocking noise] _

"Come in." she said still looking up.

Scott and Jean entered holding each other's hands lovingly, "Scott and I," Jean smiled at him, "Want to ask, despite what we have done to you and each other over the past, you to help plan our wedding."

"Don't ya ever get tiered?" Rogue answered them with a question.

"Of what?" Scott asked confused.

"Jean, don't ya ever get tiered of being a bastard? Ya know ya coulda asked anyone to do this, but instead ya turn to me. One las hurah on te bitch train before ya hang up yer hooker heels fer some mama jeans."

Placing her hands on her hips, "How dare you accuse me of trying to get over on you again!"

"Are ya not te same person ta sleep with Antonio?"

Scott winced. Jean frowned with a sparkle of humor in her eyes, "I was young then."

"Two years ago counts as young?" Rogue rose an eyebrow.

"Please," Scott pleaded, "Let's not fight. Rogue you are the easiest for us to contact and not have to worry about prejudices. Please do it for me if not for her."

She had to hand it to him. Scott was giving her the best dog-gone puppy eyes a man could muster, not that she wasn't above kicking that particular mutt.

"No."

"Please." Scott pleaded further.

"Oh that's ok Scott," Jean turned to him with a flip of her long hair that Rogue wished she could rip out of her skull each individual strand at a time, "She's just not over what happened between us. She said she was. Oh well I guess she's not as collected as she thought she was."

Not falling for the bait, "All I'm worried about is what Jean will get _over_ on."

"Rogue don't be a baby." Jean crossed her arms.

"Fine I'll help, aftah my vacation that is and I want final say on every and anything that pertains to the wedding even in te most inconsequential ways. Also my gowing rate for yall since we're such _good _friends and all is triple and I want a third of the pay upfront. That's the deal, any objections?"

Jean was clearly about to say no when Scott smiled, "We'll take it! Thanks Rogue!"

She watched him sprint off giddily. Jean however looked horror striken," You think you've won don't you?" Jean breathed her words with clinched fist.

Turning her head to see her, "In life everyone wins and every one will loose. Some sooner rather than later."

"I swear Rogue if you mess up my wedding on purpose what I will do to you will be far worse than the Antonio thing."

"I see," Rogue stated matter of factly,"And you will find yerself in a coma for the next decade." With one last flick of hair Jean dissapeared.

What that woman that ... that monster had done to her had nothing on what she did to herself. For all the pain Jean had ever caused her leaving Remy alone without an incling of her feelings for him was a hundred times worse.

Sitting up she flung her pillow into the wall denting it. How could she still be thinking about him? He was married after all and if her thoughts kept going in his direction Jean would undoubtedly use that as kindle to feed her vengeful inner flame.

Rogue had to forget him. But for now. During her two week vacation in the Bahamas she would let her thoughts freely attack the canvas of her mind. She would imagine a life with him in it, where her mornings could be found in his smile and her nights in his arms. Rogue would let the painting flow freely inking out an imaginary future with kids, bickering in-laws, and growing old. Each stroke would eventually have to be forgotten, but for now her thoughts were dipped in colorful inks, roaming free between her ears. Sometimes with her eyes closed, ears trained on her inner thoughts, she could almost believe. Believe in happiness. Believe in live. Believe in him and her together forever.

**. **

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9 Wedded

**Wedded **

**.**

Rogue had to admit she much didn't enjoy planning Scott and Jean's wedding. Jean was constantly at her throat wanting this or that as well as constantly changing her mind. Apart of Rogue really wanted to ruin this day. But to what end? Having Jean pissed one day out of the year wouldn't be fair turnabout and it was childish. She was paid to do a job and she would do it.

Scott on the other hand really enjoyed her help. If she were working hard he'd bring dinner or a sweet treat up to her bedroom/office. He also made it clear that he was sorry for what he did. He wanted to make it up to her, not exactly knowing how he figured rekindeling their friendship was as good enough place as any to start.

Kurt was another story. His eyes rarely strayed from Amanda who was now his fiance. Rogue of course offered to plan their wedding for free calling it a family discount. That way Amanda could buy the dress she wanted with the money they saved up.

Unlike Scott and Jean's classical wedding theme Amanda and Kurt want a Rio themed wedding complete with ceremony infront of the Christ the Redeemer, feathers, dancers, and elaborate headresses to go back to Amanda's roots. Amanda's wedding dress alone has a pink pearl neckline with a gold laced chiffon bustier with gems to illustrate leaves on the fillagre. The train of the dress also has pearls in it reaching a good ten feet behind her as she walks with matching shoes. The groom is going to wear a shimmery gold outfit with a pink corasage orchid pinned to his jacket. No roses at this wedding. It features an aray of colorful flowers from chrysostricha to hibiscus.

Scott and Jean's big day is set August 29th while her brother and Amanda's is set for the second of September. With the weddings so close she was kept busy, busy enough to almost forget about him.

"Sis, have you called zhe dancers yet?" Kurt asked. He had wanted to help plan his own wedding, but a few punches from his sister detured him from such thoughts.

"Yeah I called te Balarinos Sol de Orchid yesterday. They say that they can spare twenty dancers."

"Good cause ve'll need them all."

"I figured as much."

"Rogue," Scott asked looking at his checklist, "What color is our limo?"

"White why?"

"Well Jean wants it pink."

"She wanted it blue monday, green tuesday, black wednesday, purple thursday, then white on Friday. We ARE NOT changing the limo color again. Besides pink limos are kinda trashy anyway."

"Allright thanks." Scott rushed off when Amanda came in her room next.

"Has it arrived yet?"

"Yer dress'll be here Sunday 'Mandy calm down."

"Right. Sorry. Guess I freaked a little bit." she ran off. Next was Jean.

"Did Scott tell you that I wanted the limo pink?"

"Yeah he did. We're keepin it white."

"But ..."

Interupting, "Remember our deal."

"This is my wedding Rogue! Stop trying to ruin it!"

"I hardly call having yall in the nicest Christian church New York has ta offer with cream velvet laced pews adorned between each pew with aster for contentment, carnations for love, and roses for passion ruinin yall wedding."

"Still I demand that what the bride wants she gets."

"What we want we don't always need," she sighed, "Look Jean this is my job. I am tryin ta do my best an all yer doin is tryin ta rip me down every chance ya get; maybe I should quit and leave yall wedding to someone else."

"You know Scott won't let that happen!"

"What happened to what the bride wants she gets?" Rogue watched her stomp off. Thankfully it was only a week before their weddings.

**8/25/2010 **

"Rogue," Jean cried, "I don't want a vanila cake any more. I've decided that I want strawberry."

"Are you pregnant or sometin!"

"Just do it! And also change the icing to cream cheese. Thank you doll face." Rogue threw a few pencils at the door after she left. Exasperated, she called the baker to change their seven tiered cake order.

"Does the dress fit me good?" Amanda tried it on for her.

"It's perfect 'Mandy."

"Really, I could loose a little weight though. Would you mind running with me a little?"

Rogue was busy, but a quick sprint outside might be just what the doctor ordered. As they ran Amanda complemented her hard work etthic and apologized for her rambuncious behavior. Rogue insisted this was normal. Not that she knew personally ...

**8/27/2010 **

"Rogue my dress is the wrong shade of white!" Jean complained.

"Ya said ya wanted seashell."

"Well yes, but since I didn't tan as much as I wanted this summer I think I should get a darker shade perhaps a vanilla?"

"No."

"No?"

"Ya death?"

"No, I want to know why you can't!"

"Because each wedding dress is individually made by a designer. To change sometin like te color of te gown would take weeks an ya only have a day till yer wedding."

"Then dye it yourself."

"Don't have time."

**8/29/2010 **

"Thanks Rogue," Scott was holding his wife in his arms, "For everything it was truly lovely."

"I am inclined to agree." The Professor smiled.

"So am I." Logan said cutting him a slice of cake with his claws. As per request each slice would have a capital fondant X on it with peach colored cream cheese icing over strawberry cake filled with a layer of strawberry jam and more cream cheese.

"Kurt can you imagine what are wedding is going to be like if their's is this good!" Amanda smiled holding Kurt's hand.

Rubbing it fondly, "Anna never spares no exspence. She always wants to make her bride and groom happy. Even if just for a day."

"And I didn't even have to alter the weather once." Storm commented, "Today has been truly blessed by your efforts Rogue."

Blushing a little, "Thanks guys, it was nothin."

"It sure was," Jean, the bride who looked breathtaking complained, "There is entirely too much filling in the cake. And the reception area is a little small. Might I point out the dust on the chandelier in the entry way. And why was the reverend so old looking," she leered gaining steam, "And these champange glasses are not 100% crystal are they? And these napkins are supposed to match my seashell dress, but oh no they're eggshell. And."

"Jean Natalie Grey!" the Professor bellowed causing the room to go silent save for the music being played. Jean had never been adressed like that before. Her mouth instantly shut battling her lip against the quiver she felt.

"Rogue has worked very hard to make this day speacial for both you and Scott. Do not ruin it with your constant need to make Rogue suffer for dating Scott. What happened then was years ago. You left him and moved on and he did the same. Get over it already." The Professor said sternly before going back to his party face.

"Sorry for that." Scott apologized, "This is all technically my fault."

"It is." Rogue reminded him, "But tonight lets not thank on it too much. Lets all just have fun."

**9/2/2010**

"Mein life without you vould be as a broken pencil, pointless. My nights, starless. My heart, cold, but vhen I am vith you mein life is complete like hot chocolate with marshmellows ..."

"Or peanut butter in a receces cup." Amanda interupted slightly. They were holding hands at the base of Christ the Reedemer. Rogue noted the way they faced each other and how they gently held each others hands lovingly caressing the other with the pad of their dumbs causing her to wonder what it felt like. Their eyes never straying from each other as Kurt continued his self written vows.

Of course they were about food. Rogue was sure that if he didn't find a woman soon he'd marry a hamburger instead.

Finally they were pronounced man and wife sharing a kiss. As they kissed colorful streamers fell from the 'sky'. Then half the dancers, girls in sequined two piece bathing suits with feathers danced dropping petals along the way. Behind them the new Kurt and Amanda Wagner followed suit dancing down the aisle.

The reception was on the beach just below. The whole way down there were dancers, music, food, drink, flowers, and even more streamers. It gave the guest the feel of being in a carnival. Just like they wanted.

At the beach the rest of the dancers joined the others. Live musicians played. Servers carried trays of citris salad, polenta, ambrosia, pudim, feijoada, pig, sliders, cochaca sugercane rum, and brigaderios to eat. In the center Kurt and Amanda joined the dancers the best they could considering the length of her dress. The other guest, as well, had a good time. Even Rogue parcticipated in the festivities.

After everyone was very much in need of a break they retired. That was when everyone gave their toasts speeches and well wishes. It was also when Amanda was to toss the boquet. She stepped out into the sand making sure everyone was five feet from her. She closed her eyes, 'I,' she thought, 'I want Rogue to have this. She deserves this. I want her to be happy. I want her to actually be the bride for once and not just the wedding planner.' Then she opened her eyes and tossed it behind her.

It looked as if Kitty were about to catch it when a stray wind blew it over to where Rogue was sitting next to Logan chatting away.

"Drop somethin?" Logan pointed to the side of Rogue's feet. Rogue looked down to see the boquet. But how? There was no way she could throw that far beind her.

"Looks like mein sister is up next," Kurt beemed, "More drinks all around."

Rogue held the flowers in her hand when Logan gently nudged her shoulder.

"What?" she asked still looking at the flowers.

"You know it's ok to get married right?"

"Umm ..."

"Look Rogue I get it. You are worried that ole Logan will feel all lonely if you get a man and get jealous and kill him. Trust me when I say that that won't happen. It's ok to move on Kid."

"Oh Logan." she laughed.

"Vat are you two doing over hear?" Kurt asked rhetorically before extending a hand out to each of them," Come on. Everyone is going to have fun on mein vedding day!"

"Can't you see that we're talking Elf." Logan growled refusing to take the offered hand.

"I zhink Storm isn't vearing any undervear ..." he smirked.

Instantly rising, "Gotta go Kid."

Kurt pulled Anna to the dancing area, "Anna, look I may not have mentioned it before, but I love you. I never realized how alone I was as a single child until you came into mein life. I ... I just vish I could return all this," he looked around, "And more to you."

Rubbing his fuzzy hands, "Kurt don't worry bout it."

Sighing, "Let us take care of you for once Anna. You do not have to be alone ve're here for you," They were interupted by the sounds of Jean complaining again. Something about how much butter their wedding was than her own. "Vell most of us are atleast."

Letting go, "I'll keep that in mind," she turned to her left, "Looks like she's waiting for you."

**... **

Partied out Rogue flew to her own home at three in the morning. She lived in Cincinnti, Ohio. She liked it there because nothing ever happened there. It was quiet, but modern,far enough away that she never had any surprise visitors.

Tired she unlocked the door and flew into bed, not even bothering to change clothes or take off her shoes. It was around 6:30 in the morning that she heard a window break. Alert, she floated from her bed and down the stairs careful not to make a sound. Whoever it was seemed lost.

How do you break in a house without knowing what you want to steal first? It was probably some dumb teenager doing a dare. Flicking the lights on, "Whose there."

Stepping into the light, "Anna!"

"Remy!" he couldn't really be here could he? Reminding herself to stay away from rum she stepped closer to him and him her.

"Remy?" she said reaching out to touch his face.

Smiling down at her, "Anna."

"Did ya just break my window instead of using my front door?" And just like that she knocked him out on her living room floor. The last thing he saw was her bending down to his face.

**. **

**Please Review **

**BTW: Thanks Chellerbelle for the tip about 'tired'. And sorry for my mispelling guys. I hope it's tolerable. And I sence that I may update twice for this story tonight hmmm ... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Made a Wrong Turn **

**. **

Remy fussed with the buttons on his jacket. It was then, as he took his place on the alter, that he knew he couldn't do this. He just felt wrong being here as if he were almost cheating which was odd for him since amoral people barely held a simblance of a conscience.

He. He just knew. He had known. The girl he wanted to marry was not the same woman he proposed to. The Bella he knew didn't look down on everything as if it were dirt beneath her shoe. The Bella he knew may had killed people, but she still had a soul. She was alive. Her heart was warm. Her smile almost blinding. The depths of her eyes far outstretching any ocean.

The woman he returned to was a barbie. Hollow on the inside, beautiful on the outside. Bella used to never look down on him, on his ways, on his life choices. How could she look down on him when she was an assassain? She should had been one of the few persons in the world who accepted him for what he is. The moment he placed the ring on she had done everything to change him. If she wanted him changed so badly that meant she didn't really want him. She wanted a man to become putty in her hands that she could freely mold and fire in a kiln.

He couldn't be that for her. He could never be what she wanted. Although to be fair maybe she wasn't the only one to change. He grew up too. He wasn't the teenager he once was. Could this be the reason? Did a halo of ignorance or teenager hormones keep them together in the first place?

"Remy?" JeanLuc walked to him.

"What?"

"You look a second from boltin outta here."

"I ..." he looked away.

His mother-in-law, Janet, came over to him, "You don't have to do this Remy."

"I ..." he stuttered again when the music picked up and the doors opened revealing Bella. He expected this to be the moment that took his breath away. Of course she was stunning, but her alore had faded.

She seemed to notice something was wrong. She released her father's arm to strut down the aisle. Gambit caught up with her stopping her mid sprint.

"Remy what is going on? Why are they up there?"

He noticed that when she said they she said it as if they were vermin. That's how she always talked about his family nowadays. How she talked about what few things he cared about in his life, "Don't mind them."

"Oh," she didn't remove her eyes from them,"Well I'll just go back over there and restart."

Grabbing her forearm, "Bella."

She turned to look at him. It was the moment that she realised. That she knew. Remy LeBeau would not be settling down today. With tears in her eyes, "Remy please! Remy please don't."

Removing his hands from her, "Bella we can't do this. I don't want to play pretend wit you anymore. We were so happy back then."

"We are happy now!" she cried harder almost reminding him of the Bella he once knew.

"Bells we are adults. We don't have to lie to each other anymore," he kissed her hand, "I know that you have noticed too. That there's somethin different between us. As if we're bein pulled apart. That's why yer tryin so hard ta make me a different man and I've been tryin so hard ta be te man ya want me to be."

Hiccuping, "We can still work." she raised her veil fully wipping her tears away.

Shaking his head, "Remember when we aint have ta try ta be tagether? When it was natural. If we get married now we'll only hurt each other in te end. I have ta let ya go Bells. Because I once loved ya is why I'm lettin ya go now."

"Tell me," her make up half on her gloves, "Did you ... did you fall in love with _her_."

It was clear between the two of them who the her was, "I did."

"Why!" she shrieked, "Why!"

"Because when I saw her I knew."

"You knew huh? Well then go! Leave! You bastard," she shrieked at him pushing him back with her hands, "Go! Go back to yer damn swamps, that raggity ass house, go back ta nothin, go back ta a life without me!" she smacked him before falling to her knees. Crying desperately into her hands.

Gambit knew he had hurt her, but also knew that he'd hurt her more if they stayed together. Looking up he saw a few Bordeaux men standing. He watched them pull out guns. Bella stopped her sobbing for only a moment, "Run fool." was all she said.

Gambit flung a few cards at them noticing out of the corner of his eye that his family was making a hasty retreat. He also decided to leave. Luckily he found a bathroom with a broken window. How convienent. Pulling himself out he climbed with the grace of a primate to the ground.

In no time he made it to the parking lot. As he headed to the cars he saw Bella being escorted back to the limo she arrived in. Her pained eyed made contact with his briefly. Her mascara a river flowing down her cheeks to the tip of her dress. A man tried to push her in the limo. Stepping infront of him she removed her glove to outstretch her right hand mouthing the word run before she shot a blast at him.

Seeing as she had done that to him plenty of times he dodged it and ran managing to 'borrow' a motorcycle at the end of the row closest to the exit. He drove throwing cards at his assailants until he ran out and was cornered atop a hill.

Out of the limo came Bella along with her driver that doubled as a guard.

"No one should die today." the driver said.

"Yer right bout tat." Gambit said looking at them.

"That is why Mr. LeBeau that I'll give you two options. Option one you come back to the church and marry Lady Bordeaux. Option two you die."

He looked at Bella, "We weren't meant for each other. Someday you will see that," looking back at the driver, "Shoot me if ya can."

_[Bullet sound] _

Gambit watched as the driver fell to the ground. Bella shot him in the head. Behind her the others began to pull up, "How long," she demanded, "How long did you know that this wouldn't work out?"

"When I came back. I knew long before _her_."

Bella nodded before training her gun on him.

"It's like that?" he asked her with a smirk.

Smirking back, "Oh it's like that." she shot exactly six bullets at him with deadly aim. He had never done this before. It was a theory of course, but there might not be another time to try it. The launching of a bullet requires kinetic energy.

Reaching his hand out he saw Bella's look of surprise. Before the bullets hit him they glowed red and blew up. In the confusion he jumped landing in a swamp. Avoiding gators he made his way back to land and took off. Not another thought of Bella in his mind.

He managed to make it home. His father gave him a wallet after he changed his clothes. His Mother-in-law handing him the keys to his motorcycle. Behind him his brothers were in JeanLuc's car with guns.

"Remy we'll escort you to te border. From there you're on your own."

Gambit nodded before kicking off and driving away. Leaving Lousiana was hard, but manageable. JeanLuc was one hell of a driver especialy if you shot his car enough. Passing into Mississippi he didn't stop unless he needed gas or food.

In Tennessee he stopped for lunch feeling like shit. He may not had loved Bella anymore, but it hurt to see her in pain. Also he didn't know where Anna was. He was so stupid for leaving her in that hotel room. He should had stood his ground. Told her that he loved her. And where was he now? Hiding from Bordeaux assassains and eating sloppy burgers at rest stops.

Emptying his pocket for a spare quarter to pay the lady without breaking a bill or flirting his way out of it he saw a card. A buisness card. Her buisness card. It had a New York address. He quickly paid his tab and headed her way. Remy didn't know what he wanted to do, but he did know he wanted to be with her. To see her. To hold her. What was wrong with him? He couldn't help but wonder how a ladiesman such as himself had become tamed by a woman he barely knew.

**Searching**

The place was empty. Damnit. He would not stand for this. He searched the windows until he spotted a realtors name and phone number so he called. A lady answered saying she could find the information for a fee.

When he got there she demanded money. Instead he banged the answer out of her. He left with her blessings and personal cell number not that he needed it. The next place he found was in Massachusetts. Luckily, that place was opened. At the desk sat a young girl with blonde hair.

"Morning sir how may I help you?"

"I'm lookin fer Ms. Darkholme."

"Oh she's on vacation."

"Where?"

"Trust me if I knew that I'd be calling her now. I hate when she's not here. Everyone is nearly cursing me out over the phone and the people who come in here." she shook her head.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Her vacations usually last two weeks."

"DO you have her home address then?"

"Does she have yours?" The girl looked nervous.

"Nevermind."

Upset he decided to contact an old friend of his, Rowan who had a way with computers. He gave Rowan her name and time to let him get to work. A few days later he came back.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"It's funny. You see Anna Darkholme doesn't show up anywhere Gambit. No birth certificate, SSN, nothing."

"That is weird. Did ya find anythang?"

He smiled, "Oh yeah, it appears that her name, Rogue you say her brother calls her shows up in the W.W.M.F."

"Te what?" he took a seat.

"The World Wide Mutant Files. You're on her too dude."

"Can ya delete me off?"

"Will do. Anyway Rogue is a mutant who jumped from category two to four practically overnight. Her strengths involve absorbtion by skin contact, flight, and superstrength. Her exact whereabouts are unknown, but it does say she frequents Charles Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. It's not too far from here if you have a pair of wheels thatis."

"Anythang else?"

"Nope. Not yet. It's so strange. It seems the earliest she can be tracked on computer is the ninth grade. Before that it's as if she didn't exist ..."

"Keep at it," Remy rose from his chair as Rowan printed out the instructions, "Call me if you find anythang else out."

"Will do. Oh and should I delete her off the W.W.M.F. as well?" He nodded.

A few hours later found him at the mansion. But she wasn't there. He had watched people coming and going for a week and still she had not arrived. Deciding she wasn't going to show he headed off to attend to some buisness overseas to clear his head.

**September **

Rowan called. He had an address. As fast as he could he got there ringing the doorbell a few times. Judging by the amount of mail she had yet to come home. Defeated he decided to hide in his car across the street. A proper stakeout was in order. By midnite his eyes grew heavy. He fell asleep on the silent street.

A dog barking caused him to awake. Looking at his watch he saw it was a little after six. He sat up to see if anything had changed. Nothing seemed out of sorts except for a light on the top floor that wasn't there before. More eager than a man his age should be he ran to the door and knocked with all his might. When that didn't work he gave a casual glance at the still sleepy street before breaking in through the window.

Not the smartest idea since he could had just melted it away with his powers. Shaking his head at himself he heard the flick of the switch. Then saw her.

**.**

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11 Break Fast

**Break Fast **

**. **

Her green eyes never strayed from his body afraid that if she even blinked he would vanish into thin air. Testily she took a long spoon out from the kitchen and poked him still not completely sure he was real or not. Still not convinced she went to her broken window. She admired her hand for a moment before sticking her hand through it confident that it would hit glass, but it didn't. Looking down she examined the window fragments. Maybe she had lost it and the man who broke in was actualy a petty thief not the man she longed to see.

There was of course one way to know for sure ...

Biting her lip she reached for him when he stirred. His breathing hitched as he awoke. His eyes blinking found theirselves first focused on her hand then on her face.

"Wat happened?" he smirked.

Instantly stopping blush from reaching her pale face she scowled, "You broke an entry an I knocked ya upside yer head. Now get out!" she pointed at the window.

Raising an eyebrow, "Ya don't want me to go do you?"

"Yes I do want you to go. See yerself out." she headed to the kitchen to place the wooden spoon back where it belonged when she heard her fridge open.

"I said go."

"An I say I aint leavin."

"Why not?"

"Why so?"

She rolled her eyes yanking at the drawer to replace the spoon. Rubbing her temples a little she turned back to him, "Yer married remember or was tat a passin fancy?"

"Is that te best reason ya got as ta why I should leave?"

"I'd say marriage is a good 'nough reason."

"Anything else?"

"I could call te cops on ya fer breakin an entry."

"And?"

"I don't recall invitin you in here."

"I aint a vampire. Remy can go where he pleases."

"Well go _pleases_ yerself somewhere else."

"There's only one place that I would want ta please myself." He stepped closer to her intently.

"Well if tat's te case my bathroom's up te stairs an on ya left. Clean up when yer done."

Laughing, "Are ya comin?"

Narrowing her eyes, "Is that supposed to be some kinda sex joke?"

"It could be."

"If it were funny." she finished before crossing her arms defencively, "Look I aint stupid."

"Never said yer were."

"Then stop avoidin te question."

"Wat question?"

"I don't know? What color are yer socks," she rolled her eyes, "Ya know damn well what I'm talkin bout."

"There black. And which question do ya want answered first?"

Steading herself, "Why are ya here instead of bangin ya wife on some island in te middle of nowhere?"

"I can't bang wat I don't have."

Quirking an eyebrow," Ya sayin tat ya aint married Cajun?"

"Yep."

She smiled at him then. Her hands unwound themselves from her chest to rest upon his. Leaning on him she inhaled his scent, "Remy?"

"Yes love?" he rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"May I ask ya sometin?"

"Anythang cherie."

"Really?"

"Really."

Smiling, "Well in that case," her expression turned instantly dark, "YA MEAN TA TELL ME I DID ALL THAT WORK FER NOTHIN! I HAD TA DEAL WIT HER, YER FIANCE, AND YALL FOREVER IN NEED OF SOMEONE HOLDING YALL HAND THROUGH IT LIKE I WAS YALL DAMN BABYSITTER AND FOR WHAT! NEXT TIME YA WANT TO BREAK UP WITH SOMONE DO IT BEFORE YA GET TO TE ALTER NOT AT TE EXSPENCE OF MY BROTHER AND ME YA GOOD FER NOTIN, STUPID, CAJUN, I OUTTA, SKIN YER COUNTRY ASS YOU DEMON EYED PIECE OF SHIT!"

His body had literally moved back at the force of her words. He should had known that telling her he left his wife would make her mad. nothing can ever be simple with her.

Taking a much needed breath she steadied herself, "Why'd ya do that for?"

Gulping a little, "I did it cause I knew it would never work out."

"A blind man coulda saw that comin." she interupted.

Continuing, "And cause I fell inlove with someone else."

"Let me guess since yer givin me those smolderin eyes by someone else ya mean me?"

"Oui. If you'll have me."

"Good, cause I don't wanna 'have ya'." she began finding some bowls. Today was a good pancake day.

"Is tis comin from te same girl I almost had sex with in her hotel room?"

"Almost," she stressed, "An I was drunk."

"Ya mouth didn't tast like liquor ta me?"

"Are ya sure bout that?"

"There's only one way ta find out." he tried to kiss her when she flung a floor cabinet door open instantly hitting him in the chins.

"Like pancakes?"

Rubbing his leg, "Well look who's changin te topic now."

"I don't know wat yer talkin about." she pulled a can of evaporated milk, eggs, and blueberries out of her fridge.

Gambit watched her quietly prepare breakfast. Why did she have to be so difficult? Then again Kurt had told him she was hurt before over and over again.

With his plate infront of him he spoke again, "Ok, I know I shoulda did tis earlier."

"Did wat? Wash ya hands?"

"No," he glared at her instead causing her to smirk a little, "Look for some reason I have fallen inlove with you. I don't want Bella or any other woman. I want you so stop acting like ya don't know why I'm here."

Pouring maple syrup over the top, "How do ya know that you love me?"

"I just do."

"Ok, but do you know that someone else won't come along and change yer mind? Ya left Bella and yall thought yall were perfect for each other."

"I had loved her once but thangs changed..."

Interupting again, "I know that Rems. I know what it's like ta be loved one day an not te next. If ya can leave yer childhood sweetheart what's ta stop ya from leavin me huh," she pointed her fork at him mencacingly, "I-WILL-NOT-BE-HURT-AGAIN Rems! Ya strike me as a guy who fucks alot. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I refuse to have some sort of relationship with you or anyone else if it's going to be centered around that. So if all you want is a piece of ass I suggest ya leave after ya finish yer food."

"I don't want that! Well I do ... but that's not te only reason!"

"Are ya sure? Are you sure that if this goes on that you will love me until the day we die? I want commitment. I aint saying that means I want ta be married right now or anythang. I don't ask a lot. I ask fer a guy ta be faithful. I ask fer a guy ta love me fer me. An I will not settle fer less than that. Nor do I want a seasonal boyfriend. Love aint a summer job."

"Anna," he growled at her offended, "I ain't none of those other men. Ya can't keep yerself hidin from te world because of what a few people did ta ya! Don't thank ya can judge me!"

"Then don't judge me!" she rose from her chair, "Do you know how many times I've had this conversation? Do ya know how many times I've heard 'I ain't like te others; I'll never hurt you' well I had enough of it!"

"Sound like a bitter femme ta me!" he snarled.

"Well excuse me that I can't get people ta love me jus by smilin at 'em or throwin a little cash at their feet!"

"Ya thank those whores loved me?"

"Men they're all te same! Yall thank wit yall manhoods! Women aren't like that! We care. We develope a relationship with the person if only for a little while! We can't just move on on a whim! If it were that easy I'd be running all up an down this street singin happy songs!"

"Oh so men can't feel huh? It's all about gettin laid huh? Do ya thank I left my fiance on my wedding day for you just cause I wanted ta screw you before settlin down?"

"No I believe yer here for te reasons ya said ya were!"

"Then why are ya mad at me!"

"Cause ya thank ya can just show up in my life like some Knight in Shinnin Armor! What did ya thank? Did ya thank that te moment I saw ya I would jump in yer arms an we would live happily ever after?"

"It don't matter what I thought would happen cause obviously I'm wrong," he paused enough to calm himself, "You know that you love me too!"

She remained quiet. Eating her pancakes before continuing, "So."

"So?"

"Look Remy I won't lie. There has been a connection since I met you between us it's just that I ... I really am happy ta see ya. I mean I wanted ta see ya. I missed you. I missed yer deviuos smirk an yer devilish good looks an yer smell an well ... I really went through a rough spot without you, but now that yer actually here infront of me I'm scared. I feel like yer gonna slip right through my hands an I'll be back where I started." she began to cry.

Reaching over to whipe her tears away, "Ya don't have ta be afraid of me or how we feel about each other."

"Yes I do," she cried harder, "I'm so scared that I'll loose you too." She moved from her seat to his arms.

Holding her, "I won't ever leave. I promise."

"I'm sorry but I can't just accept ya word. It ... it's not enough."

"Then I'll prove it to ya. I'll never leave yer side again." She looked horrified for a moment before working up a weak smile.

He held her long after she stopped crying. She didn't let go and he wouldn't either. He would make her see that he was here to stay. He would make her believe in him. He would show her that his words were not paperthin. He would prove to her that their love was true.

After what seemed like hours she lifted her head to his eyes, "How good is yer Italian?"

**. **

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12 Greetings

**Greetings **

**. **

Three months later and he was still faithful to Rogue's surprise. Even durning the super model weddings in Italy, six california coast weddings, and one in Hawaii complete with the skirt dancers wearing coconut tops. However, that still didn't convine her. At present she was driving to the institute where his greatest challenge, Jean, lurked always willing to dig her nails in anything she could rip away from her.

"So tell me bought ya friends?" Gambit asked.

"Ya already know Kurt. And there's Kitty. She uses the word like as a second language, but she's kind and loves pink. And there's Logan, I consider him my father so be nice. He can be stubborn, mean, and grouchy at times ,but he means well. There's Ororo, but everyone calls her Storm. She's really pretty and regal she does not take insult well. And there's Beast ..." she continued to give him the basic outline for him for some time.

"So all yer friends is mutants?"

"Yep."

"An they all live tagether in one big house?"

"Yep."

" ... I see." He seemed to have more to say, but no better than voicing it aloud.

"Oh and there's Jean an Scott. Scott is like te team leader slash rule abiding citizen. he has to wear his goggles at all times ta keep his power in check and Jean's his wife."

"That's all?"

"Did I miss something?"

"Jean's discription was rather short." he pointed out eyeing her suspiciously.

As if she didn't hear anything she pulled into the loal UDF, "Ya mind goin in ta get a few pints of icecream an a drink while I'm puttin gas in te car?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Ya could always walk to te mansion."

"i'll be right back." he called over his shoulder as he headed into the store. To be honest he was excited to finally meet people who had known her. The clients that she forced him to help her with really didn't know anything about her or cared to other than the fact that she was a great planner. After the supermodel wedding. Well during he had asked Rogue if it were ok to relieve his tension on the opposite sex or was she against it. She told him he could of course after getting a full back ground check on said person along with using protection on both sides and some other nonsence.

He was surprised that she took the question so literal. It was meant as a tease. Apparently, her lack of confidence in herself was ruining her judgement. And the way she watched him. It was as if she just knew that any second now he was going to pack is bags and leave her. Her faith in him was remarkabely low no matter how many dinners and or places she treated him to she was still suspicious.

"Took ya long enough." she said waiting in the car.

"How far out are we?" he asked taking his place in the passenger seat.

Pulling out, "Thirty minutes by speed limit."

He laughed, "And how long is it gonna take you to drive us there?"

Ten minutes later they pulled up to a mansion whose driveway was lined with navy ballons sporting a black X. There was at least thirty people outfront tossing beenie bags, catching frisbyies, shooting targets, throwing horseshoes, and playing other fungames.

"Did I miss somtin?" Gambit looked confused.

"Oh," she parked, "It's an X-MEN reunion."

"A what?"

"I'll explain on te way in. Don't forget the ice cream."

On the inside he noticed the place was rather nice and even more people were in here.

"I see the lost X-Man has returned." A tall person with a thick russian accent said.

"Pete!" Anna turned around being sure to give him a big hug. Something that Remy wasn't to fond of.

"Who is he?" Remy asked, failing at hiding the aggitation in his voice.

"Sorry where are my manners," she smiled, "Pete this is Remy my new boyfriend and Remy this is Pete. A good friend of mine."

"How good a friend." he snapped.

"Remy!" she snapped back.

Pete laughed. He had the feeling that these two might make it together, "We have known each other for years. It helps that I dated her for some of that time too."

Rogue glared at Pete. She knew he knew he said that on purpose. Grabbing her waiste possesively, "Come on Anna. Didn't ya want ta intraduce me ta Logan?"

"I would not be in such a rush to meet him my friend." Pete laughed before pointing to the back, "He is burning steaks on grill. Have fun. The rest of them is out there as well."

The back was huge ovrlooking a cliff. The first person to greet them had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with a far to huge grin on her face, "Rogue!" Kitty grabed her into a tight hug.

"Wat's up Kit?"

Kit then noticed Remy. Her smile managed to grow even wider. "So Rogue what is the name of the new flavor of the month?"

He smiled at her, "Remy LeBeau petite."

"Oh he sounds sexy," she swoned before pulling Rogue's ear closer although with the way she talked she ought as well just had shouted, "And he is hot like an egg on the sidewalk in the middle of july during a drought hot," she looked at him again before turning back to Rogue, "No he's even hotter that that! And he has an accent. That's always a plus! And do I detect a little french?"

Blushing somewhat, "Well he is Cajun."

"I see," Kitty smiled at Rogue's blush, "He's muscular. Well not as much as my Pete, but he looks great!"

"You look nice too." Remy interupted them quite enjoying the flatery.

"Flatery will get you know where Mr. LeBeau," she loked slyly at Rogue, "Well maybe it will get you in her pants."

Rogue leered at her, "What's tat sposed ta mean."

"Oh don't tell me you're still a virgin!" Kitty squeaked.

"You are?" Gambit looked at her as if she were prey.

"And what's wrong wit that Kit?" Rogue was rather red at the moment as Remy gave her rear a quick squeeze earning a slap.

Raising her hands in surrender, "Hey if you wanna be president of the celibicy club ..."

"And what's wrong with that?" Logan growled coming behind them, "Hey Stripes."

"Hey Logan." she smiled back at him.

Glaring at Remy's arm wrapped firmly around his 'daughter's' waist, "And who's this." he all but growled.

Kitty laughed. Rogue rolled her eyes. Remy let go of Anna. He raised his hand to Logan, "Te names Remy LeBeau it's a pleasure ta meet ya."

"I wish I could say the same." Logan growled, "Enjoy yourselves." he stomped off grumbkling something about Rogue's new boyfriend and how he wouldn't last too long.

Pulling his hand back, "Did I do sometin wrong?"

"Like no," Kitty gave him a pittying look, "Logan just has like a few trust issues is all. Like don't worry I'm sure you'll grow on him."

"Ja, he'll grow all right," Kurt entered with Amanda,"On the end of his claws zhat is."

"Bonjour Kurt." Remy couldn't help, but like him even in his fury form, "Oh and this must be Cocoa Goddess?"

Amanda blushed, "Did he really say that?"

"Umm," Kurt paniked quickly, "Zhis is Amanda and zhis is Remy," he gestered to the wrong person, "No I mean that you are Remy and you are Amanda ... no wait I mean."

Saving him, "We understand Kurt," Rogue sighed, "Where's everyone else?"

After catching up with almost everyone they played a few games and enjoyed the cookout. That was until Logan 'accidentily' stabbed him with the grill fork.

"It was an accident Stripes." Logan persisted.

"No it wasn't an ya know it now apologize!" Rogue growled back. Remy didn't know what Rogue was playing at by asking him to behave it was obvious the short bastard had no attention of getting to know him. Sure he'll grow on you, my ass he thought watching the two argue.

"Hey Rogue you're here!" Scott came over to her and shook her hand.

"Had fun?" she noticed the lipstick stains on his neck.

Blushing, "Well ... umm ... yeah ... whose he?"

"Remy I'd like ya ta meet my friend Scott."

"The team leader?" Gambit asked shaking his hand.

"You know it." Scott smiled back.

"Hello." Jean said coming up behind him. Remy didn't miss the quick look of disdain pass over her face, "You must be Rogue's boyfriend."

Remy shook her hand. The way she looked at him made him feel like a prize turkey on Thanksgiving Day and he wasn't so sure he liked that. "Te names Remy LeBeau."

"Remy huh." her eyes roamed his body before adverting back to Scott. She gave him a long kiss eyeing Rogue the whole time before placing an arm around his waist, "I hope you had fun," she looked at him, "I know I will."

Rogue instantly turned to leave. He chased after her, "I take it Jean aint a friend of yours."

Glaring, "Gee what gave ya that idea? Te part where she stared at ya like a prized pig or te part where she was suckin all over her husband's face?"

"Well ..."

"Don't answer. That was a rhetorical question," she turned to him, "Enjoy yerself. it appears tat I lost my appetite."

"Anna!" he called after her as she took to the sky. He didn't know she could fly. Swearing he made his way after her.

Rogue was sitting alone on the roof when Logan found her.

"I haven't been back a damn day and she's at it again!" Rogue hissed.

"Look kid ..."

"No you look," she interupted, "She's gonna bat those eyelashes then she's gonna blow a kiss an then he'll be all over tat bitch in heat!"

"Maybe she's doing you a favor this time. This new kid Rim ..."

"Remy."

"Remy," eyeroll, "Is a pretty boy. And you know that all pretty boys want the same thing."

Whispering, "He's different Logan, I know it."

"That's what you thought about the others."

"But ..."

"But?"

"It's different this time. I know it."

Logan looked her over, "Rogue don't tell me that you're falling in love with him," she remained silent, "Rogue?"

"Logan."

"You fell in love with him didn't you," he began to talk to her as if she were a child, "I told you before that every man you meet won't love you in return. I tld you that you attach yourself to people so hard that you can barely tell when they're dragging you underwater. And let me guess he told you he was different. He told you he was better than anyone you've ever had right?"

"Yeah he did."

"Oh come on we both know you've heard that speech more times than I say Danger Room. And yes I know what Jean did to you over and over again was wrong and I know that you want to be loved kid, but life ain't a fairytale. Do you honestly believe that this Cajun can keep his hands out of the cookie jar? We both know the answer to that."

Rogue fought back her tears as anger shook her form, "Why can't ya just be happy fer me! Just tis once?"

"I was happy with you and Scott and you and Pete. We all know how that turned out."

"Yeah we all know that stupid I-cant-touch-nobody-without-zapping-ya-of-yer-life-energy Rogue fell inlove with the first guy that paid her any mind. She was so blinded by happiness that her one wish was granted that I didn't see that he was using me. But ya want ta know something Logan?" she didn't give him time to answer, "Scott said he never cared fer me but he lied. Why do ya thank Jean hates me so? Cause she knows that all of Scott's heart doesn't belong to her anymore. Sure it may be a miniscule piece, but a miniscule piece she would had had if she wasn't throwin herself at Duncan every chance she got!

So Jealous Jean had to take this out on me. She wants to break me. She wants me to feel worse than her. She won't be happy till I am nothing. That is why she tried ta take Pete away. the bitch just lucked out that Pete and I seperated,but on good terms. But even then that wasn't enough! That whore had ta take my fiance away from me. I aint stupid. I hardly believe that Antonio saw her one day an just knew he had to have her.

I am willing to bet Jean played on my one and only weakness. By then she knew I could control my power, but I never would give any of my partners sex, but she could, would, and did. I bet she went after him in calculated moves slowly pulling him away until he was gone for good. And we both know damn well Jeans gonna try te same thang on Remy!

So you thank I should just let Remy go. That I should 86 him before he gets the chance to prove himself to me! You know he told me that I can never move on if I keep myself hidden away. And he was right. i am happier with him and I'm gonna follow this thang through whether it last a few days or a couple of years."

"Protective are we," Logan sighed again, "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"No you just want to see me alone all my life. You selfish bastard. Now if you don't mind I have ta check on Remy."

Logan stared at her fly away, speechless.

**. **

**Please Review **

**Sorry for the wait. I found this great fanfic and could barely pry myself away from it. Sorries :) **


	13. Chapter 13 Understand

**Understand **

**.**

And he thought he was persistant. He couldn't even turn the corner without running into that red headed harpy. And when he did run into her she was always gave him those sultry eyes while running her fingers along her breast. It was sickening. He may be a man, but Jean struck him as despereate not sexy or whatever else she was trying to be.

The only time she stopped was when Rogue and her supoosed husband Scott were in a room together. He knew Jean was sucking all over Scott's face to spite her. He just didn't know why. So he inquired a few people. Kitty loved to dish the dirt on everyone, afterall she had a title to retain as Gossip Queen, and told him what had happened and what Jean had did. She also told him that although she felt sorry for Rogue she felt more sorry for Scott. She knew he wasn't oblivious to Jean's games yet he never said a word against her.

Thanking her for the information he quickly made his way to the kitchen where Rogue was filling up a basket of goodies for their picnic this afternoon.

"Need help?"

"No." she said placing a striped blanket over everything, "I just finished."

"Good. I'll drive."

"But it's my car."

"And my life now lets move." He loved the look of anger on her face. After a moment or two it dissolved. No doubt she thought the argument pointless as they headed out.

Gerry Park was beautiful this time of year covered with wild flowers, tall grass, and volumonous trees. They walked hand in hand until they came across a patch where the soft grass bended against the wind overlooking a family of ducks at the pond bellow.

He took the striped blanket out and layed it against the ground fighting the warm breeze. When that was done they both sat down. As she unpaked he took off their shoes then layed back feeling the sun tickle his skin. She layed next o him placing her head on his chest. She sighed into his comforting arm. Together they rested long enough for a group of clouds to pass the sun by.

"Hungry yet?" she asked him placing her chin on his chest.

Raising an eyebrow, "I'm always hungry."

"Not for me," she swatted him on his chest playfully,"I meant the food."

Rubbing his chest in guise of pain, "Can't I have both?"

"Only te food. Take it or leave it." she scolded lightly before removing herself from him fully.

"Wat we got ta eat?"

"BLT's, water, cucumber salad, brownie squares, fruit, an warm pasta salad."

"Sounds good." he watched her remove the sandwhich halves that she cut on the diagnol wrapped in transparent paper, "Thanks." he took his from her.

She pulled herself one out before passing them each an Avion, "Yer welcome swamprat."

He smirked into his sandwhich as he ate it. Finished far quicker than he wanted to be he was happy to find six more halves in the basket. Taking another one he also pulled out the tubawear containing the cucumber salad followed by a plastic fork to eat it with. Seeing that she wanted it too he took the rest of the forks causing her to give him that stare that broke lesser men.

Eagerly he fed her with his fork loving the way she took the fork in her mouth for a few moments longer than she should in one long graceful motion ending it with her wipping her lips clean. Managing to steal a fork away she fed him too.

When all was gone save for the last two sandwich halves, brownies, and a bottle of water they went back to their previous position holding each other. Her emerald eyes to his ruby and vice versa.

"Ya look peaceful out here." He noted.

She snuggled closer, "It's hard not ta be peacefull here with all te distractions gone."

"Ya mean Jean?" Remy said knowingly.

"Well _that_," she sighed, "And there's no work ta be done, no one intervening in our lives, no sadness, no suffering, and I get ta share tis moment of peace wit you. It's hard ta be sad when we get ta cuddle like this." to emphasise her point she rubbed her head against his.

Rubbing her hair, "There won't be sadness and suffering out there Anna if ya let it go. Wat happened wit you an whoever else that's in te past. Let it go. Wat is done is done. Try ta do yerself a favor an forgive 'em."

"Forgive 'em? You been going ta church Cajun?"

"Non, but I heard it helps."

"How can I forgive them fer what they did ta me?"

"That's what you gotta figure out."

"Gee thanks Dr. Phill." she snapped.

Chuckling, "I ain't say tat it was goin ta be easy."

"But, forgiving them won't make them suffer."

"Who says they aint sufferin now?"

Rogue thought about it. He had a point. She had only thought of herself in all this. Defending her actions, " Scott has Jean and Pete has Kitty. Angel has watever bimbo tat comes his way an I don't know bout Antonio."

"Does Scott truly have Jean?" he asked her.

"Well ..."

He interupted, "If he had Jean would she still be trying to get every man ya brang home ta meet 'em? Non. Pete, let me tell ya, feels bad. He hates ta see ya suffer. He told me so. An Angel's a dick. An Antonio I bet really misses you."

"Ha, what makes ya thank that?"

"Look at it from his point of view. If he was willing to marry you then a few stolen moments of passion with Jean meant nothing to him. Afterall he ain't plan ta get caught an if what ya told me an from wat I heard ya never gave him a chance ta explain himself. You were so hurt that watever he said would never make you take him back."

"So yer on his side?"

"Non, I'm just sayin maybe you'll feel better wit a bit a closeur."

Thinking about it, "Maybe..."

"Anna," he turned her eyes to his, "Ya can't move forward if ya don't let go. Ya know how horrible Bella an I were tageether. I couldn move on cause I still thought about her, About how she used to be. So blinded by te past tat I couldn't see what was infront of me. Ya know te sayin outta mind outta sight? Well ya helped me ta move forward. Tat's why I thank ya should do te same thang. Talk wit everyone. See te situation from their eyes. Maybe it'll help ya move on."

She blinked. Had he actually said something ... smart? Ruffling his hair, "Who knew ya had a brain under tat?"

"You."

"Well I ain't convinced just yet." she winked at him before their eyes turned to the sky to watch the clouds take shape.

**... **

Rogue had thought over what Remy said. She had to learn to forgive might had been a stretch, but he was right about the part of being held back. That is why she decidedto take his advice. She had called Antonio. To her surprise he was actually sorry! He told her that it was supposed to be a quickie. He didn't know that she knew Jean although now that he thought of it it made since why she wanted to fool around in the studio versus his office. He even asked for her back saying that he could work it out. Rogue wanted to hate him. She wanted to punch him for what he did again, but at the same time it seemed useless. What good would come of it? She kindly declined his offer.

She didn't bother calling Angel. Next on her list was Pete. She talked to him quite briefly.

"Why did ya want us ta break up?" she asked him.

"For two reasons," Pete walked past the daffodils that lined the mansion courtyard, "One I was tired of Jean. She used to tell me horrible stories about you. I was not fool enough to believe them so she began to stalk me. I swore it would be the last after I woke to her stroking me. It was the same morning I dumped you. I figured get rid of you I get rid of her. It was the single most selfish thing I ever did. I am most agreaved about it till today. Also, I broke up with you Anna because I knew it wouldn't work out and I knew you knew the same thing. We were both heartbroken. Using each other to stand up on."

"I understand." _I understand Jeans more of a bitch than I thought_, She thought.

Pete looked at her, "Why is it you ask me this now?"

"Remy says tat if I understand wat happened between me an my boyfriends tat I might be able ta move on."

"He is smart man," Pete grinned, "Once in a while."

"Even less than that." she laughed back.

"I am glad for this though. And to him. We have finally come clean. I feel this is now a true break. Too many words were left unsaid. Please do not do the same with him I rather see him apart of the 'family' now."

"He's grown on ya already?"

He nodded, "He is like older brother I always wanted and little brother I wish I never had." he smiled.

After a few more words they split up. Next she cornered Scott in the library.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Scott pulling a tome from the bookcase.

She pulled up a chair, "I want to talk about us. When there was a us from a long time ago."

"I see," Scott's eyes searched the perimeter of the room before taking the seat opposite her, "I guess I should start from the beginning."

"Got tat right."

Placing the tips of his fingers together resembling the Professor he began, "It all started the beginning of senior year, no wait scratch that it started the summer when Jean and I were five. The Professor brought a young girl here with her parents. The moment I saw her I liked her. When I heard she was to stay we were inseperable. We did everything together from childhood to adolesence. Naturaly, I as did everyone else, figured that Jean and I would be a couple.

I had never worked up the nerves to ask her. But I figured you know we kissed a few times and went out to the movies and such so yeah we were dating. Just not officialy. Then one day I came to school to see her arms wrapped around _him_," the red behind his glasses brightened for a moment, "She didn't want to ride in my car anymore. She didn't want me to take her out anymore. It wasn't 'Scott and I did this or that' anymore. Instead it was 'Duncan's so hot! Duncan's the star football player! Duncan's rich!' . You see Rogue," his fingers turned into fist, "I felt so betrayed. How could she do this to me! Still I was so hopelessly inlove with her I tried to assume that this was some kinda phase. That someday she would wake up and come back to me. That time never came. It hurt so much to see her with him. My heart constricted breaking piece by piece.

So I wanted her to hurt just as bad as I did and worse. I wanted her heart to feel as if someone was ripping it out of her chest everytime she saw me with another woman. So with this plan in mind I had to choose someone. Teran was just so annoying I knew it couldn't be her. Fujyoka was already engaged to someone back in Japan. Meagan was to blah. I had to do something. Then I thought of you. You who was always so willing to be there for me no matter what. At the time you were still pretty knew to the team. I trusted you with my life and yet I knew absolutely nothing about you. And it was pretty obvious you liked me alot."

Blushing, "It was that bad."

"Worse," Scott said with pitty in his eyes, "And I noticed everytime I payed you any mind, even when she was with Duncan, that she got jealous. So I put you at the top of my PayBack List. When I thought about it I figured I could piss Jean off all the time. There would never be a break with all of us living in the mansion and all. So I thought hard. I couldn't make it obvious what I intended to do. So I moped around the mansion over and over knowing that sooner or later you'd ask me what was wrong.

Then you did. It soon became obvious to everyone that you were taking care of me. So when we started dating no one found it odd. Originaly I thought the dating thing would only last for a week, but Jean just had to be stuborn I guess to make a point so I made mine.

I'm sorry Rogue, the whole time I never really cared about how you would come out of this. In my eyes I only saw revenge. But you just had to go and surprise me. I didn't want to give a damn about you in a romantic way. However, whenever I looked at something green I would think it has Anna's eyes. Or when I do something stupid I would hear your voice in my head scolding me. I had started to fall for you. I shouldn't had. I didn't plan on it. If Jean never came around I don't know where the both of us would be today.

And you were so happy. It made me happy knowing that every smile on your face was caused by me and only me," he scratched his head nervously, "I cared. It wasn't always one sided. You have to know that I never wanted you to find out the way you did. I wanted to tell you. In an odd way I'm kinda happy you caught us looking back. If you didn't find out for yourself I would had never had the nerve to tell you in person."

"An why not?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't know if you know this or not Rogue, but you come off very intimidating. I was and still am quite scared of you. And lets just say I'd rather not repeat the beating you gave me the night you caught us."

"I shoulda done worse."

"I know," he inhaled deeply, "It is because of me that Jean hates you so much."

"What gave ya tat idea?" she asked sarcasticaly.

"No you don't understand. I bet you thought she was mad at you for the beating you gave her, which she was, but that wasn't exactly it."

Interested, "It wasn't?"

"You see after we seperated Jean and I instantly got back together. And well I kinda missed having you around. Not alot, but a little."

"Enough ta piss Jean off?"

"Yeah about that you see. Jean and I had went out to Lobster Red for dinner one night. I argued that she knew I didn't have a lot of money since I had to spend a good portion of my allowance fixing my car yet she just had to order the most exspensive things on the menu. She told me that love doesn't have a price. I told her it does if I didn't get anything to eat out of the deal. She rolled her eyes and said we could just share if it made me feel better. During the dinner I waited for her to I don't know look at me a certain way. The way you used to like I was the center of the universe. I know that sounds stupid, but I missed being the and all be all in a persons life. Whenever Jean looked at me I didn't feel anything. Not even what used to be there before all this happened.

So I kinda snapped at her. We argued and I told her that I wished she were you. You should had seen the look on her face. I had finally got the revenge I had wanted. It was bittersweet. She seemed so out of it for a while. Then you and Pete got on and she snapped back with avengence. If her eyes weren't on me they were on you. You don't understand Rogue. She wants to make your life worse than hell because of a few stupid words I said. I tried to derail her. No matter how many ways I show my love for her she still is smitten with your demise. Even after I married her Jean's heart is still so full of contempt when it should be full of love. Love for me."

"Scott," he looked at her, "A part of me wants to say Karma's a bitch while a bigger part of me wants to say I'm sorry for yer luck."

"Your just like Logan," he laughed, "Always so blunt."

"Is something wrong wit tat?"

"No, it just means that you're telling the truth even when it hurts."

"Sorry," she patted him on the back, "If it's any consilation I feel bad about how Jean's treatin ya. You aren't half bad yerself." With that she left him. Closing the door to the library behind her she felt relieved. She had found a sence of peace. It was nice to know that others beside herself had their own troubles. In a strange way that was comforting.

Walking to her room she recieved a phone call, "Hello?"

"Anna tat you?"

"Course it is Rems. Wat's wrong?"

"I need ya help. She just want quit. An I've tried everythang for her ta go away."

Gripping the phone tighter, "Where are you?"

"Hiding ontop the gazebo. Please hurry."

She flew out the closest window she could. She found him easily. He was the one floating in midair begging for Jean to let him go.

"Jean?" Rogue's voice was crisp startling the telepath into letting Remy go.

"Rogue I didn't see you there."

"I know." she landed besides him.

"We were just talking honest." Jean proclaimed.

"Jean we both know wat you were tryin ta do."

"What ever do you mean." she made her voice out innocent. None of them noticing the library window was open.

"Stop tryin ta take my man away Jean. Notin ya ever do will make ya feel better so quit it before I make good on tat promise from a few chapters ago."

Her face eased gracefully from inocent to malevolent, "Don't try to play saint with me. He will succumb just like the others did."

"Does Scott know what you're up too?"

"No and he's not going to find out either." Threat laced her tone.

"He probobly already knows." Remy mentioned.

Ignoring him, "You win tonight Rogue, but the battle has just begun," her eyes roamed over Gambit's, "He will be my next conquest."

Rogue smacked her in the face. It came so suddenly she didn't realise what she did until it was too late.

"I do love a good cat fat."

"Save it Cajun."

"I do."

She turned around to snap at him when she got an idea, "Come here," she placed her hands on his head, "Jean'll probobly use some mind tricks on ya. Wit te power I borrowed."

"Stole."

"Borrowed."

"Stole."

"Ha, like yer one ta talk. Anyway I'll put a block up ta keep 'er out."

"Good an after this is done I'm gonna find us a new hiding place. Like Topeka or Vancouver."

"Good idea." she pulled him closer.

**. **

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14 Maple Leaf

**Maple Leaf **

**.**

It was moments like these that Scott Summers longed for. The few and sparse times when they would cuddle in bed to the first rays of sunshine. This morning Mrs. Summers was sporting a rather transparent ebony nightgown as he held her in his arms.

"Scott." she kissed his forehead first, then his cheekbones, then his ears and neck shortly followed by his lips, "I was thinking."

"Thinking about what?" He kissed her back pationately yet gently. She smiled back at him. Her eyes saying the words her lips never did, "I love you."

"Remember our conversation?"

"Which one?"

A devious glint crossed her features as she crawled ontop of him. His eyes lit up behind his visor, "Oh I remember that conversation Jean."he grabbed her hips. Stradeling her against his body.

"No not that conversation Scott," she bent her forehead down with a flick of her hair to his ear. Jean began to suckle his ear taking nips here and there before pulling back an inch to blow breath on it sending delightful chills down his spine, "The one about having children."

Had she actually said that? Scott blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he was sure life was as is he pulled Jean into a hug, "Thank you Jean so much! I know how hard this will be for you with your doctor career and all. You don't know how truly happy this makes me that you are finally willing to take the next step!" Scott held her tightly. Tears trailed a path down his face into her hair.

"Scott," she pulled back, "I realised that I was being selfish. And lately I haven't been myself. I was not being fair to either of us. I promise, I promise that I'll make things better."

"You aren't obligated to have children right now jean if you don't want too."

She smiled up at him, "As of late I've had dreams of little red headed tikes running around the mansion ambushing the Professor."

"Me too," he placed another kiss to her forehead, "Let's start now!" he flipped her underneath him before she could even blink.

"No, wait Scott!"

"Wait why?"

"What about the others? They might here us."

"That won't be any different from any other night."

"Yes it is."

"Explain."

She sighed, "Scott we aren't just pleasuring ourselves anymore. We are trying to make a family," she placed a hand on her stomach, "I don't think that you will be able to unleash your full potential whilst being considerate to the other residents here."

"Fine. Then where do you suggest we do this then?"

At that she smirked, "I know the perfect place."

**[48 HOURS AGO] **

"How was work?" Gambit asked her as she came into her bedroom.

"Hard, why don't ya try it one day?" she pushed his feet off the coffee table.

"Tat bad?"

"Worse. It seemed like everyone an they mama was there taday. She wants this ,but mom wants that! I can't stand it! Why don't they sort everything out before they come in my office an hold me over time cause I gotta settle they disputes! I ain't Oprah!" she slammed a bunch of folders on her desk.

"Looks like we're busy."

"We're? We're? Where was we're when I had ta do te boquest by hand? Where was we're when I tracked down six awoll grooms and dragged they asses back ta te alter huh? Where were 'we' then!"

"Look I know ya had a bad day. Tat don't mean take it out on me."

The vein in her temples rose along with a vase in her fist she hadn't realised she picked up until it went soaring in Gambit's direction.

He cought it with ease, "Relax cherie. I wouldn want ya ta die of a heart attack why ya still a virgin."

He could practicaly here the evil glare she was giving him before she took a deep breath, "Ok Mr. We, we got a couple out in Vancouver."

"Canada?"

"The same. This whole week is dedicated to her happiness. Normaly I would take a little longer than that, but she's been going through planners like Bobby goes through condoms. From wat I hear she's a real bitch and fickle too."

"So you want me ta romance her inta staying?"

"No you're going to help me give her the best wedding of her life so get packing we leaving tanight."

"Should I pack your clothes to?"

"Don't even think about it Cajun."

Slightly dissapointed he set upon his tasks. Around six he found her eating ice cream in the kitchen.

"Is there enough left fer me?" Remy asked leaning against the door frame.

"Sure," she sat the spoon down, "Go out te gate, take a left, then a right. Krogers is on yer left."

"I meant can I have some of te peticular icecream you eatin?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Wat are ya gonna give me fer this ice cream?"

"Depends what brand is it?"

"Ben and Jerry's."

"Alright what do you want then?"

"I want a kiss. ne that'll make me forget my awful day at work an the vase I threw at you."

"I can do that."

"I'll soon find out."

Rogue had been wanting to be more intimate with him for a while. Remy nearly everyday more than hinted his desires to her, yet never made a move. He was waiting for her. Or can you call it waiting when everytime he stepped out of line she just used her powers on him before anything could happen?

Remy was doing a happy dance ending with a good few backflips in his head. She had actually asked him to kiss her. He briefly wondered if she had too much to drink or were the extra calories from the ice cream were cloging up her brain artries. Either way he finally had the chance to speed their relationship up a bit. But he also knew Rogue wouldn't take it to well if he tried to take advantage of the situation.

So he approached slowly making sure she was concious of his every move. He stopped in front of her and looked down. He wanted to read her eyes to see how she felt about this, but he was met with stone cold eyes. How did she do that? Logan perhaps ...

He bent down gently touching his lips to hers. He nibbled and sucked here and there never invading her mouth. Eventualy she pushed him back with a roll of her eyes, "Just cause I said I wanted ta forget didn't mean sind me ta sleep!"

See that's what happens when you try to be nice. So instead of going about things with a Christian approach he dove into her mouth. After a very warm minute or two he released her for air, "Better, but I'm willin ta bet tat te light switch over there is more turned on than I am."

That hurt. How much damage can the pride of one man take? "Anna?"

"What?"

He grabbed her roughly by her hair crashing her lips against his. They battled for dominance. This may be a game, but he held all the cards. He managed to open her mouth first. Invading. Tasting her and the strawberry ice cream she was eating. Her hands wound theirselves around his neck pulling him even closer as if the hand on her hair did nohing for her.

His loose hand found her back. With spread fingures he began to trace the contours of her body almost menacingly. His nails digging in the fabric of her shirt until he reached the top of her jeans. He knew she wanted him to go lower, but he wouldn't. This trist was his to control. He moved his hand back up. The other holding her hair yanked her back. Her bottom lip sliding out of his. Saliva brightening the corner of her swollen lips.

Her eyes opened slowly not exactly registering that he had let him go. He was baout to grip her again when she surprised them both by jumping into his arms. Catching her her legs wound theirselves around his waist. This time she smirked yanking his hair pulling him to her for a peck then setting him loose along her neck as his hands gripped her bottom firmly. he would never forget the feel of her flesh in his hands ever.

Yanking him back she lead him to her mouth. Turned on he all but waved the middlefinger at the Gentlemen approach to this. He switched her weight to one hand using the other to scatter the contents of the table on the floor before slamming her against it. She should had protested. Cried in pain. Instead she moaned. He was once again on top of things. His lips found hers again as his arms started to trail theirselves up her thighs when the sound of the rfigerator door opening stopped them both.

"Like umm sorry to interupt." Kitty was beet red holding a glass of milk in her hand. Exactly how long had she been there?

"Kitty ..." Roue's voice was meant to contain malice, yet it had a breathless note to it.

"I was just thirsty honest. After watching you two I think I'm gonna like find Pete and help him work out some tension. Just pretend like I wasn't here." she walked off.

Gambit sighed. That girl was so nosey. No doubt she was watching them from the beginning. He bent down to pick up from where he left off when he was kicked onto the floor by Rogue.

"Alright Cajun that was a ... pretty good kiss."

"It looked more than pretty good to me."

She sniffed, "I've had better." she loved to tease him. The look on his face was priceless, "Come on we gotta go. Vancouver awaits."

"I hope we have plenty of freetime."

"Why?" Rogue asked picking up the things he knocked off form the table.

"Cause I might jus show ya wat else I'm pretty good at."

Pretending she didn't know what he was talking about, "You are not pickpocketing foreighners again Remy."

"You know what I meant."

"You said something that you're pretty good at. Are you planning to cook as well?"

Narrowing his eyes at her, "You'll just find out te hard way won't you?"

Jean watched them from the shadows. It was not her intent to ruin Rogue's life again just yet when she walked down to get some orange juice. Instead she saw Kitty smiling just outside the kitchen door. As Kitty stepped in Jean leaned along the door frame turning her eye cautiously around the corner to see her nemisis making out with her new target. How could that be? She had tried nearly everything to win him over.

Honestly how hard did a gal have to try? Maybe she should sit on his bed, legs spread, with an arrow pointng to her sex. Upset she continued to survey them and Kitty smiling in obvious approval of their activities until she got caught of course. Seeing that Kitty was about to leave she hid behind a tall bust. After the girl left she came back to listen further.

Vancouver?

Did Rogue honestly think she could escape her? Her wrath was all encompossing. She'd burn the planet if that's what it took to break the two apart. Biting her nail she headed back to her room. Scott was showering as she scowled at her ceiling from her bed. She knew she was leaving as well, but how to do so without looking suspicious?

Using her mind she reached out to find their exact location. Strangely Remy's mind was blocked so she tried Rogue's. She hated doing that because more than often she cam eacorss the psyche of someone else today she got Ms. Marvel who Rogue accidently fully absorbed taking both her mind and powers.

With her eyes closed she saw Rogue's mind. It was a field of grey as far as the eye could see populated with wraiths, ghostly spirits, that half resembled people. There was only one here who had a true form. The blonde woman surged forward with a punch sending Jean realing back into her own mind. Upset, she decided to contemplate a saffer way of getting the information she seeked.

**... **

"Oww!"

"Wat's wrong Anna?" Gambit asked as they borged the Blackbird with Logan who was going to take the jet back after hey dropped them off.

"My head hurt."

"I wonder why." Logan said looking straight at Gambit.

"Want me to grab some advil?"

"No it passed. It was weird though. Felt like something was tryin ta claw its way inside my head then got forcefully dejected."

"Pictures of me nude perhaps?" Gambit said hopefully.

"You know good an well I aint seen ya nude."

"Yet."

"Let's go." Logan said taking off a little harder than he had to.

**[Vancouver; Granville Island Hotel] **

"What ya mean ya canceling te wedding!" Rogue all but growled at the lady who she was supposed to be helping, "I took off this whole week for you personaly! I was promised a fee for my work! If I would had known ya had cold feet I would had just scheduled someone else in! Time is money Ms. Cook an I ain't got time fer people ruining my schedule! Do you know how many customers you lost me this week not ta mention how much work it's gonna be rewritting my schedule!"

They hadn't been in the hotel for an hour yet when Ms. Cook showed up deciding to tell her that she broke her engagement days ago when a phone call would had sufficed. Now she was busy verbaly tearing the poor woman a new hole. She was pissed. Remy wanted to pull her back, but he was afraid that in her state her temper would burn his arms off if he even came near her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Darkholme. it won't happen again."

"It sure as hell wont cause I am never taking you on as a client again!"

"Will it make you feel better if I just give you some cash and go?"

"Some?"

"Will a few hundred work?"

Anna laughed, "A few hundred? That was te cost ta get overhere!" She wasn't going to tell her she took the jet now was she?

"I have a buisness ta run Ms. Cook. I do not have time ta be detured by clients with cold feet! I turned down five appointments for you! And they all probobly hired someone else so you tell me what is a few hundred doing for me huh?"

Ms. Cook looked scared to death. Was this really the nice lady she talked to over the phone? "Ok how about half of our agreed payment?"

"That'll do." Rogue watched her write the check then snatched it out of her hands before Ms. Cook fled.

"Bitch," Rogue muttered slamming the door shut, "Looks like we came all te way here fer notin. Guess we outta call Logan."

"Non let's stay."

"Stay? Stay? Did you not just hear what I told her? Time is money."

"You ain't nowhere near broke Anna. Besides I work too."

"I like legally aquired money better."

Rolling his eyes, "She payed you half right."

Looking the check over, "Yes."

"Well then we should stay half the time. You need a break before you break someone."

"What are you tryin ta say?"

"That you look a little stressed is all. Nothing a little relaxing won't fix."

"Fine. I'll call my secretary ta switch the schedule for the other half of the week."

"Good girl."

They spent the rest of the day exploring the area. Remy knew she was far too mad to touch her again like this afternoon. By bedtime the scowel didn't leave her face.

"We can share the bed Rems. Touch me though an yer dead."

They never shared a bed before. Fine he wouldn't touch her, but she didn't say he couldn't lay very very close to her.

...

Jean pulled out her laptop searching for Rogue's buisness phonenumbers. Clicking on the sight she found contact us. Two numbers were given as well as an email. She called the building at 121-2121 only to recieve a buisness signal. It was the same with 565-5656. So she resorted to an email.

_Hello, _

_I wish to make an inquiry about your services and I am willing to pay top dollar $$$ to have my wedding cordinated by Ms. Darkholme herself after all her work speeks for itself. Please contact me back at . Thanks. _

She fooled around with solitare for one hundred and eighty minutes before she got a responce.

_Thanks for the inquiry, _

_Unfortuantely Ms. Darkholme is taking no customers at the time since she is on buisness in Vancouver, but if it is urgent she may take a personal call at the Granville Island Hotel phone; the number is 437-1111. _

_Sorry for the inconvience; Melonie Shaw _

Jean smirked as she typed Granville Island Hotel into her search engine, "Not inconvinent at all Michelle." she nuttered as she pulled up directions. If only she could figure out a way to leave the mansion without it being suspicious to either Scott or anyone else?

**[At Present] **

Rogue and Gambit were just coming from the exercise room when they heard a familiar voice coming from the lobby.

"I told you that it would be beautiful here Scott."

"You're the only one I see." He pulled her into a hug, "I can't wait for you to get pregnant."

The southerners stopped in their tracks seeing the two embrace. It seemed sureal to actually see those two here. Was it coincidence?

"Rogue! Remy! Fancy seeing you here!" Jean smiled. Scott turned also surprised.

"Hello Scott." Rogue greeted.

"And Jean." Remy said half heartidly.

Jean rested her head on Scott's shoulder with a bright smile and eyes only for him, "I wanted to get away for a while so that Scott and I can ... umm ... progress in our relationship." she blushed.

"Progress?" Remy asked.

Scott's smile became even brighter than hers, "We are going to make a baby."

"Too much information." Rogue said, "Well we're not goin ta hold ya up."

"Good because I have strawberries and champange waiting in our room. Let's go Scott!" Jean practically dragged him to their room.

"Well that was different." Remy commented.

"Different yes. Coincidence unlikely."

He studied her, "Ya thank Jean's just here ta screw with us?"

Nodding, "I doubt Scott'll be te only one she's screwing this weekend. Good thang we only got a day left here."

"Oui."

Scott slammed Jean against the metal door putting his lips to hers urgently. His mind told him that this was a trick. That his own wife really didn't wont to have kids. That the only reason they were here on this 'second honeymoon' was for her to abuse Rogue's life further. His heart wanted to believe her lies while his body just wanted to live for the moment and that moment dealt with Jean intimatly.

Thankfully Scott was finished. It was not that he was bad or anything, but she had other matters to attend to. She had half a mind to force him to sleep ,but finally he did. Carefully she snuck into the bathroom. During sex she had placed a barrier within herself to keep his seed from implanting itself on her. Sure children is nice, but she was a career woman. She refused to ruin it by being made into a rotund housewife. And just to be sure she used the bathroom then cleaned her body fully.

Stepping out of the shower she was surprised to see him awake again. Damn.

"Couldn't sleep?" Scott smiled lazily at her.

"I tried," she dropped her towel to the floor, "But I couldn't get you off my mind or anywhere else for that matter." The things she does for the sake of love. The next time Scott fell asleep she made certain he wouldn't wake up until she allowed it followed by another furrow cleansing session.

Clad in her best nightwear she made her way to the empty front desk to find out which room was theirs. To her surprise they were sharing a room. She surely couldn't do what she needed to do with rogue right there.

"Goodness that hick never makes anything easy!" she growled putting the computer on hibernate. She would just have to find another time to harass him. Walking back to her room she thought then got an idea. Opening the door to see her husband resting she never realised how useful he would be to her on this trip. A little notion here and there and she was sure to have her play time.

The next morning Rogue awoke with her head on Remy's chest. It was comfortable there and yet someone knocked on the door prefusely. Growling much like Logan she stomped off to the door a figurative fire in her traks.

"What!" she yelled loud enough to wake Remy up.

Scott took a step back, "Sorry to wake you. i thought we could talk Rogue. This ... well it's a little personal."

"It can't wait till later?"

"I rather it not. I kinda want to talk to you before Jean wakes up."

She snarled at him a second from slmming the door in his face.

"Please?"

Rogue looked back at Remy then at the door, "Fine. Give me some time ta change."

After she washed and dressed she kissed her boyfriend goodbye. He, after his morning dose of 200 pushups and situps, was going to bathe. With another quick kiss she joined Scott outside.

"I know the perfect place to talk. There's a park a little ways from here ,but ..."

"No, we are staying here. Besides their Dockside restaurant got real nice foods."

"Yeah, but but the park will be more private."

"Scott it's seven in the mornin. No one will be there anyway. It's just as private as anywhere else."

"But the park ... "

"Either we eat here or I'm going back ta bed."

"No here's fine." he said quickly. he couldn't get why he thought a park was the perfect idea out of his head. Something about it seemed t just stick. Oh well one place is just as good as any.

True to her word they were the only guest there save for the waitor that waited on them. After their drinks arrived and orders placed Scott looked at her intently.

"So." he started turning a little red.

"So what?"

"Well you see jean and I are trying to you know ..."

"Have a family."

"Yeah that and you're a woman."

"Gee, thanks fer noticin."

"But my problemis that I want to please Jean."

"Do I look like a kamra-Sutra book?"

"And I figured that the best way to know what a woman likes in bed is to ask another woman what she likes. And you're here ..."

She spat out her drink hard, burning her lungs, "Are ya askin me about sex?"

"Yeah. I noticed you two are sharing a room and you both have been so cozy. i assumed that the transition in behavior is because you two did it."

...

Remy heard the door open as he showered. He figured Rogue was trying to get back at him. he felt eyes on his body before he said, "See sometin ya like?" and turned to be horrified.

Jean's eyes widened. Rogue was surly a lucky one to get all of that! "Oh yes I do see something that I like Mr. LeBeau and I am not leaving until I get it."

Pulling the curtain to cover his netheregions, "What te hell are ya doin here? Wat is yer problem? Can't ya just go and get yer fill of Scott or sometin."

"Scott is no fun."

"You said yall came ta make babies."

"I'd tell Scott anything," her eyes traveled his body, "To get what i want."

"Do ya ever get tired of being a bitch. It aint Rogue's fault that Scott had feelings for her. You're as much to blame here as he is."

"I don't need a lecture Professor." she snapped, "You will sucumb to me." she concentrated trying to pry into his mind when she was blocked. Blocked?

"Can't get in can ya?" Gambit said slowly moving out of the shower to his clothes.

Her eyes followed him, "She ... she did that didn't she!"

"She? Remy knows a lot of femmes Jean. Ya might want ta specify who yer talkin about."

She blasted her powers at him sending him into the wall, "Rogue that's who! She thinks she so perfect with her little wedding planner job and Scotts affections and sexy as hell boyfriend and all that sympathy. Well what about me huh? What about Jean Grey? Did she get justice? Did she get support? NO! Everyone turned their backs to me incuding Scott! And I will make her know what it is like to lose! She will learn my pain ten fold! For as long as I live I will personally see to her suffering and if I can't steal your love then perhaps I can steal your life!"

...

"I'm sorry Scott I can't help ya."

"Why not besides the fact that this is embarassing?"

"I can't believe I'm sayin this aloud."

"Trust me I didn't believe I would be asking you about this aloud."

She looked around to be sure that no one was there, "I'ma virgin ok. I can't help ya out."

"Well that explains why you're so stressed all the time." he teased earning a fork stab.

"Oww!" he rubbed his hand.

"Look Scott I know ya asked me down here ta help, but I can't. I ... I gotta go."

"No wait!" he grabed her arm fiercely, "You will stay here."

She looked at Scott. Why did he sound possessed all of a sudden? Eyes widening she flung Scott with the strength she was known for and flew out the window to her own. She was about to bust in like Wonderwoman when she saw Gambit had it under control. Jean was unconcious on the floor.

Flying in, "What happened?"

"Jean caught me in te shower an I thought it best I reaquaint her with my pole."

She inclined an eyebrow at him.

"I meant my metal pole." he picked it up with his feet and twirled it into view.

"Doesn't matter. Let's dump her somewhere."

"Where?"

"I think I have an idea ..."

**... **

Jean woke up with a headache. When she got her hands on him he would pay! Standing up she noticed she was up very very high, "The CN TOWER! ROGUE YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND ARE DEAD DO YOU HERE ME? DEAD AS IN D-E-A-D AS IN BAMBI'S MOM, MC HAMMER CAREER DEAD, DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Rogue and Remy flew off to their next appointment in Boulder,Colorado.

**. **

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Plans **

**.**

Scott, contrary to popular belief, was a far cry from destitute of vision where it concerns his wife. He just ... well have you ever fallen in love? No not school crushes or summer flings. But deep in love. So deep that you'd rather drown in it then come up for air. Her concerns become your own. Her well being, her happiness, her everything consumes you. Attacks your every cell with the vigor of a deadly cancer which for its namesake is equally hard to rid oneself of.

That is why he played pretend. He was Prince Scott and she was Princess Jean except Princess Jean was cursed by an evil witch. By day she was a beast. By night she was his Princess again. In his pretend world he was the one thing that held her to the side of good. The only thing that kept her borrish side at bay. He knew however that that was no longer the case if it ever were so. Jean had become a monster years ago. Still he wanted to pretend. He so dearly wanted to hold on to the good times. Unfortuantely, his memories of their so called good times remained fleeting at best.

Prince Scott was in a castle all his own.

This weekend, this second honeymoon was supossed to be about them making babies. So why, everytime right after sex, did Jean use the bathroom followed by an hour of scrubbing herself raw in the shower? Why was she so shy about sex all of a sudden? Why when she graced him with a look of affection that he saw an underlying hatred cross behind them? Why was she always looking past him instead of at him? Why did she seem impatient as if the week were purposefully going by as slow as possible to torture her? Why did he feel so alone at night wrapped in Jean's arms?

"Looks like it's time to go back." Jean tried to act as if she were sad. Scott wasn't fooled. He had known her quite literally all his life.

Playing along, "Do you think all our hardwork payed off?"

She had the nerve to smile at him, "Of course it did! If not we'll just try again later."

"Later." he whispered helping her pack in silence. When they were teenagers their packing included a lot of play. Jean mentally tossing clothes at him. And him tossing clothes at her. They used to laugh. He would, when there was no more stuff to throw, pull her into his arms and kiss her. She would blush then hit him with one last piece of clothing before packing up their bags perfectly. Now there was nothing but silence.

The plane trip back was in similar fashion. Oh he didn't want it to be that way, but Jean sure seemed content enough reading some journal on the latest medical breakthroughs. They didn't talk again till they got to the mansion. The old Jean would had taken his silence as a bad thing, the new Jean seemed to care less. She had sooo much time for her career and her revenge plots that there was seldom any time left over for him.

"Hey Jean how about we go out to the lookout today in my car? Just you and me no 'kids', no work, no worries. Just us?"

"Oh I'd love to Scott, but I have research to do. Maybe later?" she turned to the mansion without even waiting for his response. It hurt. It hurt alot. It felt as if Duncan were back and taking Jean from him again. Thinking on it maybe Duncan was never to blame in the first place. Maybe it was always Jean? Maybe Duncan was her way of saying she just didn't want a man who trully cared for her? Maybe she didn't like Duncan for his looks or popularity. Maybe she liked him because she could control him. That he would be perfectly fine doing things her way. A relationship involves two people. For a scholar such as Jean not to know that seemed unfabnable.

Rogue would have never treated him like this.

**... **

"Do the karrots matter?"

"They sure as hell do," Remy was talking to Pete as he looked over towards Rogue, "Looks like Pete's gonna pop te question ta Kitty."

"Good for her." Rogue was, at present securing the final details on the tables in the recession hall. Bluestar for purity. Chickory for well wishes. Nodding Onion for playfullness. And fully opened Morning glory, for like their love it will bloom then die only to awaken again. The couple liked that theory. They picked the flowers she just arranged them.

He noticed a somewhat bitter tone in her voice before he went back to Pete, "Find a good one yet?"

"I am looking for rings in the pink, but see none."

"Try asking a salesperson." After a few more lines their conversation ended. He turned to Anna and studied her. In truth he had wanted to make her his forever ago. The reason he hesitated was for her. She just wasn't ready yet.

She was making progress however. She had finished everything off with her past suitors. She was starting to initiate contact and they got on great, but there was still sadness there. Even after all they've been through together he could see that she still believed he would just run out on her at the drop of a hat.

It may be selfish,but he wanted to marry her without that look in her eyes. He wanted her complete trust.

"What ya stairin at Cajun?" she asked him.

"Te same thang I always stare at." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well go look at sometin else. Te plates perhaps?"

**... **

"I am glad you have returned!" Pete nearly dragged Remy out of the car, "I need your help with the proposing. Do American girls like different things? I have asked her father already. He approves, but does that even matter to her? Help me!"

"I need ta breath first." he coughed glad when Pete sat him down.

Scott looked out his window. Looked like Pete was dragging Remy off somewhere leaving Rogue perfectly alone. He would show Jean. He would show her, but first ...

"Please Rogue I am asking, not trying to trick you this time; will you let me be really nice to you?"

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"I'm tired damnit," Scott never cursed, "I'm tiered of her being around, but still feeling so lonely! I am tiered of her stairing down Remy like a new pair of Gucci heels! I am tiered of her being a bitch to you! I am tiered of her treating me like crap ... no wait thats too kind! I am sick and tiered of it all! Of her! Besides she can't get any worse than she already is can she?"

Rogue thought on it, "I don't really like being used even if te person asks."

"I know, but you're the only one that can make her feel. And if jealousy is all that can get into her head then fine. And I will not come between you and Remy Rogue and might I say while we're on the subject you should trust him more."

"I do trust him!"

"With your life not your heart."

"My heart was taken from me long ago."

"No it was never gone. Just crippled. I think you're just afraid to feel. Sometimes love is great and sometimes its horrible. Look at me for instance."

"To be fair ya bought it on yerself."

"I know. I married Jean hopping that that would earn her my trust. That after that she would have no need to have hatred in her soul anymoe. I was wrong. So I thought children might be enough to make her love me not to mention I've always imagined at least having one boy and a girl. I always liked the names Nathan and Rachel."

"Speaking of which how did yall weekend go?" she was eager for the change in topic.

"Dreadful. Jean was trying her hardest not to get pregnant. Absoluote hardest. Now I'll be back to using my hands again."

"Too much information there Scott." She sighed then got an idea. Could she? Would she? "No is my final answer besides I have a feeling that everything will work out in the end and if you want to make her jealous use a different woman. She's more than likely ta still blame me."

Rogue walked away thinking of her plan, but no. No she was't that evil. That sneaky. That coniving. Was she? And it sounded so mean. So intrusive. With a sigh she squashed it. That's what seperated Jean and her. She had a little something called moral.

"Rogue," Scott called after her, "He is lucky to have you."

She stopped, "I know he is." she said fiercely. After the stunts he pulled he's lucky she didn't chain him up to a skyscraper of tie weights to the end of his person and throw him in the ocean.

"He's lucky because you love with your whole heart. That is why you've gone out of the way for your friends, for me. And you never complain. You don't even ask for anything in return. Your Rogue you know, the tough girl, the I don't take crap from anyone girl, but you are also one of the sweetest persons I've ever known. It makes me wonder how things could have went if I would had never broke your heart."

"Scott," she sighed, "We will never ever have what you want. You're just sayin all tis outta desperation for Jean."

"When since I've had to be deseperate to tell the truth?"

"Well Scott I know a thang of two about you. My favorite part about ya is that ya don't judge people an tat ya never give up. Yer a great leader Scott and a good husband. Yer te glue tat keeps freaks like us tagether. In fact yer so good at keepin us all tagether ya rarely have time ta see what's infront of you."

"I know it's just ..."

"Ya love her. We all know it. That's te only reason why I aint 'try' ta kill 'er when she tried ta harass Rems in te shower. As much as I wanted ta hurt her I knew her death would had hurt ya more not ta mention te Professor."

"I hate being in love."

"Ain tat a song?"

He laughed softly, "I think so. But it's just I know the longer I'm with her the more I'll hurt and yet I can't see my life without her. I guess you could say that I'm a glutton for punishment."

"Maybe. This is your life Scott. I know that yer chasin after ghosts. Don't give me tat look, I mean yer chasin aftah te girl she used ta be. It's up to you ta decide is te girl ya fell in love with still in there or not. If so keep trying. if not ya need ta know when ta let go.

I was so hurt after lossin Antonio and you. No matter how hurt I was I still wanted yall back in a way. i guess I never noticed how much power yall had overme till I talked with Remy one day. In short he told me ta burry te hatchet. Ta cut my losses. I feel better now. Really I do. I am so happy wit 'em it's just I can't help but feelin tat a great well maybe not great but sometin close ta tat word man like him will not want me anymore. That he'll just do ta me what everyother boyfriend of mine did ta me.

I know it aint fair. I know he aint like all yall an he has proven himself worthy. He's good when he wants ta be. It's just ... just letting go aint ta easy. If I let my guards down I don't want to be hurt again, but I thank he's worth that chance."

"I think he is. I wish I could just move on like you."

"I haven't entirely moved on yet partner, but I'm movin. i rekon it's time fer ya ta do te same."

**... **

Remy tried to calm Pete, but he was too nervous. He had told Pete that Kitty was everything that a stereotypical woman was. She loved the flowers, the chocolates advertised on TV. That made everything easy. Very easy. He almost wished he had Pete's luck.

Anyway he gave him a basic outline. Take Kitty to restaurant that's hard to get reservations unless you screwed the owner before check, get table with best view check, have two dozen pink roses waiting at table for when Kitty gets there check, don't figit to much during conversation, offer to share meals and drinks, accidently knock something off table, bend down to pick it up, pull out ring, propose, wait for answer.

Of course Pete begged him to come to the restaurant with him incogneto style. That's why he was wairing a fedora attatched to a brown hair wig that hung just past his face, a toothpick in mouth, with a stripped t-shirt and tie looking much like Johnny Depp's Cajun brother.

"Pete get over there before she gets here and you blow my cover. Now see how I had the roses put and how the salt's dangling off the edge? And if all else fails pretend that ya sprained yer ankle now go!"

Pete did as told. He could hear his heart beating. Whipping his forhead he could almost hear Remy's dissaproval. He was supposed to be collected, not skittish.

He looked back to find Remy's eyes when he saw Kitty dressed elegantly in black. The dress seemed a little long on her. He assumed she borowed it from Rogue since black clothing seemed to be a cardinal sin to her.

"Nice you look Kitty!"

She giggled at his wording, "You look nice too and are those for me?" she pointed to the flowers.

He nooded vigorously, "If you not like color I'll take them back immediatly!"

"Oh no no no they're perfect." Kitty sat down sniffing the flowers before moving the haphazardly hanging salt back in place. Pete wanted to panic. To stop it he cleared his throat.

"Need water Pete? I'll ask the waitor to like bring you some."

"NO fine I am ... I meant am I fine ... no wait I mean I am fine. Ok. Well. Not jump at all!"

Kitty looked at him confused, "Are you sure your allright."

"Better's never," the waitor stepped over, "My date and I wish to share the plates. No the food on the plates and the drinks, but not on the food (Remy wanted to stab himself at that point)," Pete picked up the menu and pointed out what he wanted.

As the waitor was walking to place an order Remy outstretched his hand. The waitor looked down, opened his palm, and saw two nicely folded hundred bills.

"Anything you need sir?"

Rolling the toothpick around in his mouth a little,"That couple over there," he inclined his head, "I want ta see they order."

"Of course sir." he handed it to him.

_Hour Dourves: Buffalo Wings with a side of fish sticks _

_Main Course: Garlic Angelhair Shrimp Pasta with Garlic Breadsticks _

_Dessert: Vanilla icecream w/ snickerdoodle cookie _

If Kitty weren't sitting across from Pete right now he would go overthere and whack him in the head a few times. Buffalo wings? Seriously! They're one of the messiest foods on the planet and honestly who goes to a fancy restaurant to eat something you could had got at 3WD's? And fishsticks! He almost chocked on his toothpick and the list wasn't even half over yet.

Sure the garlic pasta seemed nice, until of course they go in for the kiss and smell each others breath. Oh dear baby Jesus that wouldn't be pretty and lets do a garlic overhaul while were at it! Does the garlic pasta and bread come with garlic veggies, and garlic fruit?

Rolling his eyes he looked at the dessert and thought one word. B-O-R-I-N-G! He could see Kitty now, "Oh Pete thank you for taking me to this exspensive restaurant and forcing me to share my meals with you so that we can dine on this 'fancy' icecream sundae! What makes it so special? Is the ice cream double churned?"

Gambit whipped out his menu to correct Pete's mistakes. Obviously it was a good thing he came along.

**... **

"Your appetizer sir."

The waitor placed a steaming plate of oysters rockefeller in front of them. Pete was about to tell the waitor he didn't order that when Kitty said, "Like Pete how did you like know I love oysters?"

With that said he kept his mouth shut until he remembered to speak and eat. All was well by the time the waitor brought out their main course: fresh catch of the day pan seered mahi mahi with grilled vegitables. Which was followed by dessert. A flan was brought to the table and lit tableside for them with a torch. Kitty liked the presentation. Pete was happy she was happy, but the meal was almost over. It was time.

"Hey Pete I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec."

"Of course."

The moment she was gone Gambit came over to the table, "Allright Pete it's game time. Don't freak out on me yet."

"You changed my menu."

"For te better obviously."

In the bathroom Kitty pulled out her cell, "Rogue are you there?"

"Yeah what is it."

"Well two things one I think Pete's going to like pop the question yeee! And two why is your boyfriend here dressed as Johnny Depp?"

"Wat ya mean? He told me he had work ta do tanight."

"Yeah he's working alllright. Working on making this the best evening of my life! I saw him change our menu and drinks. He is very sweet you know going out of his way to help us and all."

"Yeah he's sweet alright." Rogue said it with a attitude, but she meant it none the less.

"So umm Rogue do you mind ..."

"I've already started."

"You are like the best friend ever! When you get married Rogue I will wait on you hand and foot!"

**...**

Kitty came back as cool as a cucumber when Pete 'accidently' knocked something off the table and bent to pick it up. She knew what Pete was doing, but when she saw the ring her eyes grew wide. It was P-I-N-K!

"Yes Pete I'll marry you!" she said before he even uttered a word summoning all the strength her little body could offer to pull him off the ground and kiss him hard. With his work done Remy retreated. He was positive Pete didn't need him for the rest of the evening.

**... **

When he came back he told Rogue the whole story.

"He was that bad!" she laughed.

"I bout had ta hold his hand."

"So I pressume she said yes."

"Didn't even give te man time ta ask."

"And were you really dressed up as Johnny Depp?"

"Yep, got quite a few stares too."

"Stares?" she snapped.

"Jealous?"

"Not on your life. Now get in bed so we can snuggle."

A few moments later she fell asleep soundly on his chest. He held her close for a little longer before deciding to wonder around. A quick dip in the pool wouldn't hurt right? Jumping in he swam a few circles before just resting on his back when he felt his body start to sink. Sink! Eyes opening he tried to move,but couldn't. Nor could he see his attacker although he had an idea. Holding his breath he tried to move even though it was fruitless.

Logan was up. Really does he even sleep? And was getting a beer when he heard a frantic heart beating. He figured it might just be one of the older kids doing it again. They did hump like bunnies nowadays, but why was it coming from the pool?

Curious he decided to just get close enough to hear. Not see. Instead of smelling musk he smelled Jean. Bending his head around the corner he saw her hands outstretched as if she were pushing something down. Heading back to the kitchen he figured Jean was just practicing her powers when it hit him. Her heart wasn't accelerating!

As fast as he could he ran back and charged at her breaking her concentration. She tried to kick him off, but he wouldn't budge. Upset she sent a mental blast at him to escape. Freed he turned to the pool. Remy wasn't rising. As fast as he could he dove in and scopped his body of the bottom. He wasn't breathing. He would need CPR.

"Rogue wake up!" Logan kicked the door down. She instantly sat up ready to attack him. Nobody ruined her sleep. Then she saw Remy in his hands.

"What ..."

"There's no time. Give him mouth to mouth, CPR, something. I'll go and get Beast."

Instantly she set to work on his mouth with her hands knotted over his chest. She pumped some water out, but not enough for him to breath. She was keenly aware of him turning blue. Taking a deep breath she inhaled in the middle of a push sucking more water out before turning him on his back and hitting him with a harder than necessary punch. That worked. His body jerked back to life coughing and weezing.

"Shh it will be alright now," she hugged him, "I thought I almost lost ya there."

"Me too." his voice was scratchy. Beast came in to check on him while Logan gave her the details. Rogue was mad. She wasn't one to be caniving, but the bitch asked for it! 

**...**

It was 2:00 AM perfect. Jean and Scott would both be asleep. Rogue came in and touched them both.

"Don't want ta have a baby do ya hun," she rubbed Jean's hair out of her face, "We'll see bout tat."

Rogue had remembered a discussion the Professor had with hera few years back about her telepathy. The Professor did not believe in taking man's free will away completely. Thus if he felt the need to use his powers to surpress a person he used a type of manipulation. Suggestion. The way it worked was simple.

Lets say for instance a man is prone to violence, but never actually hurts someone because its against the law. So lets say for plot convience that you were cornered and needed said man's help in order to free yourself. Placing either a single coherrant thought or just one word can help enhance what is already there. So what if the man was not violent?

You could still use your powers to make them want to help. It is a type of control that is not completely forced upon you while at the same time leaving you little choice in the matter. The Professor told Jean that suggestion, although far better than mind control, is still an unfair advantage and is a power that she had best use wisely.

With that in mind she concentrated. She would have to give them likely suggestions so that they wouildn't be prone to resisting the mind control. Scott was easy. He's wanted to be a father since he graduated from highschool. Jean on the otherhand would be a little difficult.

Biting her lip she got an would make her believe she was doing her man. That she had finally triumped well in a dream. Yeah that'll work. She would make Jean dream about taking Remy and she would make Scott dream about Jean finally wanting him again. Except they'd actually be doing it in real life. That way there wouldn't be a need to make them forget what happenedin the morning to fit in with her plans.

Thoughts sorted she set to work. Then quickly made her way to the otherside ofthe door. She rather not have the image of Jean and Scott doing it stuck in her head. Leaning against the door she waied till she heard sex noises and left. Her job was done. Rogue would make sure of it. Scott would be the father he wanted to be and Jean will be the mother she never wanted to be. And she would make sure that the baby didn't accidently die either. This would be Jean's punishment. Not exactly as good as a slow death, but a close second.

**... **

A month later and Rogue was well on her way with Kitty and Pete's wedding arrangements as well as her other plans. She made Jean test herself those early mornings when she was sleep and knew her to be pregnant two weeks ago. She figured Jean however was just figuring that little fact out for herself.

With a smirk she went to find Scott who was ignoring Jean. Nowadays he treated her with the same regard she showed him. Jean didn't like that not that he cared much what Jean likes nowadays anyway, "Hey Scott."

"Rogue."

"I noticed that Jean's been a little sick lately."

"Oh." he tried to sound detatched, but wasn't quite getting there.

"And she's been eatin a little more."

"Good for her." he flipped a page in his book.

"Scott, I thank Jean's pregant."

That got his full attention, "But there's no way! She hasn't even touched me since the Vancouver trip."

"I'm just sayin its a possibility. Why don't ya take her to the doctors or down ta Beast rather for a check up." she left and waited.

Ten minutes later Scott all but dragged Jean down to Beast.

"Congradulations."

"For what?" Jean asked.

"On your pregnacy."

"Wait you're saying that I'm a mom!"Jean cried.

"Give it eight months." Beast smiled patting the two on the back. Jean cried harder. No. No this could not be happening! It was only Beast and Scott! She could manage that! She could make them forget so that she would have enough time to abort the baby. Speaking of which where did Scott go? She got off the tabel in search of him to find him gathered amongst everyone shouting, "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"

She was screwed then. She couldn't even accidently slip down the stairs now. Even the Professor heard. She was stuck. It was enough do to her stunt with Gambit that she was kicked off the team, unwanted by her so called friends, ostracized, and Scott started to treat her as if she didn't exist, she would have to deal with a baby too!

That would hault her studies signifigantly. Damn it all! Her revenge plans could wait she'd have to figure a way out of this.

"Jean," Scott came to her, "I am so sorry for being mean. I just wanted you to feel how I felt ... but that's in the past. Just know that I am there for you every second of the day. You won't spend any time alone ever again! And I'll speak with Beast about him giving you checkups once every week to make sure the baby is perfectly healthy!"

That's it. She was doomed. But Scott looked so happy and his eyes were only for her ... still she rather not have to waist time with a baby. Oh well atleast Rogue and Remy would still be here to torment.

"So," Rogue cleared her throat, "As all yall know I'm busy workin on Kitty and Pete's weddin ,but I just got hired to also do Prince William and soon ta be Princess' Kate's wedding!"

"OMG that is sooo good!"

"Yeah so I'll be in Europe for a while after I finish with your wedding Kit and thats like what ten days?"

"Seven!" Kitty corrected.

"Bein, I love Europe." Gambit smiled earning a glare from Rogue.

Great Jean couldn't even torture Rogue now. In that moment however she did realize one thing. Her revenge plot against Rogue because of Scott had ended a long time ago. She tortured Rogue not out of jealousy. She did it because she liked it. It was the equivilent of knocking down an already crippled person. She wanted to do it because it felt empowering to know that she could cause such great devistation in anothers life. She liked that Rogue was hurt. She liked the pain. She loved the suffering she caused. It is ironic since now she is the one being made to suffer. Now if only she could remember how she got pregnant. She was sure she wasn't when they left Vancouver ...

**. **

**Please Review **

**Ok so I made Jean a little meaner. And I know you are all probably thinking **_**'for the love of all thats holy why is Rogue and Remy not getting married yet!'**_** Oh I know. I understand how you feel, but we must not rush romance. And think about it. If I did that the story would be close to being over. **

**And as for poor Scott well I decided to atleast give him kid/kids to have him feel better. Should it be a boy or no? **

**And Please review! Please with suger on top? And Happy Easter :) **


	16. Chapter 16 Something Different in

**Something Different in Your Eyes **

**.**

The last time he seen her or anyone from both Guilds for that matter was his wedding day. He had assumed he was exiled if the amount of cars chasing after him with guns was anything to go by. So he was surprised when he was asked back. Reluctantly he did as told. He knew how they operated. He was lucky that they even asked instead of showing up at his doorstep demanding his presence.

His trip home was not all that bad. In truth the Guild leaders felt that they were losing profit since he procured nearly half himself and since he was still stealing from people he ought as well still be a part of the Thief's guild. They also gave none too subtle hints that he should rekindle his relationship with Bella who thankfully was out of town when he got there.

JeanLuc was happy to see him for once along with the rest of his family. His Mother-in-law, Janet, praised his decision to leave Bella, but scolded him for waiting till the ceremony to do such a thing. Bobby complained that the bitch (Bella) wouldn't leave them alone after it. Demanding to know where he is and if he were with her. Whoever her was. And while he was back his dad gave him some chores to take care of out in Istanbul.

After his chores were done he was more than glad to come back home to see Anna. He had missed her more than he wanted to admit. He even brought her a trinket from Hagia Sophia.

Getting out of his car he saw Logan working on his bike, "Ah Logan wheres …"

"She's out back," he interrupted, "Still up to no god I see." He pointed to the metal briefcases.

"Maybe Anna likes me that way?"

"I'm beginning to think she does."

Gambit carried his belongings to his room before heading out back to find his girlfriend.

…

While he was gone she tried to focus on work. Finding the perfect field of lavender for Pete and Kit's wedding. Writing by hand in calligraphy the 500 invitations for the Dossier family. Calling in cake and flower orders right and left. However her mind kept drifting to him. What was he doing? Well she knew that much. Every time he disappeared for a while he came home with a case of money.

But she couldn't help but wonder about his wellbeing? Was he betrayed and cornered somewhere being held in a damp dimly lit cell waiting for her to rescue him? Did he try to jump into a window, but fell, broke his leg, and was waiting in the hospital too jacked up on magnesium to be able to call her for help? Or was he at home, chained to the bed, being viciously attacked by his x-fiancé?

Rogue constantly found her eyes traveling to her phone. She knew it was dangerous to call him while he was at work. The right call at the wrong moment could put his life in jeopardy and she didn't want that. But he had been gone for so long! She was starting to wonder if he ever would come back then she looked at her calendar. He had left Tuesday and today was … oh god … today was Friday.

He had only been gone three days and here she was getting all worked up! She shouldn't even care! She didn't like him, well he was her boyfriend she did like him, but not like that. Kitty would have a field day if she knew what she was thinking. Suddenly she felt insecure.

Why should she feel that way about him? He was nothing but a man. A sexy man with delicious full lips that she just wanted to bite and rock hard abs that she wanted to rub her hands along and a but that just asked to be squeezed and …

She stopped herself there. Her room was starting to get to warm for comfort so she went for a quick stroll in the garden not that it helped much, her face still warm from her previous thoughts.

"Ok girl get a grip," she plopped down on a bench, "the milk ya drank tis morning must had been spoiled. Tat's why yer actin all crazy like."

She sighed, "Ok lame excuse," she told herself, "Let's just thank this through."

By lunch time she had come to the conclusion that she was worried about him, missed him, and couldn't wait for him to return. The thought of him possibly coming home today made her giddy.

"Ok so why do I thank tat? Why do I miss 'em when he's away? Why do I get so happy when he returns only ta argue wit 'em te moment he's back? Why do I find him so attractive and why do I not seem ta care wat his career is? Why do I want ta know if he's thanking bout me? Why aint I worried tat he's gonna leave me fer someone else? Why?"

She looked at the blue sky, "And why do I feel that I know te answer ta why?"

"It's because ya do," she answered herself. She had known for a while. But she had been pushing it off. At first it was because he was her client. Secondly it was because he had just left his fiancé and might be confused. Then it was because he was a man whore. Then it was because she wasn't sure if she could trust him. And after that it was because she just knew that someday he was going to break her heart.

Scott was right. She was afraid. Afraid to get hurt again which is comical coming from the one member of the team who is bullet proof and can bench-press a mountain. Rogue didn't want to be afraid. She didn't have to be. Remy had been nothing, but himself with her and she was more than happy with that.

It was just letting down that particular wall brought up old memories.

Scott and Jean kissing in the middle of the gym floor at homecoming.

Pete letting her go.

Jean riding Antonio in the middle of his dance studio.

Each and every one hurt her. Caused her pain in a way that even Apocolypse wouldn't be able to perform or comprehend. The pain had become a part of her. It was too deeply engraved to just forget. No matter how much she forgave she still could feel it soul deep. Nothing would make what had happened to her better. Nothing.

Yet when she was with him there was no pain unless she was the one inflicting it. When she was with him she could be herself. The pain was there, but it didn't hurt that much. Which was odd to her so she had tried desperately to look at the negatives when it came to her relationship thinking that someday he would move on just like the others.

Pain made since to her. She understood misery. She understood loneliness. She understood doubt. Happiness is what she didn't quite get. Remy made her happy. Too happy. She had never felt this way before. It was easier to cling to the pain.

But she was tired of hurting. Of always feeling that life would never work out. She wanted to be with him and she would have him and if he did somewhere along the lines cheat on her she would teach him a lesson that he would never forget. No longer would she be the only one in pain. She would work with him and him alone. Giving him up was NOT an option.

She loved him and they would be together for however long they had. It was with that in mind that she returned to her work with a smile on her face.

…

There she was. Standing, resting her elbows on the gazebo railing. He hoped that his being gone for a week and a half wouldn't upset her too much. Sometimes the littlest things made her angry.

"Yer back." She said without looking at him.

"Yeah I'm back and I brought a gift for ya."

"Tat's nice." she didn't even turn to look at it. His shoulders tensed. So she was mad again. Not that he didn't like to see the fire in her eyes but still …

"Aren't ya gonna welcome me home?"

"Wat did they want wit ya?"

"Jus ta force … I meant ask me back inta te guild."

"Tat's it?"

"Oui."

"I see," the look she gave him nearly froze his blood, "So ya were gone eleven an a half days just ta be reinstated into ya little clan?"

He gulped, "My family wanted ta see me too."

"How much seein did they need ta do might I ask?"

"JeanLuc sent me ta Istanbul as well."

"Why?"

"Ta take a few things." He was sweating.

"An why didn't ya jus say tat before."

"Before wat?"

"Before. When I asked yaw at did they want. Why didn't ya just give me te whole story then?"

"I thought by they ya meant te Order."

"If I wanted ta jus say order I woulda jus said it."

"Why are ya so mad at me," he cocked his head to the side then grinned, "Ya missed me didn't you?"

"Yes in fact I did."

Wait why was she actually admitting how she felt. She never did that. His cool demeanor blew away, "I knew it."

"Ya wouldn answer ya cell so now I ca tell ya in person tat I am going on a little Remy-Free vacation."

"Where too?"

"Wherever _they_ are." she smiled at him.

"They? Who's they."

"Sorry I can't talk to ya no more. I gotta go. Flight leaves in an hour." She sped past him.

He caught he wrist turning her around forcefully, "WHO – IS – THEY!"

"I'll tell ya in exactly eleven an a half days sugah." She walked off triumphantly.

He threw his arms in the air in exasperation, "So ya did miss me an yer mad cause I took too long ta come home!"

"Yer right. Wanna prize?" she called.

He spent an hour trying to convince her to stay. No matter what he did she shot him down. Rogue was enjoying his frantic pleas. He was rarely caught off guard. She had planned to be mad at him then profess her love, but this way was just so much better!

"Anna please please stay please. I'll do anything!"

"No."

"Please." He grabbed her legs.

She yanked him off, "No."

"But but …"

"If ya woulda came back earlier, ya know not in eleven an a half days I woulda told ya tat I loved ya on tat gazebo. But since ya made me wait I'ma gonna make you wait."

"You were gonna say ya loved me?"

Packing her last few items, "Yeah an there probably would've been a lot of kissing an touching an stuff. Hell we might have even got ta third base," he hardened at the thought, "But since ya took so damn long yer gonna be sleeping wit yerself tonight. Bye." She grabbed her cases and made for the window when his arms wrapped around hers.

"You aint leavin." He used his serious voice.

She tried not to laugh, "An how pray tell are ya gonna make me stay? I am stronger than you easily."

"I don't thank so. But tat aint te point," he took a deep breath, "I love ya too Anna. I loved ya for a long time even way back when we first met. It has always been you. When I was gone I thought about ya God knows how many times over an over again. I would have been back, but Istanbul is a tricky job. They aint afraid ta shoot someone there. I had ta be careful. Plan out all my moves. Which is what took so damn long.

An I only did it cause JeanLuc asked me too. Not because I was trying ta make ya wait. An ya know I love ya. Yer te first femme tat I have thoughts about tat doesn't only include sex. I want a life wit ya. I want te children an a house or watevah else makes ya happy. Please forgive me. Stay. Let me show ya just how much ya mean ta me."

He looked so vulnerable right then. On the inside she was melting. Her heart longed to be with his. On the outside however she was ice cold. Why did she enjoy tormenting him so? "Alright I forgive ya," she gave him a weird warm look that he had never seen before, "But I aint staying."

She pushed him back into the wall, denting it, and flew out of the window with her belongings.

Rubbing his sore body he slipped to the ground when the door opened revealing a tear stained Kitty, " That was like the most beautiful moment I have like ever witnessed," she whipped her eyes, "They should like put you two in a movie or something."

"How long have ya been out there?" He narrowed his eyes. That was supposed to be a private moment.

"For the whole thing," Logan came around the corner, "And to be fair you should have did us both a favor and let yourself get shot."

"Logan zhat is not nice." Kurt scolded.

"What I'm just telling the kid how I feel."

Remy couldn't believe they were all listening in on his rare sentimental moment. The jerks. He had never been so embarrassed in his life. When Rogue gets back he'll make her pay and he had just the plan.

"Katya can't you see that you are embarrassing the man?" Pete said.

"You too Pete!"

…

He would make her pay which was why he was online looking at engagement rings. And technically she did say she loved him and that was all he was waiting for. Besides there was something in her eyes that wasn't there before when she looked at him. A little something he called trust.

Looking them over he knew he could afford anything. He knew his Roguie would be happy with a simple ring, but since she had to be such a brat he was going to get even and get her the most lavish un-hideable hunk of rock he could squeeze onto her finger.

**. **

**Please Review **

**Sorry for this taking so long! Next up a little sweet revenge and a lavender wedding :D **

**And also if you have any ring ideas please leave a comment. **


	17. Chapter 17 It's a Date

**It's A Date **

**.**

"I'm gonna get ya back fer that Roguey. I promise."

…

Remy gave his wallet a once over. He had four credit cards; the first for himself, the second to share with his family, and the other two under his aliases Martin Debois and John Smith not to mention four thousand dollars in cash. Good thing too, he needed the money today for his special 'date' with Verona Val.

Sure that he was set financially he made his way to collect the other two items he needed. Item one was already dressed and waiting for him in the hall. Item two was lollygagging about in the kitchen making sure to drag out the times he wasn't with his wife as long as possible.

"Mon ami?"

Scott closed the fridge door, "Yes Gambit?"

"I need yer help, s'il vous plait?"

He scratched his head, "I don't know …"

"It'll get you away from Jean fer a while."

"Let me get my coat."

A moment later the guys were in Scott's car with Remy at the wheel. Normally Scott wouldn't have been so pushy about taking his car, but between dealing with pregnant Jean and the X-MEN his car had rarely seen the light of day this past year.

"Vhere are ve going comrade?" Pete asked leaning back looking at a cloud that reminded him of his Katya, "I noticed you are dressed of zhe T zhis afternoon."

He smirked, "Don worry Pete I aint takin ya to a strip club."

"Then where are we going?" Scott asked.

"It's a surprise."

"I care not for your surprises." Pete glowered at him.

"You still mad about tat?"

"Zhe last time you took me to a surprise I ended up chained to bed!"

"Ya say tat like it's a bad thang."

"You not even look for me for zhree days! zhree!"

"Oh yeah three days chained to a bed surrounded by three career exotic dancers is so horrible." He rolled his eyes.

"It vas! They hit me! Call me naughty boy! Spank me and assume I like it!"

"What are you two talking about up there?" Scott called from the back.

"Nozhing." Pete assured him.

"Need I remind ya Pete tat you can bench-press four tons …"

"Vat are you insinuating?"

"That ya liked it. Don't worry I won't tell Kitty."

"Liked what?" Scott asked. He was enjoying the beautiful day when the two started arguing about something he wasn't completely paying attention to.

"Nothing." They said in unison with a shared smirk.

"So where are we going then?" Scott looked between the two feeling as I he missed something.

"We gotta hot date an she's a real bombshell!" Remy smirked at their shocked faces.

…

He pulled over in front of the Grand Audit, a five star hotel.

"She in here boys." He said leading them to the reception desk, "I need a key to Ms. Val's room."

"Here you go Mr. Smith."

Placing the red tasseled key in his pocket, "Merci."

"I am telling Rogue _and_ Logan." Pete said still giving him the disproving look.

"I agree how you could do this to her knowing what she's been through is beyond me." Scott scolded, "How can you even stand there with that stupid grin on your face!"

"Don't act like yall never hurt her." Remy said.

"This is different." Scott told him as they entered the elevator.

"How so?"

Pete answered, "Because you are special to her."

"Yall wereonce special to her as well."

"Stop twisting vords to make us sound at fault!" Pete glared at him as the doors opened to the second floor.

Pretending he didn't hear them shouting insults at the back of his head he lead them to room number fourteen. Flipping the key in his hand, "Alright here's te rules. Wat happened taday didn't happen."

"I am confused."

"Pete," Scott turned to him, "He means that we forget all that happened today when around other people."

Furrowing his brows, "Zhis I can not do comrade."

"Trust me I thank yall are gonna like her."

"And why is that?" Scott probed.

Instead of answering he placed the tasseled gold key into the lock and turned. He opened the door to a grandiose room. The walls were dodger blue separated by twelve thin golden vertical stripes on each wall. The furniture consisted of elegant Victorian pieces made of dark stained oak wood and various cushions and fabrics of different color that complemented each other beautifully.

In the center of the room was an amber and black chandelier whose clear crystals were swapped out for gold ones. Just beneath it sat a circular dark stained oak table with various velvet boxes on top of it. For seating purposes two Casanova sofas sat on either side. Their cushions crème with gold stripes.

Siting with her legs crossed drumming her fingernails impatiently on the left hand sofa's arm sat Verona Val.

"You're here. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show Mr. Smith."

"As sweet as ever Val."

"As you are charming." She retorted. Ms. Val stood six feet even with platinum blonde hair and natural lavender eyes that matched her attire with the disposition of a German Shepard.

"Forgive me. Where are my manners?" He was about to introduce his friends when she interrupted him mid sentence.

"I've been wondering that myself." She cut in.

"These," he stressed the word, "Are my friends Scott Summers and Pitor Romanov. Pete, Scott, this is Ms. Verona Vienne Val. An associate of mine. She's a diamond broker."

"Diamond?" Pete blinked catching on.

"Yes diamond Mr. Romanov. You know that shinny crystal women often wear on their fingers."

"That's funny," Remy came to Pete's defense, "I don't see a ring on your finger."

"I sell them. Not wear them."

"More like you can't get a man to give you one."

"Are you quite through yet?"

"As long as you are."

"I hate men."

"Ain't what ya said ta me when we met all those years ago."

"You! You!"

"So why are we here?" Scott asked.

"Manwhore here," Ms. Val pointed at Gambit, "Wants to settle down. He has come here so that he may purchase a ring for his latest fiancé."

"Finally! I am so sorry I doubted you comrade!" Pete lifted him up into a bear hug.

"Put," Remy gasped for air, "Me … down."

"A ring?" Scott asked quietly wondering why he felt somewhat jealous.

"An engagement ring," she corrected, "And while we're on the subject I also have another client coming. She should be here any second," (door knocking noise), "That must be her. Mr. Summers would you kindly open the door."

Scott opened the door to be greeted with the site of an angel.

"Welcome Ms. Frost. Now let us all take a seat so that we can get started."

Everyone took their seats. Remy sat in between his friends while Emma Frost sat on the side next to Scott.

"Now Mr. LeBeau before I get started I want to know if this is a waste of time. I recall the last time I helped you out you simply left the girl at the alter."

"You never told me you had fiancé before …" Pete said.

"I didn't? Must have slipped my mind."

"That happens a lot doesn't it?" Ms. Val sneered at him.

"Can we just get started?"

"Why of course. Now just so you know when picking out any ring, especially occasion rings one must always look for the four c's: Color, Carat, Clarity, and Cut. The first C, color is from a scale of D to Z when talking about regular diamonds. D being perfectly clear to Z being light yellow. And before you ask yes there are other colored diamonds. I simply prefer the clear ones."

"I see," Remy nodded, "Go on."

"The next is C is Carat. Many people have the belief that carat only pertains to its size. Which is almost true. Carat actually is a measurement of weight. One carat is equivalent to two hundred milligrams. The scale that most go on is from 0.25 carats meaning very small to 3.00 carats meaning nice sized. And yes before you ask more carats are always a good thing."

"Can ya go higher than three carats?"

"You could, but it is ill advised since the ring does have to fit on the finger and modern day women do not do activities where an oversized ring is profitable."

"I see, carry on."

"The next C is clarity which you really wouldn't have to worry about. Clarity pertains to how light passes through each stone and trust when I say I only deal with the best. And the final C is cut which pertains not only to what shape the stone is but how well it was cut. Mr. Smith here pays top dollar which is why I hand cut these myself."

"You never mentioned diamond lady when I vas ring shopping." Pete glared at Remy.

"Can we jus pick out a ring Pete. Damn, get off my case."

"I would not be on your case if you veren't so secret zhis and secret zhat."

"Let's just agree ta disagree."

"As long as disagreeing favors my point of view."

"Damn Russians."

"Damn Cajuns."

They smiled at each other. Remy also noticed how Scott's eyes kept drifting to Ms. Frost wearing a white suit with her blonde hair pulled back in an elegant bun.

"If you two are done arguing …"

"Go head Val."

"Thank you. As I was saying there are several shapes," she held out a felt box to them that held ten diamonds, "This one is round," she pointed as she talked, "princess, luciden, square, emerald, oval, pear, marquise, cushion, and heart."

"Do these shapes mean anything?"

"Not necessarily. However round is the most basic of shapes followed closely by emerald. Heart shape rings, although adorable, are better saved for a more juvenile relationship. Oval and pear rings are more antiquated taste. If your fiancé is an old soul those stones would suit here well. And princess cut has become rather popular over the last decade. Cushion is a little rounded. It is from my experience that many women find that stone particularly lazy. Don't get that. Marquise has a royal, almost duchess feel to it."

Remy looked at each stone as she pointed to them before turning to his friends, "Alright which ones don't we like?"

"No couch." Pete said.

"Cushion." Val corrected.

"She doesn't strike me as the pear type." Scott said finally taking his eyes from Emma. He felt rather warm. He hoped he wasn't blushing.

"An Anna ain't inta te cute stuff so no heart shape either and I no like te old timey ones. Look like something Grandma had when she was living."

"So what do you like?"

"Val I thought that was obvious." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I was talking about the rings."

"Sure you were."

…

After much debating they decided to stay within the square shaped ones. And after much arguing about which of the four square shaped ones they should get they still didn't come up with an answer. Both Scott and Pete liked the princess cut, it was simple and to the point much like Rogue, while Remy suggested that she get an emerald shape saying that it fit her more because although it was a subtle cut it still stood out amongst the rest. Desperate they asked the girls what they thought and both of them agreed with Scott and Pete.

"Ta hell wit all of yall I'm getting te emerald cut and that's final!" Remy shouted at them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ms. Val I am sure."

"Great," she said sarcastically, "Now let us talk about bands. There are gold, white gold, rose gold which is the same as gold with a copper tint, platinum, titanium, and sterling silver. Also in rare cases clients have asked for the band to be made out of natural stone."

"I think gold," Scott started, "It's a signature color … what?" he asked at the faces the other men made.

"If it vere me comrade I vould get her at very least silver colored band. It vould match her hair as vell."

"Ya almost sounded like Kit there." Remy laughed, "But I agree. Ladies?"

"If I were you," Emma spoke up, "I would get platinum. It's the color you want, the style she needs, not to mention it's durable and near scratch resistant. A well placed investment if I say so myself."

"Trying to take my job Emma?" Ms. Val snapped.

"Can't be too hard to." Remy added earning a few kicks under the table.

…

"Alright let's get this straight. You want an emerald cut, flawless diamond on the top of a platinum band."

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"My girls special. So I wanted ta know if you can do a three stone set. I want a 3.5 carrot stone in te center with 1.5's on either side an I want Lucky Lady inscribed on the inside. Can ya do tat?"

"A challenge Mr. Smith?." she smiled.

"I'll take tat as a yes, but I need it in less than five days. When ya get it ready call me an I'll come ta pick it up."

"It shall be done." She gave a smirk that looked eerily like his own.

"Good."

"Does this mean that I'll get your real name now?"

"Only after I get yours."

"Why so you can rob me blind?," she scoffed turning her attention to her second client, "Ms. Frost I have the necklaces you ordered…"

Remy looked at the price she scribbled on a notebook and left one of his credit cards with her before leaving with the guys, "So how did yall like our date?"

…

Hungry Remy decided to treat Scott and Pete to the hotels prized restaurant, _Sweet_.

"Thanks fer yall help. I'm treating."

"Rogue's going to like it." Scott said.

"She better. If not Kitty will probably try to take it." Pete laughed.

"Oh she'll like it an where it."

"I drink to zhat." Pete lifted the wine to his lips.

"By te way yall do know yall can't tell anyone right?"

"Anyone?" Pete asked.

"Especially Kitty Pete. Telling her is like telling everyone in person an Pete if she finds out I swear you'll find yerself chained up somewhere else like at te bottom of Bayville bay perhaps …"

"No need to threaten. My lips are sealed." Remy gave him a skeptical look.

"So how much does that thing cost?" Scott asked, "You acted like you could afford anything."

Remy smiled, "Fer her."

"You didn't answer my question."

Flagging down a waiter, "Excuse me Monsieur do yall have a menu or sometin?"

"Certainly sir right away."

"Gambit …"

"What are yall specialties?"

"There's the blackened Atlantic salmon sir …"

"Gambit …"

"What else?"

"There's always the filet minion."

"Remy!"

"Yeah I'll take te lobster dish. What yall haven?"

After they ordered Scott leered at him giving his glasses a distinct shine, "How much does it cost?"

"More than your worth mon ami." Remy assured him.

"And exactly how much is that."

"Just tell him Remy. He will not stop zhe asking until you do."

Remy sighed before taking a napkin and burning numbers into it. He gave it a once over before handing it to Scott.

Scott took one look at it, "Why did you give me your social security number?"

"Non, that's te price mon ami."

"Holy shit! How do you have that much money! Logan was right about you …"

"Easy easy," he calmed Scott down, "Do you know how much I get paid at te lowest fer te work I do?"

"Hundreds?" Pete guessed.

"Non, I make a quarter of a mill at te lowest. So let's say I do an average ten jobs a year."

"That would mean you'd make two million easily." Scott said.

Remy nodded.

"So if you have money like that then why do you bother with us."

"Well at first I only came there and tolerated yall cause yall are Anna's friends. In time however I began ta see yall as friends too."

"See Scott he likes being with us."

"Sometimes." Remy agreed and he meant it. He had never found a place where he felt he belonged as much as with them.

"So how are you going to propose? You help me now I help you." Pete voice brimmed with determination.

"I aint got tat far yet. But I want it ta be big."

"I don't know," Scott looked down into his mojito, "Rogue has never struck me as the person that wants to be fussed over publicly or otherwise."

Biting into a breadstick, "True, but I know femmes an they all te same to a point. Ya see deep down inside Roguie wants ta be like te other girls. She wants te candles, te flowers, te romance, but she associates all tat wit Jean an Kitty. She feels tat if she conforms she'll loose her sense of self."

He blinked, "You actually sounded smart there." Scott praised.

"I've been known to have my moments."

"By who?" Pete teased when their appetizer came to the table. They all enjoyed a round of oysters bar style.

"You know when Rogue and I were dating I always thought she wanted to be different. Sometimes I thought she tried too hard to not be like anyone else." Scott said loading his oysters with bacon bits.

"Da," Pete agreed, "I believed she did it because of her powers."

"I wish I known her longer, but from wat I've seen she has low self-esteem. It aint her fault, but I feel tat wit me she sometimes tries ta keep us apart like she knows I'm gonna hurt her someday, but she's coming around. I've finally earned her trust and I'll make her see that it is well placed."

"You better or Logan vill have your head." Pete laughed.

"Yall are alive …"

"True," Scott finished his drink, "But he never liked you in the first place."

"Fair enough."

"So back to the proposal," Scott said, "have you given it any thought?"

Deep in thought, "The restaurant proposal although classic is a little boring and easily foreseeable and a park if full of mosquitoes and bums … I thank however I should use the element of surprise to my advantage. I can't let her know its coming."

"Vell vatever ve do ve are here for you."

Scott nodded, "If you need any help let us know."

Remy smiled at them brightly, "Thanks."

With their dessert order in they continued to discuss possible proposal ideas as well as their alibi for today when Ms. Frost came to their table donning a new platinum chain.

"May I sit here? Everywhere else is full." She asked.

"Please." Scott gave her his chair making sure to gently push her in before hurrying to get his own.

"So tell us about yourself." Scott turned to her.

"Hey Pete I forgot sometin in te car. Mind helpin me get it."

Taking the hint, "Of course."

Scott watched them leave wondering what was in his car that Gambit had to ask Pete for help to lift when Emma spoke again, "There's nothing to tell. I am an entrepreneur. I run my business it doesn't run me. I love anything white … I have a fetish for it actually. And you?"

"I'm a leader. People depend on me. It is my job to ensure the safety of my team. I like cars. Fast cars and women."

"Really?" she leaned closer to him.

"Yes really."

"You failed to mention however that you're married."

"I'm not." Did he really just lie about that?

"Are too."

"How do you know?"

"The ring," she pointed to his finger, "And I'm telepathic."

"So is my wife."

"You must hold a charm over us telepathic beings."

"I don't know about charm …"

"You're cute, strong, proud, thoughtful. I can see that without even having to read your mind. However, you also have the look of a kicked puppy on its last leg."

"Do I look that bad?"

"Worse."

"You don't mind telling the truth do you?"

"In my line of business I have no use for fiction."

"I see."

"You and your wife are having troubles."

"I don't feel comfortable talking to a stranger about that."

"Yet you feel comfortable enough to lie to a stranger about being married?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Point taken." He harrumphed, "But still …"

"Sometimes a stranger's opinion is best."

He seemed to be mulling over her suggestion. It couldn't hurt. It wasn't like she was going to tell Jean. And it was so easy to talk to her.

With a defeated sigh he continued, "My wife and I had known each other since we were children. We'd do anything for each other. Atleast that's what I thought … in a nutshell things turned bad during our senior year. She moved on I didn't, but I wanted her back so bad I dated a friend just to make her jealous. It worked, but she always hated the friend. She did her best to ruin my friends life. Cheating on me with my friend's lovers over and over again acting as if I'm not there.

I was so stupid to think marrying the girl would make things better. I thought that the moment we were bonded to each other in holly matrimony that she would see how much I love her, but no. She became even worse after marriage which I didn't think possible. All of a sudden she says she doesn't want kids. Ever. She doesn't want to stay at my side. She doesn't want to fulfill her wifely duties. She doesn't want me. Honestly what did I do wrong?"

"Oh honey," she shook her head, "You did do something wrong."

"What did I do?"

"You have to understand the female psyche. Do you know why women always fall for the bad guy?"

"Not exactly."

"You see the bad boy is fun, interesting, dangerous, intoxicating, mysterious. You on the other hand played the good guy. The man she knew if all else failed you would still do anything for her. You are a safe harbor. Boring. Being with you must have been like watching paint dry."

"Hey!"

"What it is true. Look the reason why she explored other avenues is because with you she knew exactly how her future would play out. Then she probably got to thinking what if. What if she weren't with you? You know the 'grass is greener on the other side' theory."

"So this is all my fault."

"No. From what I understand your wife is a … well I want say it. I don't like to talk to people behind their backs. My father always taught me to insult people in their faces."

"How kind of him."

"Thank you," she ordered a drink, "Look Mr. Summers …"

"Scott."

"Scott do you know why she was so mad at your friend?"

"Because she was jealous?"

"Yes, but she was mad because you demonstrated to her that you didn't need her. You were supposed to be her safe harbor. She was surprised. Shocked."

"But she left me first!"

"Doesn't matter. You showed her that you didn't need her. You established dominance in your relationship. Obviously she didn't take well to that."

"That's an understatement."

"But now you see you let her get away with doing whatever she's been doing to you for years thus letting her get the upper hand in your relationship. She has become the dominant one. You know why," she didn't wait for an answer, "Because she knows that you need her around and you'll take and do anything to have her there. You want my advice?"

"Sure."

"Show her who wears the pants in the relationship."

"She's pregnant."

"With a child that she doesn't want."

"But."

"But but but but," she shrilled in a high voice, "Excuses. If your wife acts like she can do well without you make her prove it. Be a man."

"And lets say I prove it, but we still don't get along."

"You're not catholic are you?"

"Well no …"

"Then get a divorce."

"But I don't want a divorce."

"Then save your marriage. Just remember a relationship is always a game of tit for tat, cat and mouse," she bit the cherry off the toothpick that came with her drink, "Are you the mouse or are you the cat." She stood up.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I have enjoyed our chat Scott, but I haven't the time of day to waste my charms on a married man unhappy or otherwise."

"Can we at least be friends?"

"Are you looking for a friend or something more? We can speak again when you know the answer."

"Emma please come back."

She stopped and turned, "All women like to be chased Scott including me."

He watched the door long after she left through it. His gaze only left from there when the desserts came in bags and he was told his order had already been paid for by the gentlemen at the front desk. Standing up he joined his friends then headed out almost running directly into Ms. Val.

"Do I look like the floor to you?" she snapped.

"Sorry."

"Sure you are. Anyway I have to get this back to Ms. Frost. She accidentally left her diamond brooch upstairs when she was trying on other ones and I leave town in less than an hour."

Scott looked at the brooch thinking about what she said, 'All women like to be chased including me'. With that in mind he took it from her, "I'll give it to her." He ran out the front door missing the laughter of his two friends.

Emma on the other hand was already heading back to work when she realized something was amiss. Making a perfect u-turn in her white Lexus she sped back to the hotel. How could she forget her grandmother's brooch?

She was about to get out of her car when Scott came outside with it.

"Thank God," she said to herself as he came around to the driving side, "Thank you for returning this to me Scott."

"Your welcome." He said holding his hand out with the brooch. When she reached for it he closed his hand.

Narrowing her eyes, "Hand it over."

"Sure thing," he almost laughed at himself. He felt very much like Gambit as he said the next line, "If you give me your phone number."

Eyes narrowing harder, "Hand. Me. The. Brooch."

"Number first."

She sat in silence for a minute or two, "Fine it's 555-264-9380."

"Ok."

"I gave you the number now hand it over!"

Instead of responding to her he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "555-264-9380 right."

She nodded. He called the number only to receive beeps."

"Got a different number?"

"I gave you a number."

He interrupted her, "But I wanted _your _number."

Deciding the brooch was more important than a stupid number, "Pay attention. I will only say this once. 555-738-4562."

He dialed the number. This time her cell went off. He handed her the brooch.

She snatched it back, "Thank you."

Pretending he didn't hear the sarcasm in his voice, "What happened to women like to get chased?"

"By unmarried men."

"You didn't say that rule before."

"It's new. Good day." She sped off. A smile coating her face.

Scott felt the same.

"A lovah boy!" Remy yelled at him from Scott's car honking the horn.

Caught he ran into his car, "Did you guys see."

"Yep."

"And did you hear …"

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell Jean?"

"Hell no."

"Thanks guys."

"Oh and Scott."

"Yes Gambit?"

"Two thangs. One you can call me Remy and secondly did you use my line over there."

"What line?" Playing innocent.

"Don't lie ta me. Tat's te game I always play wit Rogue. If I were you I woulda asked fer a kiss instead. Show her how much you want her."

"Maybe next time."

"I not understand," Pete said, "Is it ok for man to love others than wife?"

"Ya see Pete when I met Rogue I was engaged. I hired her ta plan my wedding. I really thought I loved Bella until I met Rogue. If it wasn't fer her I'd be stuck in a bad marriage like Scott over here."

"Hey!"

"Wat it's true. You aint happy. Have you seen te way te Professor looks at you? He looks so hurt tat he has all tat power an yet can't even help ta save his son from himself."

"I didn't know it was tat obvious."

"Put it this way Scott. Even Stevie Wonder can see you aint happy."

"Ha ha Remy." He glared at him.

"I still no understand. I love Katya yet I can't zhink of ever being vith someone else."

"Yer lucky Pete. Ya found te right woman te first time. But I'll tell ya one thang I screwed many a femme when I was dating Bella. She knew an didn't care an I never felt bad about it. I always had te prettiest girls. Never once had I been denied wat I wanted.

But Bella was special. She was te first femme I cared about outside of sex. We were young an we fell in love. Then we separated an we changed. Te Bella I knew was gone. I thank she felt te same way about me too, but never said anything.

I was willin ta settle down wit Bella. I needed an heir or so JeanLuc kept tellin me. In truth I thank he just want grandkids. Bastard. Anyway I knew I wasn't happy. I knew that I could screw a girl and come to Bella te next day witout a guilty conscience. I knew I didn't care about her like I used to and still I insisted on te wedding. You should ask Rogue. She'll tell ya Bella and I aint agree on a damn thang. She wanted everything her way. And before ya butt in I know te wedding is bout wat she wants, but she didn't even want my family there.

I asked for so little yet gave so much receiving nothing in return and I was ok with it. I had money, alcohol, and femmes to comfort me. Why did I need my wife ta do tat? I swear Bella hiring Rogue was te best thang she ever did for me.

Pete you an Kitty are perfect. Don't let her go. Scott you and Jean well … yall need work and so do Rogue an I, but I'm confident we can make it. I may still flirt a little and go to strip clubs, but other than that I'm all Rogues. Don't tell her I said tat."

"I see," Pete considered for a moment, "I must admit vhen I see you and Rogue together I can never picture either of you being vith someone else."

"Me too," Scott said , "With all I've been going through I, don't hate me for this, but I always wonder what if I stayed with Rogue? Sometimes well a lot of times I'm jealous of what you two have. It is what Jean and I lost a long time ago. There are days when I wish Rogue would look at me like she used to so many years ago. Like I was her everything."

The car screeched to a halt. Remy turned around not caring about the cars going around them, "You want ta run tat by me again?"

"Look Remy I'm not going to take Rogue away from you. I care for her true, but when you really care for someone you do what's best for them. What do I have to gain by intervening in your relationship? And besides I think Emma and I are going to make fat friends."

Remy began driving again, "Ok, but if you ever try ta take Anna from me I jus want ya ta know I have no issue with killing you."

"Fair enough."

"You are so protective of Anna." Pete laughed.

"Wat I meant wat I said."

"Ve know."

…

"So do you think I should give Emma a chance?" He asked the guys after half an hour of comfortable silence.

"Only if you and Jean cannot vork everything out." Pete said.

Remy on the other hand said, "Ya know when they talk about those once in a lifetime life changing choices? I made my choice and you gotta make yers."

"I have to make my own choice." He repeated quietly looking at his phone. Would he do it? Relationships outside of marriage are wrong, cruel, and unfair not that that mattered to Jean. But two wrongs don't make a right. He is Scott Summers. Scott the leader. Scott the compassionate. Scott the understanding. Scott the big brother. Scott the boy scout. Not Scott the Cheater.

Yet a part of him wondered was it really cheating? Jean didn't want him. Hell she even tried to screw both the men he was sitting in the car with right at this moment. Maybe just maybe the world wasn't so black and white as he thought. Maybe the world today was one big blob of grey.

**. **

**Please Review **

**And no I don't condone cheating on your spouses/partners/bf/gf or whatever **

**and yes Rogue's coming back soon. Any ideas for proposal since I am nowhere near getting married yet please let me know. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18 A Proposal

**A Proposal **

**[THIS CHAPT GETS A LITTLE M RATED. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORRY] **

**Edited by: **jaynedoe

**. **

Step one of his revenge laid securely in his hip pocket. Step two was in the makings. A call to the airport informed him that his beloved Rogue would be arriving within the hour which was why he was working on his picnic basket. A romantic picnic was a favorable way to propose and after he gave her the 'smolder' she would instantly agree to marry him.

…

"Damn its good ta be back." Rogue proclaimed entering the mansion. Her trip was all too perfect except for having to wait ten hours for a delayed flight due to 'suspicious activity' and the boy who constantly kicked her chair the whole flight until she snapped at him which resulted in a non to subtle argument with said boy's mother. Meaning she had yet to sleep for nearly twenty hours.

Making her way to her bedroom Gambit ambushed her, "Back already?"

"Course I am some of us actually has this thing called a job. Maybe you should try it?"

"I'll think about it."

She began to walk past him when he stepped in her way yet again, "Roguey?"

"What?"

"I was hoping that we could go on a picnic today."

"Well ya hoped wrong."

"Anna …"

"I'm tiered Rems."

"How so? Ya just came back from a vacation."

"Look Remy let me sleep and when I wake up I'll play with ya all ya want. Ok?"

He shook his head, "Not good enough."

"Remy I AM TIERED! Now move."

"Just come on this picnic with me I promise ya want regret it."

"Will you let me sleep if I come with?"

"Yes mam."

"Lead the way then."

Twenty minutes later they were in a park on a plaid blanket. He seductively is trying to feed her with her eyes blinking rapidly trying not to fall asleep on one of his many poor attempts to charm her. After the food was finished he pulled out the velvet jewelry box.

"Anna I think we both knew this day would come. I've had feelings … you've had feelings and this is the only natural step to make and Anna? Anna? Anna!"

[snoring noise]

_Twenty minutes later _

"Why are ya so mad at me? I told you I was sleepy?"

"Anna really! Really!"

"What did I miss that was so damn important to you? It was just lunch!" Rogue yelled after Remy as he stormed off.

**Attempt Two **

It might have to wait a month but tonight would be the night. He made sure that she was not sleepy, had no other obligations, was in a reasonably good mood, and looked wonderful. Guilt is supposed to be one of New York's most romantic restaurants with a pancetta spice foie grass that could make a grown man cry. Although the only person he attended to make cry is Rogue after his heart warming speech and breathless proposal.

"This is a real nice place Rems. What's the occasion?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Two scallop sashimis, foie grass, glasses of Duc de Romeo, cobias, and hazelnut pies later Remy felt it was time. He got one knee before her.

"Anna." He started.

"Remy wat te hell is wrong wit ya? Get yer ass off te floor."

And there went Attempt two.

**Attempt Three **

This time around they simply took a stroll down the street. Her talking about the dress orders for the Saradon wedding while he kept checking his watch and the sky.

'It's finally nine o'clock.' He thought to himself pulling Anna to him to disrupt her idle chatter.

"Would ya look at that?" he pointed to a skywriter.

She turned reading the words out loud, "Anna will you marry me?"

"Well?"

"How sweet. That Anna chick must be a lucky girl. Ok now back to the Saradon wedding."

Mouth ajar he couldn't help but wonder how she could be so obtuse. Was she doing this on purpose?

**Attempt Four **

Two words. Ferris Wheel. Not only were they good for going in a very slow circle in cold weather, they are also good for proposing … or so he hoped. He had paid the conductor to stop their cubicle on top. Getting in with her they both sat down. He placed a hand around his shoulder whispering sweet nothings while she made a list of necessary items on her Y-Pad.

Then the ride stopped. With practiced ease he lowered himself on the ground to find that something was sticking to them. Looking down he saw gum. How had he missed this before? For seconds on end he tried to yank his pants from the floor.

"Remy why are you on te floor?" She asked finally looking up from her all-consuming work.

"Cause there's bubblegum stuck ta my knee."

"Which is why people normally sit on seats."

The conductor, believing all went well, started the ride again. The movement causing him to lurch forward and if it wasn't for Rogue pulling him up he would had fell out the bottom.

"Anna will you …" Why was she getting out?

"Hey mister it's our turn!"

**Attempt Five **

"Anna."

"Remy I'm busy."

"I'll make it quick then. Look, I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me."

"Is that a line from a movie or something?"

"Runaway Bride ,but …"

[phone ring sounds]

"Finally," she picked up the phone, "Gotta take this."

Swearing in French he made his way to his room. How much clearer could he be than that?

**Attempt Six-Nine **

(complete failures)

**Attempt Ten **

Ok so the last nine attempts had all the success of a dog trying to fly. But all was not lost. He realized he would have to be far more direct than before with NO interruptions. Anna had been complaining about a lack of inspiration in her weddings for months. That's where he would come in.

Looking at her past works provided in her numerous portfolios he felt she was lacking in the tropical department. His initial thought was a trip to Hawaii, but he didn't want to chance interference and Hawaii was just so overdone. Then he thought Tahiti or Fiji, both although remote, just wasn't good enough. He had to come up with someplace that would appeal to her and didn't directly appear as one of his ploys to have some alone time with her.

After some digging he came up with New Zealand. It was a place the other X-Men had yet to visit to his knowledge, had hot springs, biodiversity, beautiful natural landmarks, beaches, not to mention their vast variety of food and wines while all being influenced by maori, European, and Polynesian cultures. How could she not like it?

When her latest wedding which she kindly dubbed flower power was over he ran the idea past her. As expected she took to it. He provided the means while she picked the time. August first they landed in the airport.

"Which hotel ya said we were staying at?"

"I didn't. You'll see when we get there."

As he drove the rental car Rogue hurriedly sketched images into her notebook. Taking a quick glance he saw clothes, plants, and other random nick-knack's lying about. After a good hour drive they pulled up to a cabin.

"So tis is where we stayin?"

"Yeah I thought being closer ta nature would help ya out."

Grabbing the bags he led her inside the wood paneled one plan cabin. Opening the door they were greeted by aqua walls. To their left hung three dark wood rimmed mirrors over a natural wood table covered in food.

To the right were three hand-woven sofas that circled around the TV that hung on the wall not too far from the glass paneled door that separated that room from the next.

"Remy look at this!" she pointed to the food. On various trays lay shredded kalua pua'a, lomilomi salmon, potato salad, squid, lauku, manapua, tuna sashimi, dragon fruit, pineapple, taro rolls, papaya, watermelon, grapes, melon, cantaloupe, strawberries, bananas, lychee, apples, and coconuts decorated with glowing lilies, paeonies, calk, and sander sonia.

Picking up a strawberry she fled to the glass double doors that separated this area from the other that she had yet to see. Opening the doors she found a kind sized bed to her left and the bathroom to the right. Since nature wasn't calling she made her way to the bed. The comforter was decorated in various bright colors in zig zag patterns with yellow stitching. It was also very comfortable. Attached to the bed was a mosquito net and dried flowers that made the room smell sweet.

Done with her inspection of the bed she found another set of double doors guarded by her Cajun companion.

"Let me through Remy."

"It'll cost ya a kiss."

"It will cost ya yer balls if ya don't move out my way."

"I'll take my chances."

"Jerk." She gave him a quick kiss then tossed him to the side with enough force to nearly dent the floor. Behind those doors were a kitchen/deck area and a natural hot spring.

"Hot springs! How did ya find tis place!" she squealed.

Pulling him off the ground, "Will ya hurt me again if I tell ya?"

"Yer not hurt."

"Speak fer yerself." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Rogue could feel her creative juices flowing. Pulling out pen and paper she began to jot down more notes and illustrations. After a few minutes he snatched it away from her promising its safe return after they eat.

Taking trays outside they ate on the deck. Rogue was surprised at the different taste and how they could have so many items and yet they go together so perfectly. Not to mention the wide range of fruit. She never tried dragon fruit before and now that she had she would definitely use it in one of her weddings.

"Remy this place is perfect," she said between bites of sashimi, "How do ya manage this?"

"Ten percent connections. Twenty percent money. And eighty percent good looks." His smile punctuating his statement.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I should have known."

"Anyway tomorrow I set us up at a few local restaurants amongst other thags. That ok wit you?"

"It's perfect actually."

"Are you talkin about me or New Zealand?"

"New Zealand."

"Ya coulda at least thought it over before ya gave an answer."

"And ya should know te answer witout me havin ta say it to ya."

"Meaning?"

**TWO DAYS LATER **

Remy was asleep so she took it upon herself to take in the hot springs nude under the moonlight. Normally she wouldn't be so bold, but the water felt so good and she wanted it to hit every pore she had.

"I aint know there were three moons out tonight."

She turned at the sound f his voice following his eyes to her breast. Submerging herself, "Yer supposed ta be asleep."

"And yer supposed ta be in bed with me."

"I'll be back."

"I'm up now. No since in leaving," he looked at her, "But it appears that I'm overdressed," he removed his shorts. To him it was so cute to watch her turn away before she saw anything. Getting in the water he sat as close to her as possible.

"Are ya afraid of me Anna?"

"No."

"Then how come every time things get a little steamy ya try ta run away."

"I do not!"

He pulled closer and she scooted away, "Ya just did."

"And?"

"Are ya not attracted to me? All of me?"

"Ya thank yer attractive enough fer te both of us."

"Answer me … please."

"Yes yer attractive."

"And ya like kissing me?"

"Yes."

"And sleeping next to me?"

"Yes."

"Then why must ya get so fidgety when I try ta take thangs up a notch? Ya aint a scared teenage girl anymore Anna. Yer a woman."

"I know that."

"I don't thank ya do."

"Just cause I ain't slept with anyone doesn't mean I aint a woman."

"That's not what I'm trying ta say. What I mean is like right now here we are under the stars enjoying a bath and yer running from me. I aint trying ta screw ya now am I?"

"But yer naked."

"So. Yer naked too."

"Only because I thought you were asleep!"

"Apples and Oranges. Anyway the point is that ya need ta loosen up."

"You've told me that before to."

He nodded, "Yer so busy trying ta make everyone else's life perfect that ya have seldom time fer yer own."

"Not true."

"Is so. Look I understand ya were hurt and ya told me tat ya got over it so what is holdin ya back besides yerself? I'm not saying we need to have sex now or anything, but if you want to I won't refuse."

"I bet." She rolled her eyes.

" All I'm sayin is that ya don't need ta be uncomfortable around me. Lots of times I feel lke everything matters more to ya than me."

"Oh Remy don't be silly. You matter."

"I'm not so sure." He turned away.

She kissed his neck, "I love you Swamp Rat."

"As I love you Roguey." He turned back to her. Pressing his lips to hers. She reciprocated by pushing harder. As with everything Rogue in his life getting her to open up was a challenge. She wanted control and so did he and he have his ways into tilting the situation to his favor. One couldn't be a professional thief without a few tricks up their sleeve.

This peculiar trick was grabbing her ass. But Anna knew that was coming. She didn't care. Continuously her tongue pressed his mouth trying to get in as he did hers. Smirking he moved his hands to her breast. Taking one of those creamy pieces of flesh in his hand he almost wanted to dance in victory. Even still she refused him entry. Stubborn chit.

Fine if she wouldn't back down he was forced to use his ultimate move. He pulled Anna to him to rub against his erection. That caused her to yelp and by so doing granting him access. Remy could feel her glaring as his tongue invaded her mouth. Finally inside he slowed his movements. He wanted to taste every inch of her mouth even if it meant rubbing his tongue along every tooth and down her throat as far as he could go.

Anna enjoyed what he was doing to her, but she liked having things her way. It was the natural order of things between them. The power was never equal it was always tilted. A constant war fought to have the upper hand and she would have the upper _hand_ by the end of the night.

Her hands snaked along his broad shoulders feeling his muscles and rubbing his hair as they made out. Their argument about being uncomfortable around the other invalid. His hands left her breast and went to her hair and back pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. This is what Anna was waiting for. He was gone in his passion and she would have her revenge.

With her super strength she tossed him somewhat gently on the deck. His eyes flared open surprised at how fast she managed to toss him here and now hung over him. Water dripping from her long hair.

With a smile she answered his questioning eyes with her hand gripping his man hood going up and down a few strokes before letting go. Kissing him from his head down at a torturously slow pace and right when her lips got to his pubic hairs she pulled back, "I'm tiered. Night." And left.

"Anna ya just can't leave me out here like this!" He snapped pointing to his lower head.

"I just did."

A little later he joined her in bed. There wouldn't be no sleep tonight. And no not for that reason perverts! Yes I'm talking to you. There would be no sleep because he did not like Anna having the power. So he cuddled next to her fully dressed form still naked.

"That wasn't nice."

"What wasn't?"

"You know what wasn't?"

"No I don't." she giggled.

"Why must ya be so difficult?"

"Why must ya try ta counter my difficultness with yer own difficultness which somehow undermines my difficultness despite your difficultness isn't really difficult?"

"Oh so now yer trying ta mess with my head huh?"

"I thought I already did that."

"Ha ha." He narrowed his eyes.

"Yer not going ta let me go ta sleep are ya?"

"Nope. I have something ta say first."

"Then say it. Say it out loud."

"I'm a man, Anna. And I love you."

"Ya already said that tonight."

"Did Logan ever teach ya not ta interrupt while someone else was talking?"

"Fine I'm all ears." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Satisfied with her compliance he continued, "Now I've tried for months to ask you … to do this properly, but no matter what it's like yer tryin ta duck an dodge me every time so I decided the simplest approach is best.

Anna yer te first girl, the first person that I ever gave a damn about more than myself and that's sayin something. And I know that we've had our fallouts but Anna if yer willing ta go on this journey with me I'd be one very happy Cajun."

He fished around for the ring box then opened it, "Anna Marie Darkholme will ya marry me?"

She looked stunned, "Remy ya aint have ta go through all this trouble for me. Why didn't you ask me ta restaurant or use a skywriter … oh wait … now I get that was you. That was always you!" She kissed him, "Alright put it on my finger. No one would want an unhappy Cajun lying about."

"Thought you'd never ask."

…**.. **

**Authors Note: **

Yeah they're _**finally**_ getting married! So I decided that since Rogue is a wedding planner she should at least be able to plan any type of wedding and that's where you yes YOU come in! On deviantart I have drawn six dresses (ok so im not the best artist) that comes with six different styles. I want you all to help me choose which one! By typing www . failuresnot2try . deviantart . com (no spaces) into your search engines. There are six styles to choose from so come back here, hit up my email, or just comment on the next chapter to come telling me which style you like! Thanks for the help! You ARE the best!


	19. Chapter 19 WYTYKAP

**When You think you Know A Person **

**. **

"Where are you going Scott?" Jean asked as he left the bathroom dressed in his white dress slacks with the nice pink collared shirt she bought him a year ago.

"The Professor got a hit on a new mutant. He wants me to speak with the mutant before Magneto shows up."

Buying that answer, "When you come back do you mind getting me some pineapple? Your … our baby wants that."

Pretending he didn't hear her slip up "Will do." Shutting the door behind him he took a deep breath. He had actually lied to Jean so well that even he almost believed himself. Keeping his cool he made his way out to his car that Jean cried about him using.

Looking behind him to see if she was watching he hopped in heading out at ten miles above the speed limit at all times until he reached the Karen North Wells Underground Art Gallery. Emma wanted him to escort her to the gala that her dear friend is hosting.

He walked up the white steps of the building. Inside she was waiting. Her head in an elegant bun wearing a skin tight white dress with a white boa around her neck.

"You're here early. I'm surprised."

"You'll find that I can be quite surprising."

Linking her arms with his, "It's this way." Together they followed the other attendants down the steps to what he assumed was usually the storage area. Instead the room was all white with various abstract paintings.

"You know Emma," Scott looked at a painting that in one glance resembled a heart then the next a raging fire, "I never took you as the type to adore abstract."

She nodded, "Yes there is something simply sensuous about lines, order, symmetry, and balance, but this art attracts a darker side of me. A place where order is an underdeveloped concept buried under my baser instincts," she smiled at him, "You simply must see my favorite work of hers."

She lead him to a painting that wasn't abstract sporting an elegant angel wearing layers of cloth in the center with a background containing various blue hues.

"It is called Textile. What do you make of it?"

"You first."

"It is an Angel nothing more. Nothing less. What attracts me is its familiarity."

"That's it?"

"That is it. You?"

"It reminds me of the world how at first glance seems appetizing, a delicious fruit, until you bite into it and realize just how rotten it is. Why does the angel wear so many clothes? What is she hiding? She lures you in with her beauty then lunges …"

"Like a lethal rattlesnake in the desert." A woman said.

Scott turned to see a woman not much younger than Emma with purple hair also in a bun wearing a navy blue suit.

"Scott this is my friend Elizabeth. She is the one who made all these marvelous works of art."

Elizabeth nodded, "Please call me Betsy and yes Scott that is exactly how I feel whenever I look at it. My inspiration was my mother, but I believe you weren't talking about her."

Scott watched as they shared a look as if talking without speaking. The same look Jean and the Professor often shared.

"You're both telepaths?"

Betsy looked shocked. Emma beamed, "I told you he was smart."

"If he's so smart tell me why he isn't divorced yet?"

"He's a man darling. You know how they are."

"Well I guess he gets credit for just being here."

Scott glared at them, "I can hear you you know!"

"Sorry." They both said briskly. The rest of their date went without a hitch. He had learned that Betsy is also a mutant and has far more gifts than simply reading minds. He also learned that Emma is not as much of a tight wad as he had once believed. Their evening ended up with him treating both ladies to a nice meal at Morganas.

As he was about to indulge himself in a plate of crab legs Jean called. It was instinct to answer. After all she could be hurt … however he found no inclination to do so. Putting the phone back in his pocket he continued to entertain his date and her best friend.

"So this institute is a place for mutants to live in peace?" Betsy asked.

"And learn to control their ability which I am sure neither of you beautiful ladies needs to do."

Emma laughed, "He's right you know oh and Betsy did I tell you how we met?"

"Only two hundred times."

Slurping up a piece of pasta, "Then you shall hear it for a two hundred and first time. Scott comes to my car with my grandmother's brooch and instead of giving it back what does he do?"

Sounding as if she had heard the story far too much for her liking, "He asks for your phone number."

"Yes my phone number the nerve of him."

"And then what?" she sighed into the rehearsed story.

"I gave him a number, but Mr. Hotshot over here knows it's a fake."

"So I," Scott interrupted, "Kept bugging her until she gave me what I wanted."

"It was almost romantic." Emma finished.

"Yeah _almost_."

"No need to be jealous Betsy. Someday you might get lucky and find a man half as hot as I am."

Betsy glared at her. Her eyes shining a dark purple while Emma smirked triumphantly when Scott's phone rang again.

"Do answer it this time," Emma said winking, "Wouldn't want her to suspect anything."

"Yes," Betsy agreed, "Tell her you're in the middle of a threesome."

"You two aren't helping," Scott answered the phone, "Hi Jean."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I CALLED AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER!" she was so loud that the telepaths could easily hear her.

"Jean I already told you I am busy."

"YOU'VE BEEN BUSY FOR HOURS! I EXPECT YOU AT HOME IN TEN MINUTES! TEN! NOT A MOMENT LATER!"

"Yes Jean." He hung up the phone, "Now where were we?"

"Don't you have a curfew?" Emma asked a little hurt.

"Not anymore."

"Good," Betsy stood, "Thanks for the food Hot stuff, Emma, as always it was a pleasure, but I have another showing tomorrow and I need my rest. Bye."

"Yes good evening." Emma waved her off. She knew Betsy just wanted to leave the two alone for a while.

An hour later and they were still chatting at the restaurant.

"And then I fell down the stairs." Scott finished with a laugh recalling one of his more embarrassing childhood memories.

"That was nothing," Emma sipped her white wine, "When I was younger contrary to popular belief I was an overweight child."

"No!"

"Yes. I was at my high school homecoming dance and you see Betsy was mad that I put peanut butter on her dress …"

"Why did you …"

Cutting him off, "I told that tramp not to get the same dress as me and she did anyway so that she could look better with mine being a size I will not mention and hers being a size five she was sure to take the attention away from my date … so anyway to get revenge she used her psychic knife blades on me and cut my dress in half in front of everyone. I had never been so humiliated in my entire life."

"Well you did kind of deserve that." Scott laughed at her. His heart hadn't felt this light in a long while.

"Maybe a little," she agreed, "Scott?"

"Emma?"

"What brought you here tonight?"

"My car."

"Scott …"

"No really it's red."

"You know what I meant." She persisted.

He inhaled deeply using the time to formulate his thoughts, "I guess I just wanted to be free."

…**.. **

**Authors note: **

See we got a little Scott and Emma action in there! I just wanted to show that Scott is starting to move on and if you forgot about my request last chapter it dealt with picking a wedding style. If you didn't check or forgot these are the styles to vote on**: **_**BLING **__**GOTH**__**ANCIENT GREEK/EGYPTION**__**PRINCESS 1800'S **_

The one with the motes votes will be the style of the wedding, in the event of a tie, the one with the second highest votes will be used, in the event that **NOBODY **votes I will just pick the one I like most


	20. Chapter 20

**Scott and Jean**

**. **

"Where have you been?" Jean hissed the moment he stepped through the doors.

Not bothering to look at her he unfastened his tie, "The mutant wished to thank me for my generosity by taking me to an exhibit to meet her other mutant friend then treated us all to dinner."

"And why does this story sound fishy?"

"I don't know," he made his way upstairs, "Could've been one you used on me."

"You know if I wanted to I could read your mind …" She threatened from the base of the steps.

"Except you promised that you wouldn't," he removed his cufflinks, "Then again it wouldn't be the first promise you have broken."

"Oh so this is my fault?" Jean began making her way up the steps albeit slower than he, "What did I do that was so wrong?"

"Oh come off it Jean. I'm tired of playing pretend."

"Pretend?"

He opened the bed room door allowing her to go through first so that he could shut the door behind them, "Jean I've known about your vendetta against Rogue for a while despite the fact that she did nothing to you. I know you tried to seduce Pete and screwed her ex-fiancé in front of her. I also know you tried to drown Remy. He may be a thief but he's our thief."

"Why is it always Rogue with you? You feel soooo sorry for her, but what about me hmm? What about my feelings?"

"And what about mine!" He shouted at her, "Do you even know why I dated her all those years back? I dated her to make you jealous so that you would dump Duncan and take me back. I used her for us! A mistake I have regretted ever since.

You know it was never about love between Rogue and I and we dated for what? A month? I played on her feelings for me to make our 'relationship' look real. I never perused her so that I could really be her boyfriend. Everything I did then was for YOU!"

Eyes blazing from the chair she sat on, "But after you dumped her you started to compare us to each other! I just wasn't good enough to you despite the fact that I was born beautiful."

"Only in body!" he yelled again before taking a smoother tone of voice with her, "When I was with her she looked at me as if I was her everything that nothing in the world existed besides the two of us. Even when we were together or even now for that matter had you looked at me like that."

"So you love her?" She inquired with such a calm voice it made him shiver slightly.

He thought about it, "I think that I cared for her for a long while. I missed being looked at in that way. However, I wouldn't exactly say love. I'd say I see her as the one that got away … so I guess I kind of loved her until recently."

"What changed?"

"I met someone special to me."

"Oh Scott." She sobered up. Her eyes warm.

"Don't be so egotistical Jean. I wasn't talking about you."

Jean must have heard wrong. Her always stay by her side no matter what she did husband couldn't be telling her that he's seeing someone else.

"Who is he?"

"Logan."

"Oh My …"

He interrupted, "We're happily in love," he said sarcastically, "Not! I met a woman the other day and I guess it was kinda love at first sight you know."

"So that's where you were tonight. With her!"

"Would it make you feel better if I kept lying to you and seeing her behind your back oh wait that sounds like something that you would do! My bad."

"It is about to be your bad!" she near growled.

"And while we're being real with one another. Jean I know that you don't want the babies. I'll take the twins and raise them as my own. But don't think that we are doing this together Jean because you and I are over."

"You are divorcing me!" He felt the room literally shake.

"Yes I am!" he would not be pushed back.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? If you've forgotten what you did just flip back a few chapters."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Her hair began to rise, "I will NOT lose you!"

"Well it's a little too late for that don't you think? We are done! I am getting the divorce papers first thing in the morning!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" The mirror began to crack behind her.

"Don't look at me like that you have done this to yourself!"

"You didn't," glass shatters, "Answer my question!"

"Because I want to be free! Emma asked me the same thing and on the ride back here I thought about it. I guess I should rephrase that answer as I want to be free from you! If I have to spend another year pretending to be happy I think I'll go crazy! Scratch that I know I will!"

"You are confused," she calmed dropping the objects that floated around her from her anger to the ground, "We can work this out."

"No we cannot. It doesn't matter if you try to 'work this out' tonight, tomorrow, and so after we are still getting a divorce and thirty three days from tomorrow I will be free of you!"

"You don't mean that." She told him as if regaling a small boy.

"Yes I do. God Jean why do you have to be such a … such a …"

"Such a what?"

Well since she asked, "Such a bitch huh? Such a whore huh? Such a conniving little slut who is dumb enough to think that she can just fuck with everyone's lives without there being any repercussions. We are done here. I'm sleeping in my old room tonight."

He turned to leave unaware that Jean was about to hit him with a very strong blast until the door was kicked down by Logan ad the Professor placed his hands to his temples effectively rendering Jean unconscious.

With saddened eyes he gazed at Jean. How could he have let her become this, "Scott if you want to talk …"

"Thank you Professor for your offer, but I am done talking about miserable things," he smiled mildly, "After all I have a future to look forward to now."

…

**Author's note:** So Scott has finally found his you know what's! I also am posting this to remind you to vote. A few of you reviewed without picking a category so that I may begin the next set of chapters.

But if you must know I received two votes thus far. One for 1800's and the other for all the above meaning 1800's is winning right now. If you want to agree or change this vote again. Styles are _**princess, bling, ancient egyption/greek, goth, and 1800's! **_

And please please vote I know that my updates aren't the most constant but I really wanted to include you all in the next few chapters. Thanks


	21. Chapter 21

**Flying **

**.**

Her smile had yet to fade three days after the proposal which aroused a new feeling in her. Anna didn't know how to describe it. She was always warm, grinning, and wherever she walked she felt as if she were stepping on clouds. And when her eyes looked down at her engagement ring the feeling would return tenfold in a heap of lush waves. Evidence of this took residence in her cheeks. Anna felt higher on the ground than she ever did when flying.

Remy, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at her eyes. For the longest all he wanted to see was trust if only a little, a drop of sunlight in the ocean, and yet now when he looked at her eyes he was drawn to how blinding they've became. It was at that moment he swore he would do anything to have her look at him in that way for the rest of their lives.

Boyishly his hand inched to hers over the arm rest in their shared airplane seats. Looking down her blush darkened as she too slowly inched her hand to his. For a while they were content with their fingertips brushing against each other until he engulfed her hand with his. She gasped lightly laying her head upon his shoulder inhaling his scent wishing that this moment could last forever.

"Remy?" she breathed.

Squeezing her hand in recognition, "Oui?"

"We're getting married," she turned her emeralds to his face receiving a kiss on her forehead for stating the obvious, "And that means a wedding," her eyes began to blaze, "as a planner I have the duty of making sure that every bride's wedding is perfect including mine!"

He nodded his head listening to her newfound bubbly voice, "So_** I**_ get to plan it! Oh what should we do?" she turned to him, "What do ya want?"

"As long as you're there amour," he kissed her forehead again, "Then I'll be happy."

"So I can do whatever I want and you want be upset?"

He nodded.

"Yes!" she shouted loud enough to draw the attention of the other passengers in their cabin.

"So I take it ya already came up with a plan, Roguie?"

Her smiled stretched from ear to ear, "I'll give you a hint," she winked at him mischievously, "Something old, something new, something blue, and a silver six pence in 'er shoe."

"I don't get it."

"You will." She bit her lip as she thought aloud, "You see Remy this is the inspiration that I was missing! Wedding motifs are in vogue now which is why our wedding mustn't be the normal black tie affair. Naturally I'll need to record my work as well as invite a few journalist and potential clients to the ceremony who are looking for a little something more than an ivory dress."

"Now tat ya mention it I'll have ta bring te Order as well as a fer higher representatives to the ceremony where they supposedly judge if you are good enough for me; but I thank they just want free liquor."

"Hmpf, will they find me worthy enough if I toss they asses through a window?" She said innocently.

"Maybe." He smirked.

A few hours of comfortable silence later, "Remy?"

"Oui?"

"How are we gonna tell te others?"

"We could just let them find out on their own." He eyed her ring.

"That won't take too long wit Kitty's tiger eyes."

"Ain't notin wrong wit tat."

He smiled.

Narrowing her eyes, "An wat are ya so happy bout?"

"Just thankin tat Anna LeBeau has a nice ring ta it."

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Raven34link: If Logan did hear about it I don't think Scott would still be alive and we need him for the story. LOL. And thanks for reviewing here and elsewhere **

**tfobmv18: Thanks for reviewing and picking a style! **

**ruroca57: Thanks for the review and voting. If you read close enough you can guess who wins before I tell tell everyone in the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**SOMETHING TRUE**

**. **

"Kurt like I KNOW something's going on between them!"

The elf sighed at his petite friend wondering why it was always him who ended up in these situations, "And how Kitty do you know zhat?"

"One," Kitty pulled out a small white remote with two buttons on it and pressed the first which caused a thin tv to lower down.

"Vas that alvays zhere?"

"Never you mind," she snapped, "Now where was I? Oh yes one do you hear that?"

"Here what?"

"Exactly! It's quiet and we all know all Rogue and Remy does is argue." She indicated pointing to the screen that showed various pictures of them arguing.

"And two why are they both smiling so much!"

"Mein sister smiles …"

"Oh please you have a higher chance of being struck by lightning than that happening."

"Your point …"

"Stop interrupting. Rude!," she indicated the screen again, "And what's with all those Rem-Rem's and Roguies! They never used pet names before!"

"Aren't you married? How do you have zhe time to spy on everyone?"

"SHHHHH! Are you death?"

"Please continue Kitty." He sighed.

"Number three your sister isn't working! I mean she was actually sitting down and relaxing. She hasn't even answered her cell phone in days despite its constant ringing!"

Ok now he had to admit that was strange. His sister seemed to be obsessed with work, "You do have a point …"

"I know I do," she looked at the screen again, "And there always next to each other."

Noticing the date in the corner of the screen, "You have a link to zhe security cameras!"

"Shhh,"she hushed him, "I can't let anybody find out!"

"I mean I know ve both are snoops but zhat is taking it to another level!"

She worried her hair, "Look I only use these to spy on Rogue."

"And zhat is supposed to make me feel better!"

"Well look someday she is bound to lose the big V and I am not going to miss a precious second of it … and I'm kind of curious about Remy. He's been with so many girls he is bound to know a trick or two." She ended with a far off look.

"You're sick." He stomped off.

"Kurt wait up!" she chased after him.

"All I vanted to do vas come here to collect zhings I left behind and zhen zhis happens," he muttered still staying a good six paces in front of Kitty at all times when an idea struck. With a dark ominous look that nearly blocked out the color in his eyes he turned to her, "Oh Kitty …"

She stilled at his look. Sweat began to make itself known across her face, "Y … yes … Kurt?"

"I'm going to tell mein sister about this ja." He vowed evilly.

"No she is going to kill me!"

"Not kill," Kurt facial expression grew even darker, "Maybe break a few bones or ruin your pretty face vith her fist …"

"I'll stop you!" she lounged managing to grab only the after smoke of his teleportation.

"Anna." Kurt strode into the kitchen.

"Yes?" she asked not even looking at him.

Without missing a beat, "Kitty's been secretly watching everything you do vith Remy."

"Oh that's nice," she smiled at Remy as he dried the dish she just washed, "Hope she got my good side."

"You have a bad side?" Remy smiled back at her.

Kurt's mouth hung ajar. His sister just let that slide? Had she been replaced by an alien? Was she a top secret government clone? Or better yet had Mystique kidnapped her and now was pretending to be her to get some secret information to Magneto? Then again he might just be in some computer generated dream waiting to wake up to reality.

"How's zhe vedding planning coming vithout me?" Kurt asked to study his sisters' reaction.

"Oh it's comin alright." Remy smirked earning a pinch from Rouge, "You and yer dirty mind." She scolded him lightly.

"I meant …."

Rogue interrupted, "Oh it's great. I bet Nat is handlin everything as we speek."

"Zhen vhy is your phone so full of messages I couldn't leave you vone to inform of your visit?"

He watched as the bubbly mood slowly dissipated until he was sure his sister landed back on earth. Reaching for her cell in her pocket she flipped it open her eyes widening at all the missed calls.

"How could I had missed all this," eyes still on her phone, "Did I put it on vibrate?"

"Only once." This time she kicked him hard enough to topple over.

"Damn I'm fallin behind Kurt. I better go back to work." As she made to put her jacket on Kurt noticed a little something something blinding him. Covering his eyes temporarily he waited for the light to dim before he dared to open his eyes. When he did he noticed that there was something new on his sister's hands.

"Anna?"

"Make it quick Kurt I gotta go."

"IS ZHAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING ON YOUR FINGER!"

"Yes," she looked over at the Cajun who finally managed to pull himself off the ground favoring his right leg, "Although I'm starting to consider given it back."

"You want," he said confidently, "You love me."

"Someone has too." She winked at him turning back to Kurt so that he could see it better. He was about to compliment it when he fell through the floor to be replaced by an over exuberant Kitty.

"Like oh my freakin God, Rogue it is sooo pretty and big! Like when did this happen and like why didn't you say anything! And like oh my God! Oh my God!" Kitty turned red bouncing up and down on her feet.

"Did I hear that someone is getting married in here?" Logan leaned coolly against the door, "I guess revenge really is sweet." He shared a look at the Cajun when Logan felt something roll over his feet, "Son of a …"

"Beautiful ring Rogue," The Professor commented, "I had a feeling that this would happen." The Professor felt his chair being pushed away forcing him to ram into a counter.

"And you must let me help with the flowers." Storm insisted until she froze into a block of ice. "You know," Bobby began, "I'm real good at ice sculptures. You'd probably want a swan or something righOWW!" he rubbed his sore bum.

"I could give you a natural volcano back ground." Amara waved until she was blinded by a light causing her to trip over the Professor.

"Free fireworks at your service." Jubilee bowed.

Nudging her over, "Oh move little miss Fourth of July," Tabatha snapped at her, "Come back when we need you. We all know explosions are where it's at."

"Whatever BamBam go back to the prehistoric ages where you came from!"

"And why don't you go back to the little sweatshop store in China where you were made at!"

"Oh now you just had to bring race into it dye job."

"What did you say!"

"If the drapes don't match the carpet that means …"

"We would all have to go shopping together!" Beast smiled, "You should get lab coat white drapes and oxygen receiving blood colored carpets!"

"What everyone is trying to say," Scott stepped in, "Is that we're all willing to help in whatever way we can."

"Even if it means sabotaging a wedding or six." Jamie emphasized by multiplying.

"Speaking of which," Nat, Rogue's secretary stepped in, "You've been gone for so long and the weddings are piling up."

"I got other associates workin underneath me right?" After all she had recently moved her business on two floors overlooking central park.

"Yes, but everyone wants you personally."

"Of course," Rogue huffed under her breath.

"Do not vorry Anna." Kurt pulled off his leisure clothes to reveal a neatly kept blue suit.

"Like was that always under there?"

"Shuddup Kitty," Kurt walked over to Nat, "You helped me Anna and now I help you. I vill take on all your vwddings from now on."

"Are you sure Kurt? What about Amanda?"

"That's ok," she stepped into the kitchen as well holding two bags, "This way I can spend more time with my sister-in-law and perhaps help with the wedding as well."

"Thanks fer te offer guys but …" She was going to tell them no thanks when Kurt left with Nat leaving her in the kitchen with everyone else to gawk at the ring.

….

Despite calling in at the office numerous times as well as her brother's cell she had received no answer. It had become rather apparent that they didn't want her to do anything besides focus on her upcoming nuptials.

Which is why she is in her bedroom surrounded by a pack of females. Doing her best to dissuade them they pretended as if she hadn't spoken at all. Instead they bought numerous magazines, snacks, notebooks, pencils, colored pencils, board games, and movies into her room uninvited.

With a sigh she looked at each of their anxious faces. Kitty, Tabatha, Jubilee, Storm, Amara, and Amanda smiled back at her expectantly. Blinking at them she wondered what they wanted, "Wats with tat face?" she asked.

"So how did he propose?" Kitty probed sitting closest to her.

"Scone?" Amara asked everybody passing them out whether they wanted one or not.

"By askin duh." She stated plainly.

"Oh come on Remy never just asks anything." Tabatha leveled her with a skeptical look.

Glaring back, "What is tat supposed ta mean?"

Keeping the peace Amanda lifted two drinks between them, "What Tabatha is trying to say is that some men ask and others demand."

"I didn't know being an asshole was considered demanding …" Rogue considered.

"How could you say that about your fiancé?" Jubilee asked.

"Oh it's normal for them to like insult each other," Kitty smiled, "So Rogue you still didn't tell us."

"There aint much ta tell."

"Please Rogue," Storm pleaded over her scone, "We all must hear this."

"Fine I'll give ya the quick version. Apparently Remy had proposed to me numerous times before ,but I never noticed. And then he takes me ta New Zealand sayin its fer inspiration fer my work cunning bastard, anyway we share this beautiful cabin tat has a feast layed out fer us when we gpot there and a natural spring in the back! I was so excited and then I went inta te hot springs nude and one thang led to te other an now we're engaged."

"WAIT A SEC," Kitty yelled, "YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY WITHOUT ME WATCHING!"

"No peeping Tom," Rogue whacked her in the back of her head, "We just kissed a little and touched each other here and there."

"Here and there?" Amara raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah like what does here and there mean?"

"Yeah."

"Does it mean here?" She pointed to a barbie doll.

"Ok ok," she stopped him, "He grabbed my ass an tits and I grabbed his enor … dick ok. So there!" She snapped at them causing them all to grow quiet.

"Like exactly how big is he?" She was answered by a pillow hitting her.

"GUMBO!" They all heard Logan's voice.

"Wat?"

"Yer dead!" The sounds of crashing followed.

"Should we help?" Amanda asked. It was sounding particularly violent down there.

"Oh they'll be fine." Rogue assured them.

…

For a little while everyone was left to their own thoughts. Rogue, for one, couldn't believe she actually said that. Kitty was fantasizing. Amanda was checking up with Kurt via text messages while Tabatha and her chocolate twin Amara were trying to divulge more information.

"So," Kitty broke the silence noticing the warning look she received from Rogue if she were to say something inappropriate again, "What are you going to do? I'm envisioning pink."

"Gross," Tabatha fake yakked, "How about you wearing a short wedding dress in boots, dark makeup, grungy hair, and a veil?"

"What kind of wedding have you been to," Storm asked shaking her head, "How about an Egyptian queen theme? For instance Cleopatra."

"Cleo's a little dark for her isn't she?" Jubilee asked.

"Not the Hollywood version." Storm told her.

"I was thinking you could do a Goth wedding at night," Jubilee stated, "Which would be lit by yours truly of course!"

Looking up from her cell Amanda reminded them that, "Most brides like to be a princess."

"Or you could bling it out," Amara said, "crystals on the ceilings, the floors, everywhere!"

"Like a snow globe?" Kitty asked.

"Well actually," Rogue smirked, "I already have a plan in mind."

"You do?" They gasped collectively. Rogue had struck them as the girl who seemed to forget she had a life outside of work.

Rolling her eyes, "1880's. It's so traditional it's almost modern."

"I'm not following."

"Oh ya will."

Her window opened with Remy running in, "Ladies," he nodded.

"Logan's still after you?" Storm sighed.

"Yeah sometin about harrasin my fiancé before I'm married." He smirked.

"So like what really happened?" Kitty asked, "Rogue was glimpsing over the details."

"No don't tell them." She pleaded giving Remy her puppy dog eyes.

"Ok so it all started when I," he went into great detail until she tossed him back out the window into Logan.

"Someone has an inner freak."

"Don't we all?"

"Whatever," she shook her head at them.

"So like when are we starting?"

"Next chapter."

"Shoulda known." Kitty sighed.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**[guys I am sooo sorry I swear I updated this story with the last heap. Opps so here it is. Don't hate me]**

**tfobmv18: thanks for reviewing **

**Raven34link: Very insightful of you ^-^ **

**TheWrittingGirl23: Hope you liked the reactions. I made Kitty such a voyeur. LOL. **

**The violet witch: Will do :}**


	23. Chapter 23 Something Old

**Something Old **

**.**

The attic. The place that held her brightest memories from using an empty box to travel to the moon to finding new 'treasures' doubling as a three dimensional memory. Traipsing up the stairs she made for the box marked up with an arrow pointing down. Sitting her flashlight on her lap she looked at the picture on top.

A thirteen year old pigtailed her with red braces sitting next to her first love whose face was covered in acne and hair a mess from getting cut by the half blind barber stared back at her. Smiling to herself at the memory she found another picture of the two, but younger, approximately seven or eight looking backwards smiling over their seeded watermelon.

When she closed her blue eyes she could almost remember it perfectly. It was the summer of '96. At the time her brother, being the only son, was expected to lead the assassin guild someday when he was older, but for Bella her world rotated around a nice summer breeze twirling sheets and blowing bubbles until the horizon claimed the sun again when the hunt for butterflies turned to fireflies.

For there were no expectations, no pressures, on her. She was expected to grow up and spend her father's money. But for now she would settle with playing with the other children at the party she was attending.

She remembered sitting in the back of their car. Her mother was fastening her pearl earrings on her left ear, her hair, blonde as well, was big, and her eyes unlike hers were warm, and the bright red lipstick she wore only helped her already appealing smile dazzle when she said, "The tief's an assassins are at peace. This is just a little formality get tagether and there will be kids there."

And in the back she sat wishing so much that she would end up looking like her mother someday playing while playing with a doll as well as looking forward to seeing the kids and there were many, all boys, and none wanted to play with her so her father ordered Julian to babysit her, but he didn't take well to that and when they were alone he pushed her hard to the ground and hit her threatening to do it again if she followed him.

She cried and cried and cried until a boy with eyes that reminded her of ladybugs helped her up.

"Wanna play?" He asked.

She nodded her head profusely, "Why do you want to play with me?"

"At te orphanage there were tone of kids, but they aint want ta play wit me because I'm a freak."

"What's a freak?"

In his oversized grey hoodie he lead her a ways a little until they were by a tree and he showed her. Instead of fear she was surprised quickly asking him to do it again and again. Tears gone they sat on the back porch and he would spit his seeds out red and together they would watch them explode into nothingness. And that's when her mom came out, thought them cute, and took a picture with her big camera.

Smiling faintly she made her way to another photo. It was in black and white. Her mother and father had gone to a banquet and she was so beautiful and so often complimented father asked her to vogue. In this one her golden locks were straightened into fine curls that were pinned to her head wearing a fur boa and a petal dress, not that you could tell in the photo, but she just looked so perfect.

It had to be three years after the last she held. She remembered her parents coming home and her and her brother asking what happened trying to avoid bed time as long as possible when the sound of glass breaking made their father grow concerned and scared. He hid them in a fake wall while he pulled out a gun and so did mom.

She heard shooting, lots of shooting, and screaming although her brother was shivering so loud she thought she could had misheard and made to leave when her brother told her not to, but she wouldn't listen. The thirteen year old her made for the steps, turned left, made her way down the corridor, when she heard voices.

"Louise I am not asking! Come with me this instant!" A man whose voice she'd never forget yelled.

"No," her mother shouted back, "I have a family, a life here, and you think I would forget all that just to be with a guy I danced with at prom!"

"I spent twenty years making myself perfect for you and yet you still deny me!"

"I already told you Tatem that we were over that night. All we did was dance three times, and I said goodbye, why on earth do you think that means harass me! It was enough when it was just the flowers and now you're trying to kill my whole family!"

"I'll do more than try if it means being with you!"

"Nothing will ever make me be with you!"

And then she heard shots and he said, "Then no one can have what's mine. However, I hear that you're daughter favors you. Maybe I'll keep her alive."

In a gurgled voice, "Don't touch … her."

Fearing the worst she ran in to see her mother bleeding to death from a chest wound with the culprit standing next to her. Her warm blue eyes turned to her and she tried to convey her daughters wish to leave, but she ran to her crying and begging for her to live. And when the culprit tried to touch her her mother shot him then died.

The bastard got away, the funeral was in two days, but she spent every night crying in the arms of her best friend. Remy never turned her down and he was there for her darkest hours. After her mother died she vowed vengeance and that bastard was the first person she ever killed. She felt so bad afterwards she went to him and he let her cry on his chest for hours.

And she did such a good job at it her father offered her a position and everyone wanted her to accept but Remy. He told her that deep down she was a nice girl who had unfortunate things happen to her. He warned that killing all those people would literally rip her soul out of her heart, but she didn't listen.

Shaking the box around she found the tiaras they won for prom king and queen three years running and last but not least her old engagement crap. Honestly if she really really thought about it perhaps she did change.

But he changed too. Life became a thrill ride for him. And he did enjoy riding it a lot. In fact she was positive that the success was getting to his already over inflated head. Sure he cared about her and dated her but she just wasn't enough to settle his appetites.

She didn't understand how she could be so perfect and yet he still wanted more so she asked her friend Vikki who she hasn't seen in years. Vikki was 'blacktino' and pronounced all her words with over-exaggerated head rolls and finger twist, but she could lay out some hair.

"Look Bella let me tell you a little something bout yo man."

An eighteen year old Bella leaned against the tan lockers fighting to roll her eyes since she was the one who asked for the information.

Pulling a curling iron out her locker, "You see a hot piece of ass like that can get anybody he wants up in here right?"

"Yes." She answered the rhetorical question.

"Don't interrupt," she snapped her fingers, "rude. So where was I … oh yeah you see he be humping so much that all this pretty female tail round here is starting to look the same so you say he just doesn't want to be wit you then there's obviously a reason for that," she closed her locker, "You need to be more than a hot oven for him chica. You need to be more or else you aint notin more than te next hot piece of ass got it?"

At the time she thought the girl was talking nonsense, but maybe she had a point. So she took the route of trying to control him, but that had all the effect of taming wind. She remembered when there was a time that their tastes were always the same.

But as adults they never seemed to agree on anything. He would just back off and let her have her way. And she liked having her way so much she seldom cared about how he felt which was very unfair to do seeing that he was always there for her and when he needed her support it was nowhere to be found.

Then there was that wedding fiasco. She could had caught him, but let him go instead. If Bella thought about it hard enough she would say that the old Bella let him go, because the new one would have hunted him down no matter how long it took.

So afterwards she was distraught. The only one happy was her perverted brother. She never understood his attraction to her, but she did know that it started shortly after mother died. Perhaps he was so desperate to have someone fill her space that he began to see her as a stand in.

Either way she knew she needed a break. So she went to work, got injured, near bled to death, only to wake up in the arms of an angel. He had matching hair but warm blue eyes. As she healed they got to know each other and the year spent with him was worth it.

She was willing to leave her old life behind and she rarely thought of her beloved Remy. All was well until she revealed her secret about being an assassin to him over dinner. He seemed to handle it well enough until she woke up with cops trying to restrain her.

She couldn't believe how the man she honestly fell in love with betrayed her. She killed the cops, stepped over their bodies, and threatened David that if he so much as breathed a word of this to anyone she would kill him and his family personally.

The threat worked, but she felt so alone. Her time with David had been bliss full and that's when she came to a realization. If David loved her as much as she thought he would have accepted her as is, but he didn't meaning her one and only true love had to be Remy.

Pleased at her conclusion she set out to find him.

…

"Like Hello who are you?"

Bella looked at a peppy woman with brown hair answering the door, "I am here to speak with Remy."

"You didn't like answer who you are."

"She doesn't have too," Rogue opened the door wider, "She was Remy's previous fiancée."

Mouth hanging open Kitty moved out the way before her face turned dark, "Oh and Bella if you take the chance of me being maid of honor away you will regret it."

Ignoring the girl she followed Rogue, "Do you make it a habit of getting involved with your clients?"

Not bothering to look back at the blonde, "Only when the clients make their interest in me a habit."

"Remy is promiscuous. Doesn't mean you should take what belonged to someone else."

"How can ya take wat was freely offered?"

"He loves me."

"Loved," Rogue corrected turning back to her, "From what I heard the girl he grew up wit died a long time ago."

"She didn't die she just changed."

"Inta sometin he aint want." Rogue finished.

"If you feel that way then why are you leading me to him?"

"So that yall can part officially."

"The only place we're parting is this mansion."

"May I ask ya something?" she stopped outside of a door.

"Please." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Who was te Bella tat he proposed too? Was she te one tat was droppin people like flies or was she te one tat used ta watch him spit watermelon seeds."

"He told you about that?"

She opened the door, "Ask 'em yerself."

…

Remy was listening to 'his' Eye-Pod on the bed when Bella walked in. Immediately on guard he pulled the ear plugs out and took a defensive state next to the furthest wall, "Wat do ya want?"

"I want you to take me back."

"Why?"

Did she really need to explain why? Taking a seat on his bed, "By now you must have realized that you love me."

Relaxing a little, "There you go thankin fer me again."

"I do not thank for you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"I'm not going to waste time arguing with you Bells."

"Ah-ha!"

"Ah-ha what?"

"You called me Bells! That means you care bout me."

"Course I care Bells. We've known each other since we were kids," she nodded, "But caring an lovin are two different thangs."

Glaring at him, "Look Remy we have history. A pleasant history. How could ya just go an give up eighteen years of our lives tagether! How could ya forget our first kiss when ya climbed in my window or when ya took my virginity in yer blue '86 mustang before ya taught me ta drive an I crashed it! How could ya forget how we used ta sit in yer room an talk about te future like we had a clue? How could ya forget about everything!"

"I aint forgot."

"Could have fooled me!"

"We grew up Bells." He hunched his shoulders looking as if he wanted to say more but wouldn't.

"Time shouldn't change a relationship Remy! You told me that."

"I know."

"But?"

"But notin. Time changes te people in a relationship not te relationship itself."

"So you still love me?"

"Yes and no."

"Contradictory answers are getting us nowhere. Just tell me why. Why did you just abandon me? You are te one who proposed and yet when it came time ta tie te knot ya just disappeared."

"I had ta. I fell in love."

"With a woman ya barely knew!"

"I barely knew ya when I left."

"Meaning?"

"You member how ya used ta talk about yer mom all te time," she nodded, "Ya kept sayin how sweet she was an how ya wanted ta grow up just like her."

"And I did."

"In body," he agreed, "Bells what I loved bout ya was yer heart. I felt like you could be te good tat balanced out te wrong in me an when we were younger tat was so true. Ya never used ta complain about my lifestyle, or my family, or me personality. Just being around each other was satisfying enough then outta nowhere ya turned inta a heartless bitch. There I said it."

"I am not heartless! My mother was an assassin too!"

"Yeah I remember Louise. She aint let her job take away from being a kind person unlike you. I remember how Louise always welcomed me with open arms no matter how ragged I was into her home. Sure she did kill people, but she never grew as cold as the bodies she sent to the morgue like you did.

Te Bella I knew would have loved me for me. The Bella I knew wasn't some hierarchal bitch tryin ta take her brother's birth right from him. The Bella I knew didn't order me about like I was her slave! The Bella I wanted to marry was the same girl I used ta hold hands with on my father's roof drinking 'borrowed' liquor.

Te bella I knew wanted us to have that moment for the rest of our lives and that Bella is not te same woman I see now."

"Then who am I now?"

"I don't know," he raked a hand through his hair, "Remember that night on the roof when we shared our dreams? I wanted to be the best tief in the world and you?"

"Wanted to be a mother and have a daughter I could dote on forever." She supplied.

"So I told you that I'd get rich and build a nice home so you would never have ta kill again."

"And I told you that I would like that very much."

"And I proposed to you te next day."

"With my mother's wedding band."

"She willed it to me so that I could do that. She had a feeling that we were going to end up together."

"Yeah, too bad that never happened."

"Have you ever considered Bells the reason why yer father never wanted you to take over although you were the elder child?"

"Because his mind was always stuck in te old ways."

"I thought that too then, but now maybe he wanted to spare you. When we were coming up all I wanted to do was be a tief an I'll be te first ta admit I enjoy it greatly, but at te same time I feel trapped. If I had te choice I would never force my children, if I ever have any, to do what I did an I thank yer father wanted better for you too."

"You think because I kill people for a living that completely changed me?"

"Partially, but Bells yer a grown ass woman. You make te choices in yer life an I respect tat so long as ya realize that those choices are what divided us."

"Then what," she just couldn't understand, "Makes _her _so special?"

"Besides not being you?"

"Ha," she snapped, "I am deeply amused."

Choosing to lean against the wall he continued, "You know me. I had an appetite for woman and I bedded plenty but after a while they were all just the same until I saw her. I don't know what it was, but at that moment I knew I had to be wit her. And I can quite honestly say she's te first girl I met in a while that I actually want ta spend time with outside the bedroom."

"You'll just get bored with her like you did me."

"I didn't get bored with you. And I'm quite sure between her 'bright' personality and her mutant friends I'll be more than content."

"You say that. But what about sex. I know you have a very healthy appetite for that."

"I aint slept with her yet."

She almost fell off the bed, "You lie!"

"Not from lack of trying."

"You have been out there this whole time?" Gambit asked when Rogue opened the door and nodded.

"Just pretend like I aint here." Rogue shut the door.

Watching her go he turned to Bella, "You should leave."

"I came back to get you." She began to inform him about David and how he made her realize that Remy was meant for her.

"So," he summed up her story, "You thought he was perfect then out of the blue he betrayed you."

"Yes."

"I know how you feel now if you will excuse me I have a life to live and that doesn't include you in it until you are willing to accept that we are just friends and nothing more."

Standing, "You don't mean that."

"Bye Bells."

"Remy please," she begged, "I know I'm not te same gal ya grew up wit but please I love you and that has never changed!"

His eyes seemed to flash with something old before he looked at her, "Honestly I began ta wonder if ya even loved me anymore," he clenched his fist, "When we were planning our wedding I thought tat you were just getting married to get married."

"We can still be tagether." He said gently.

"Bells I will never stop caring about you but I can't say tat I love you. I wanta be with Anna an tats my choice. An if you really do love me like ya say you do you'll let me go for real tis time."

Emotions spread across her face rapidly. If she let go now then he would never be hers, but if she stayed and force him he would be hers in body, but never in mind or soul. But he would be hers he just wouldn't want to be and she would spend the rest of her life sleeping next to a man that would never return her love.

Or was this love? Had she fallen out of love with him? Had he turned from a boyfriend to a possession? She had accused her brother of being obsessed with her. So wouldn't that mean that she was obsessed with Remy?

Questions swarmed her brain and yet one stood out from the rest did she love Remy anymore? Lovers didn't try to control each other's lives, lovers didn't try to kill each other, lovers didn't treat the other's family like crap, and lovers didn't hold the other hostage when they wanted to be free.

So did she want Remy? Yes. Did she want to marry him? Yes.

"I don't love you anymore," she whispered loud enough for him to hear, "An I thank you knew tat. Tat's what ya meant by I changed. It wasn't you who fell out of love with me. It was me who fell out of love with you."

A part of him was hurt to know that his thoughts were now proved true ,but at the same time relieved to know that now she knew what he had known for years, "Bella I don't regret our time tagether an when I proposed to ya I meant those words wit all my heart, but you have long since stopped lovin me and now I've finally learned ta let go myself."

"So now what," she asked in that same quiet voice, "I just go back home?"

"You got everything ya wanted in life but me. Most people aren't tat lucky."

"But I don't wanta live without you." She admitted. In truth she was scared. For nearly two decades they had been inseparable.

"Bells it's time ta say goodbye," he moved past her to open the door surprised Rogue wasn't on the outside, "And admit to ourselves tat we were never meant ta be."

Crying, an act she rarely did, she dabbed at her tears walking to the door and stopped to look at him once again. All the memories of them together flooded her eyes until she moved away. She may move on eventually but she would never forget him.

"You alright?" Rogue asked appearing out of nowhere.

"I will be," he said sadly, "After a kiss." He reached for her but she turned her back on him and walked away, "Anna!"

"Ya look fine ta me." She teased then turned around placing a small peck on his cheek, "Are ya goin ta be alright?"

He shook his head, "Sometimes it's a good thang ta finish wat ya started."

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT**


	24. Chapter 24 Something Blue

**Something Blue **

**. **

"Why do I feel like this?" Scott gazed into his reflection cast by the floor length windows in the Professor's office.

"Elaborate."

"Professor it's just that I … well I," he turned to the man, "I loved Jean body, mind, and soul until finally I could not take the pain she caused any longer and divorced her. I deeply care for Emma and her whit, but now I …"

"It is natural to be a little confused with seeing another woman after a divorce."

"No you don't understand," he sighed, "It's Rogue and before you get carried away it's not like I love her or anything it's just that I can never forget how she used to look at me when we were dating with so much love and care in her eyes and when she smiled at me like that it took my breath away."

"Did you feel like that before or after her engagement?"

"Before. Even when I was married I couldn't seem to forget her smile. Look I know I don't love her. I care for her as a friend, but I don't know something about that smile … I just can't forget it."

Considering his son, "Perhaps you are still attached."

"I guess. I almost wish I could forget but then whenever I think that I get scared that I will forget."

"She made you feel special," The Professor commented, "And maybe it was in those times that your row with Jean had made her smile seem thrice as bright."

"Perhaps …"

"Just think on it Scott. You've already told me that you intend to keep dating Ms. Frost and that there is no possibility that you and Jean will get back together and you already gave up on Rogue."

"You see," he sat down heavily, "Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if we stayed together. But with Remy around she smiles so much more."

"He makes her happy."

"She was never that happy before even when she was dating me which is why I know that we weren't meant to be it's just that I wish I didn't feel so confused. I shouldn't have these feelings for her and yet I do."

"You are only human Scott. I love Moira long after she married and produced a child. When I go to see her I am always professional but there is a part of me that can't help but think how life would have been if I married her. And how beautiful she is and how far we could have gone."

"So I'm not crazy?"

"No," he laughed, "You are a man."

"Well that's good to know."

…

Various fabrics were stretched across her bedroom floor as she found the perfect fabric for her dress. Indigo blue silk imported from china. Ebony furs from the Midwest. Cotton imported from various plantations as well as many courser fabrics such as velvet or corduroy.

"No that would be too heavy," she tossed a few roles to her left, "Perhaps a nice cotton, but what of the trim? It will be warm and fur would seem most inappropriate."

"Do you even want my help?" Kitty asked glaring at her.

"But Kit ya are helping."

"All you've had me do is hold this roll of fabric up!"

"And you do that so well."

"Well I still think you should have a white wedding gown."

"I'm actually in a blue mood."

"That sounds depressing."

"Red is the color of passion and blood …"

"Yeah whatever, what about a nice floral pink?"

"Umm what was the word? Oh yes, NO!"

"Rogue as your maid of honor I cannot let you get married in just anything!"

"Then I guess I'll just need a new maid of honor …"

"No! I love blue! Blue is fantastic!" she rushed the words nearly tripping over them.

Laughing, "Ok so cotton for the blue with square black buttons, and the black in baft, its courser cotton that will give it the fur trimmed look without the excess heat."

"Great so about the invites?"

"Remy is working on those; we compiled a list last night. But if you will like to see what they look like there should be one on my desk somewhere."

Dropping the roll she made for the desk finding an invitation that looked more like an elegant white scroll tied with a blue ribbon, opening it she saw the golden stitched in words with two doves flying at the top. The two areas left empty to be filled.

"They're adorable."

"I know, which is why we are all going to work on food now."

"Food?"

"Kurt called around for me and we need to have a few choices to avoid allergic reactions and there is always the cake."

"You already have everything picked out don't you?"

"Not quite," Rogue smirked, "But most of it yes."

"Figures I'd be completely useless for my best friend's wedding."

"I wouldn't say completely useless."

"No one likes a suck up Rogue."

"When we leavin?" Remy asked sauntering into the room as if he didn't even notice Kitty's presence.

She gave him a kiss when he joined her on the floor, "Soon."

"How soon."

"An hour tops."

He kissed her again, "Good," and again, "Maybe," again, "I can find," again, "Something to do to" again "Occupy our time."

"I'm working Remy." She kissed him back.

"Ya know wat they say about all work an no play."

"Hey guy's I am still in here."

"Did you hear something?"

Embracing him, "No."

"Fine pretend you don't see me! I'll still watch!"

"Watch wha," Logan growled, "Save that for the honeymoon!"

Pulling apart, "She started it."

Pinching him, "Did not!"

"Did too," this time she punched him back. Rubbing his arm, "Why are ya here?"

"Do I need an excuse to see the girl I'm walking down the aisle?"

"When did we agree upon that?" he narrowed his eyes on Rogue.

"Look at the time," she said gazing at her watch less wrist, "We better go try some food before the places close."

"At 2:30 in te aftanoon." Remy said doubtfully.

"What's wrong with me walking her bub?"

"Well ya see my father aint never have a daughter and he kinda wanted ta give her away."

"You told him he could didn't ya." Rogue accused.

"No he told me he would."

"Hello," Kurt appeared in a cloud of smoke, "I called and zhe only allergies are to fish, peanut, goose feather, dear, venison, rabbit, and olive."

Making notes, "Good job Kurt."

"So when are we going to eat?" he asked.

"I see there's a party going on up here," Storm smiled, "Remy you have a guest." She said as his father walked in behind her.

"Guest are people yer happy ta have ovah Storm," Gambit corrected, "Why ya here JeanLuc?"

"Ta make sure ya don't run out of another wedding."

"Lucky me."

"Oh and I got these for you Rogue," JeanLuc handed her a bouquet of bright yellow daffodils.

"Thanks they're beautiful."

"Oh I see," Logan hissed, "You're just trying to butter her up so that she will let you walk her down the aisle! Well it's not going to happen!"

"An why not?" he dropped his bags on the ground.

"Hey Rogue," Scott walked in with his ear to a phone, "Can Emma come?"

"Of course."

"And her friend?"

She nodded. He left and then Logan and JeanLuc verbally assaulted each other until she couldn't take it no more and everyone crammed into their vehicles, yes even bitchy Jean, to go food hunting.

"I suggest findin a family owned place," JeanLuc said from the backseat of her car, "The food might not look as pretty but it will be a hell of a lot bettah tasting."

"Actually Rogue," Logan interjected, "I hear the Blue Gill has delicious food."

"Puhlease they crap taste as good as one of those fish patties from Micky Dee's."

"Well if you're so smart then perhaps you should pick a place!"

Reaching for his pocket, "I already compiled a list."

"Can yall two be quiet back there?" Remy snapped.

"Shut the hell up!" they said in unison going back to their squabbles.

"Yall two bettah get quiet back there or else," she yelled loud enough to give temporary pause, "Now this is what we'll do. First we'll go to te Blue Bill and then wherever JeanLuc wants 'k?"

"Fine."

"Good."

The Blue Gill was a beautiful place with wall to wall aquariums paired with the temple of Adonis feel but the food lacked. All she could taste was fish even after she tried the blackened salmon, the pecan crusted mahi mahi, and the garlic drowned snapper.

The next place the went was Itzzi's Italia a small restaurant at the bottom of a complex that served what possibly was the most delicious flatbread pizza, meatballs, and Stromboli she ever ate. Not to mention their mint gelato was to die for.

"It's delicious," she praised JeanLuc, "Let me see te rest of yer list!" As she scanned it she missed the smirk across JeanLuc's face as well as the defeated one on Logan.

…

"Alright so is tat all te places?" Rogue asked rhetorically looking at the complied list. It was nearly eleven thirty and she was stuffed. To her chagrin Logan stepped forward.

"One last place."

Looking at his hopeful expression, "Alright everyone back in the car."

Logan had saved this place for last. In truth he knew it would be perfect which is why he wanted to save the best for last. Telling her how to get there they drove to a hotel on a dark side street in the suburbs.

"Logan you sure tis te place?" she asked.

"It better be I have to pee." Jean nearly ran into the place.

"I never forget a scent Stripes," he led them inside, down stairs, and through a double door that led to a small restaurant named Azul, "Here we are."

As the captain showed them to their seats Logan spoke again, "There is one rule to this place;" at their curious expressions he smiled, "Something on every plate is blue which I believe is one of your colors."

"Aint blue food a little odd?" JeanLuc asked taking a seat.

"Are blueberries odd to you?"

"Let's jus order te food."

"Thought so."

A few samples later Rogue enjoyed the decorative plates of indigo potatoes, roast in blueberry rue, indigo corn tortillas con carne, as well as the other samples.

"I like this one." Rogue said.

"Yeah but I don't," Remy said, "It's just ok to me."

"Well you'll get used to it."

"Wait so you are choosing my idea?" Logan asked.

"We didn't discuss this Roguie."

"As I recall ya said I could have whatever I want."

"I just said tat ta make ya feel better."

"Shouldn't me feelin good be of yer highest priority?"

"I'm not so sure."

"Says te guy who wants ta eat my pussy."

"What?" Logan snapped.

"He told me so. Actually eh said he wanted me ta …"

"Please," Kurt looked bluer than normal, "I don't want ta here about zhat part of ya sis."

"Sorry Kurt."

"Well I thank my son's right. Te foods ok, but not all tat."

"Thanks JeanLuc. I'm glad someone understands." Gambit said.

"Yeah I understand all right," Rogue crossed her arms, "That yall understand wat I want I get."

"Tell tat ta Scott." Remy hissed.

That blow might had been somewhat low, "Yer startin ta make me regret ever takin ya away from Belladonna."

"At least she didn't choose sides."

"What side?"

"You jus choosin tis place cause Logan picked it out."

"And what's wrong with that Gumbo?"

"Tat is not why I'm choosin it!"

"Then why?"

"Sexual tension. I like." Kitty smiled looking between the two as if following a ball across a court.

"Cause?"

"Cause I like it."

"Tat's not good enough!"

"Goddess it's just food!" Storm sighed heavily.

"I feel wet." Jean whimpered.

"I don't even see why yer on JeanLuc's side when ya told me ya don't even like te man."

"You what!"

"I aint say that." He denied.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "You said when he dies in a year or two ya hope tat his will would say he aint technically adopt you."

Jean Luc glared at Remy, "I wish tat'd happen too."

"Scott I feel weird …" Jean said again.

"Weird in what way?"

"Remy there's no point in arguing. If ya want choose te cake."

"I rather choose te dinner."

"What's that sound?" Storm said hearing what sounded like water running.

"Jean's going into labor!" Scott shouted effectively ending the argument.

…

Fourteen hours and a pair of twins later Rogue retired to her room bringing Kitty with her.

"Kitty?" Rogue said in a voice so vulnerable the phaser almost thought the voice came from someone else.

"Like yeah?"

"Do you think … well … I can't help but …"

"Spit it out."

"What if Remy an I don work out like te others. He seemed pretty mad taday."

"Oh Rogue," they both sat on her bed Indian style, "You two always argue."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"You don't have any …"

"Proof?" Kitty snapped her fingers and a television screen fell from the ceiling.

"Glossing over how you got that in here …"

"Ok I was a little bored and …"

"Glossing!"

"Just watch the tape."

She watched as they argued over who gets what half of the tuna sandwhich, "Tat happened like wat one time."

"Oh that was just yesterday," Kitty pushed a button making the screen go in six by eight squares, "These all happened like just last week."

She never noticed how much they argued before. Falling back on the bed, "I'm hopeless! He'll never want to marry me now!"

"Like it was just an argument." Kitty said when the window swung open, "Like oh my freakin baby Jesus do you like always have to come through there?"

Smirking, "Maybe."

"Men," she scoffed, "Like I'm going to like leave you two alone now."

"Roguie."

"Don't Roguie me."

"Don't be mad," he sat next to her, "I just argued wit ya because yer so sexy when yer angry."

"You mean you said all that just to satisfy your own sick needs?"

"I didn't want ya ta thank I was leaving you. Forgive me?"

"Of course." He ran from her sickly sweet voice, "What's wrong Rems?"

"I know tat voice." He ran for the window only to be caught by her and flung hard enough that he landed in the bay behind the mansion.

"Jerk!" she yelled after him smiling to herself.


	25. Chapter 25

**SOMETHING NEW **

**. **

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she said quietly to herself as she woke up then yelled, "I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"I know."

"Of course you know you're my fianc … wait WHAT ARE YA DOIN IN MY ROOM!"

"I was sleeping."

"Out out out!"

"Why?" he pouted.

"Cause its bad luck now get out!"

"How can this," he motioned to his abs, "Be bad luck?"

"3 … 2 … 1."

Logan and JeanLuc , both sitting at the table enjoying a morning beer watched as Remy's body fell to the ground outside of the window.

"He never learns." Logan tossed his drink back.

Nodding, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Like OMG," Kitty stormed into the room, "Like can you believe Rogue's getting married?"

"No." Logan admitted.

"I can." Kurt smiled.

"And like we still have sooo much to do," Kitty said between sips of milk, "There's the bachelor party, finish decorating the church, finishing touches to the gowns, picking up the rented suits, meds and peds, checking if everything is perfect, and and …"

"Calm down before you hyperventilate." Emma said coming in on Scott's arm.

"Everyone this is Emma Frost."

Jean pushed by holding a dietary magazine in search of bananas and almonds trying her best to pretend Scott wasn't here with someone else.

"Mornin."

"There's my girl," Logan stood and hugged her more than happy that he would be walking Rogue down the aisle well at least on her right side, "By the way Stripes what is your real name?"

"Oh I never told yall," she smiled down at him, "Anna-Maria why?"

"So can I call you Annie?" Kitty asked sheepishly.

"Only if you want to die."

"Beast says my children are a little undersized, but if anyone wants to see them …"

"I'm first." The Professor said wheeling into the elevator and closing it before anyone could get to him.

A few minutes later they were all cuddled around little Rachel and Nathaniel. Both red heads with cute chubby cheeks and bright brown eyes.

"They're adorable Scott." Emma said.

"Want to hold them?"

"I don't know if," he placed the children in her hands and she began to feel strange. Somewhat fuzzy. Obviously uncomfortable she was glad when the others had their chance. When Rogue got to hold them she had a bright smile on her face.

"Can't wait till I'll be holdin my own grandchildren." JeanLuc smiled brightly.

Logan gagged, "Let's just focus on the wedding bub."

Not paying him any mind, "It's a near one hundred percent certainty that if you don't wear protection that you'll conceive," he smiled, "for some reason Remy can use his powers to make his swimmers blank, but on a normal day he produces more than average."

"Eww," Kitty scrunched up her face, "And like how would you know that?"

"When you get older and are desperate fer grad children you'll understand."

"Sorry I asked."

"Can I hold them," Remy asked walking in cautiously. She handed him the kids and he smiled as well looking at Rogue as if he were imagining her pregnant which was why Logan handed the kids to Amanda and hit him on the head.

"Tat hurt ya know!"

"Good."

A little laughing later they all went about getting the finishing touches ready for the wedding. JeanLuc insisted on giving Remy a wonderful bachelor party as long as he didn't let him get smashed. Kitty collected the gowns, Scott the suits, Amanda the food, Logan the minister, Anna the church, and the rest doing other various tasks.

Everyone busy save for Jean who went between gazing at her children and studying in the living room.

"Ok so Rogue insist you insisted on not staying up all night the girls and I thought going to a dance studio for fun couldn't hurt right … if that's ok with you."

"Of course Kit. A little break can't hurt."

The dance studio was at the back of a building and when she stepped inside she wanted to leave. Immediately they were assaulted with the sight of muscular men wearing collars and mankinis.

"Kit!"

"What," she said innocently, "Oh come on like Remy isn't doing the same thing."

A part of her wanted to say he was sitting at home enjoying himself, but that would be a bold faced lie, "But I don't …"

"Come on a little fun won't hurt." Emma said making her way in with the other girls who were already pulling out money.

An hour in she was actually enjoying herself. Not only were the men fit they were also fighters. She very much so enjoyed kicking their asses across the dance studio followed closely by a vodka duel. It was then that her decidedly beloved fiancé called to see what she was doing.

"Oh me," she asked, "drinking why? Another!" she snapped.

"Drinking? This early?" he asked from his side watching the stripper dance for his entertainment in front of him nursing a Smirnoff.

"It's more of a contest and you know how competitive I can get," laughing in the background, "Oh shut up!"

"Was that a man laughing just now."

"No."

"Good."

"There's like one … two … ten guys here right fellas."

"Put Kitty on the phone."

Grabbing the phone, "This better be good," she snapped enjoying the lap dance, "I'm a little busy."

"I thought you were taking Rogue out dancing!"

"Uh duh I did. I just didn't like state the condition said dancers would be in and how'd they dance."

"That was rather deceitful of you."

"I learn from the best."

He hung up the phone trying desperately to enjoy himself, but all he could imagine was his Rogue feeling up hunky half nude men. All of them pointing their moneymakers in her face and …  
"Gumbo you just broke that glass cup."

Standing, "I'm through." The statement followed with so many surprised gasp his irritation only furthered, "Yall act like I never turned down a half-naked woman wit piercings before."

Stunned looks turned incredulous.

"Bastards – I can't believe yall happy wit watt e girls are doing."

"They are just the dancing." Pete said.

Remy smirked, "Oh is that what your wife said?"

Curious, "What do you know comrade."

Smirking, "Do you really want ta know?"

Nodding fervently, "Tell me."

Instead he pulled out his phone pushing the speakerphone button, Sexy and I know it blared through the small device followed shortly by Rogue's voice, "Take that bitches … huh … oh Remy wat ya want?"

"Just wanted ta know wat yall ladies are up to?"

"Oh I just won the drinking contest an six hundred dollars. Kitty's still getting a few lap dances an Emma is pulling down the guys bikini bottoms, Amara's drunk, Tabatha is somewhere, Storm is dancing on the floor with a few guys, and Amanda's smaking some guys butt, and

_Mi amor jugemos, strip pokerto win money back si _

Anyone wanna play?," Rogue asked answered by a chorus of yeses, "Good cause I'm bout ta win some real money this time. I know how much yall make … yeah so umm why ya wanna know?"

Already moving to the door, "Let's go."

Following Scott Kurt sat his drink down, "Ja I'm done vit this."

"Good more fun for me." JeanLuc laughed as the guys left.

By the time Logan sniffed them out everyone was nearly naked except for a completely dressed Rogue. Apparently playing against Remy all the time had its advantages.

"Like you're going to give my wedding band back right Rogue?" Kitty asked.

"I'll think about it." She laughed with a nude Hispanic messaging her shoulders seductively until he went flying into the wall, "Remy! Wat are ya doin here?"

Picking her up, "I don't want any other man ta touch ya."

Pouting, "But I was just about ta win Emma's porche."

"By all means please take her!" Emma said looking at her hand that consisted of no face cards.

Dropping her , "One more round."

"Damn you." Emma was about to mentally cheat when Scott whisked her away covering her with his jacket.

Rogue flipped her winning hand up taking Emma's car key's.

"I'll be taking that back." Emma warned as Scott fought to dress her as fast as possible.

"Wanna fight for it?"

Seeing as she had seen Rogue fight with Storm pointing out that Rogue was really really holding back , "No, but you'll give it back to me."

"Mental powers won't be enough to save you. Ask Jean." Rogue said beating Remy outside to give her car a spin. Jumping in it took nearly an hour before he could make her pull over so they could talk.

"I knew you'd come," Rogue teased, "That's wat ya get fer going to a strip club again."

"You knew Kitty would set you up?"

"No I actually planned on just lying to ya over te phone, but hey today worked out well too."

"So you told me te truth just so I wouldn't enjoy myself." He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be mad. Te fact tat ya came shows me tat I'm more important than a professional 'dancer' to you any day."

"So this was a test."

"And you didn't even have ta pull out a pencil."

"Well wat if I can't promise ta be faithful?"

"Then I can't either," she smirked in a way that he often did, "But we both know you wouldn't like that do we?"

"Then I guess we're both going to be enjoying each other fer a long time."

"Speak for yerself." She teased receiving a pinch for her antics. From there they simply sat and watched the day pass them by.

"Belladonna," Remy started randomly, "I loved her. When I proposed I meant it. And I wanted to get married until she started actin crazy and well I just wanted ta say tat on the day before tat wedding all I could think about was escaping and if I didn't I would be trapped forever.

But today's different. I … I kinda don't know how to explain. I have all these … feelings tat are deep inside tat I aint used ta feeling. It's kinda scary ya know to know tat only one person in my entire life can make me feel this way.

I can't really describe te feeling. Te closest I got ta being this emotional was when I stole te Brahm Sahir Sapphire from a museum in Turkey tat was so well guarded tat no thieves have ever succeeded until me and well Rogue yer," he seemed to notice he was talking in circles, "My sapphire. I know it sounds weird but tats te only thang I stole, but never sold. I still take very good care of it and it matters to me. It's priceless like you and umm … I wanted you ta know tat ummm …"

"Yer not very smooth when talking about your feelings are you?"

"Don't ruin the moment," he chastised, "Anyway I just wanted ta say tat I care so so much about you at te thought of loosin you drives me crazy. I … I can't imagine a future without you. And I'd do anything ta keep you alive even if it meant losing tis marriage or my friends or te X-Men or JeanLuc … nothing and I mean nothing is more important to me than you are and I just wanted ya ta know tat."

"Are you … blushing?" she asked. He looked away trying to scrap some dignity from his little speech. And no matter how much she told him she loved him too he still kept trying to look away embarrassed. Rolling her eyes at his antics.

"How about we seal te deal wit my virginity?"

"Tomorrow night it is." He returned back to himself in full swing.

Sighing, "It's funny how quickly you recover."

"You want thank its funny tomorrow night."

**. **

"Where's Gumbo?" Logan asked when Rogue came in.

"In my new car."

A very sour Emma inquired as to the location of the car which she answered with the top of the statue of liberty. In turn they laughed until they noticed how serious she was.

"My car!"

"My brozher- in- law!"

"Don worry bout it I'm sure he'll find a way down."

"I'll get the jet."


	26. Chapter 26 FIN

_The honour of your presence is requested  
at the marriage of  
Ms. Anna-Maria Louise Darkholme  
to  
Mr. Remy Etienne LeBeau  
Saturday, the seventh of June  
Two thousand and twelve  
at half after six o'clock  
Riverside Church  
New York City, New York _

_**6**_**am**

Floral accents mixed with the intoxicating scent of Kerry liquid filed church candles caressed his nose in a most appealing way calming him in a soothing motion from head to toe while his amber eyes traced the contours of the ceremony hall commonly known as the nave or worship room. And yet his sense of smell wasn't his only invoked perception for his eyes were dazzled with a colorful barret of deep blue irises, alabaster anemone, baby blue baby's breath contrasted with the occasional ebony rose bouquets lining the pews tied together by lush long limpid layers of tulle a shared decoration with the chandeliers on the ceiling.

All of which, as the roads of Rome, lead to a common destination. The alter. Where his sister wanted a Buchart he wanted an Eden. Behind where the preceding reverend would stand rested a berth of blue, white, and black flowers of every type. The sheer volume of said plants gave the appearance of a floral succubus drawing all eyes to her pulchritudinous foliage. In short it was perfect save for the floral laced ivory runner with champagne accents that would be delivered within the hour.

Not wanting to leave yet comforted by the fact he would return in a few short hours he went amongst his other wedding coordinator duties. With his sister's wedding hanging in the balance he refused even a single matter to be left to chance from the runner to the rings.

Punctual to a fault he took the most direct route to the Cinderella Horse & Carriages Ride Company yet he couldn't help but admire the view. Sometimes it was nice to see the city without the people, without the filth, without the pollution. Just watching as is was nice. A spell of peace was something, as an ex-X-Men, that he looked forward to most of all which is why he always made it a point to enjoy such calm spells.

As he turned down second he remembered how limos (repace with old vehice) had been the original theme which she promptly changed proclaiming she should go Victorian all the way including the ride to and from the ceremony. An idea which he agreed. There will only be a sum of two wooden horse drawn carriages. One for the bride and groom and the other for the wedding party consisting of the groomsmen and their dates maid of honor, Kitty, and ladies in waiting, Ororo, Emma (who was recently added), Tabatha, and Amara as well as JeanLuc and his biological son Henri.

The reason for the visit however was to check on the condition of the carriages as well as making sure the owner didn't feed his white Belgium draft horses anything that would upset their stomachs leading to a foul case of flatulence. The second reason was to make sure that White, Milky, Milky-Wilky, Snow, Baked Alaska, and Neola were ready for today's excursion. Once satisfied he'd leavet to perform other duties.

_**8**_** AM **

The world had changed a lot since he was a kid. He had seen many things come and go similar to the change of seasons and yet despite the world and all its differences his love for a good cigar and a job well done never changed.

"How's it looking Angel?"

Voice somewhat muffled from the passing wind, "Nothing out of the ordinary from up here."

"Wolfsbane how's Broadway looking?"

"Like stepping on stars." She replied sniffing the air for any enemy scents.

"Forge you got a bead on traffic yet?"

"I can see everything from New York city to Manhattan."

"Ay Disco Ball."

"That's Dazzler to you," she snapped, "Professor Logan."

Teasing new students was so much fun, "How's Columbus looking?"

"Ready to set sail. I had one issue though but I took care of it." She said stuffing a blonde in a blue dress into the trunk of a scrupulous vehicle.

"Good and Sunspot how's West 86th looking?"

"Everything's fine. I don't see why the security detail is needed though."

"I don't like surprises."

"Fair enough."

"And before you ask the parks fine Logan."

"You're not wearing those sunglasses again are you Jubes?"

"Uh like that was one time." Her voice turned embarrassed.

"One time that cost me a trip to the hospital."

"Oh shut up Sunspot!"

"Make me!"

"Both of you shut up." He ordered as he walked personally overlooking what his students already had. Satisfied he returned home. Walking his surrogate daughter down the aisle on his mind.

_**10**_** am **

The food section for the reception became a heated debate between the bride and groom and their respective guardians for one moment all was decided then gone as if an agreement was never reached in the first place. Although the wedding was decidedly Victorian all agreed that roast of rabbit was nothing either wanted nor desired.

Eventually Kitty voiced her long buried thoughts. "Why don't you all just pick a dish?" A simple concept missed between all the short tempers quickly dissipated upon the voiced statement. Cleary agreeing Rogue picked the entrée. Still wanting to tie in the wedding one way or the other she chose bacon and blue cheese stuffed chicken breast atop a bed of savory back rice.

Remy thought it best to tie in some of his roots while still appeasing his wife to be. He recalled her love of shrimp jambalaya over dirty rice. With it sure to be a hot day especially with everyone dressed up JeanLuc suggested an array of cold appetizers from gazpacho or an antipasto platter. Maybe even throw a few finger sandwiches in for fun.

Logan on the other hand could live off a juicy medium rare steak, but had a feeling she wouldn't like his suggestion so he opted for a tasty salad. As if such a thing could exist. With food squared away they turned to a drink which is why Kurt found himself at 67th Winery in Manhattan to collect a few bottles for the entrée portion.

The server suggested the chicken dish be served with a rich Chardonnay while the jambalaya should be served with a dry sweet yet spicy Riesling also mentioning that a Chablis would be a nice pairing for any full bodied salad.

However the cocktails served with dessert were a different matter. Since it takes a lot of alcohol for his sister to even feel dazed with a fiancé who could hold his own the custom drinks for the evening were sure to make events rather interesting. Hopefully he could talk her out of strong drinks in favor of fruity cocktails.

_**11**_** am **

No matter how many times she spun in her office chair in front of the floor length mirror nothing seemed to change. An unconceivable truth for the mutant seeing as her insides felt as if trapped in the midst of a typhoon. Her stomach was caught by the preverbal butterfly as her heart raced as if afraid to fall behind an unforeseen opponent, her palms trembled, and her face felt drenched and yet was dry while her feet bounced. She could practically hear her internal storm and yet Anna could not for the life of her understand why she appeared so collected on the outside. Was her mind playing tricks on her?

Eyeing her quivering hands tracing the opening of her silk robes she couldn't help but feel, what was it, anxious? Terrified? Fear? Or was she simply so happy her body could not contain it. A part of her wanted to hide under her bed and never come out while an ever more present side wanted to go through the ceremony.

She was positive she loved Remy so what was there to fear? She was just committing her life to another till the end of time. No big deal … right?

.

"Like OMG Hank did you use my disposable razor?" Kitty yelled from the bathroom with a towel covering her modesty.

"I have a zit on my face!" Amara cried in search of some Windex.

"Has anyone seen Emma?"

"What do you mean by I have to shave Elf?"

"What do you think Scott the black tie on the right or the black one on the left?"

"There's a difference?"

"Can't I just do my own hair?"

"No Tabatha."

"I have a stain on my white shirt!"

"My son's getting married or else so I want yall ta block all exits of escape."

"Does this make me look fat?"

"Da."

"Pete!"

"He's just being honest Jubi-Doll. Chill."

"Oh I'll give you a reason to chill."

"Vhere te hell is te bride?" Kurt snapped. Everyone paused when Kitty shouted, "I'll get her!"

"No Kitty you are not dressed."

"I'll get her."

.

Removing herself from underneath her bed she admitted, to herself, that she did give in to a moment of weakness. After all this was a natural part of life. Having insecurities are normal. Hiding underneath the bed at her age isn't. She had just managed to regain her composure when she heard a soft tap on the door.

"Come in."

"You look beautiful," Kurt smiled at her, "Sleep well?"

"Did you check on everything yer supposed ta?"

"Yes I'm doing fine zhanks for asking," He smiled nodding, "Ja I've seen to details. You do remember zhat ve planned veddings together yes?"

Narrowing her eyes, "Well you haven't been their most recently."

"I know …"

"I don't hate you fer leaving. Sure I was jealous and lonely but now tat I found Remy I understand."

"Good."

After a moment of silence she gave him a brief hug then ushered him out demanding that the girls meet her by her car in ten minutes to get their hair and makeup done as scheduled.

_**3**_** pm **

A few thank you's and well wishes later he went to the beautiful wrought iron Vanderbilt Gates of Central Park which opens to the parks only formal garden complete with well-manicured grass, trimmed shrubs, and fountain.

For the reception the bride and groom will sit in front of the fountain on a cotton lace linen table with blue willow place settings, an ivy everlasting floral arrangement in an ebony wrought iron vase, giving them an elegant backdrop. Following the closest curved lines of shrubs will be one equally shaped table on both sides to hold the wedding party.

While eating there will be round tables scattered along the center of the lawn, but as the night draws to a close the guest will occupy the more comfortable chairs along the side tables. The center tables will be pulled back while a faux wood floor would be added for dancing and games.

For now however it was simply an empty space. And the party rental wouldn't be here for another hour. Taking a seat on the marble fountain he ran over the rest of the details in his head. Due to over three hundred mutant and human alike guests in one area security measures would be taken just in case not that his dear sister knew that. Also due to the horses traffic would be directed for the event. They had wished to make it a private ceremony with no media or nosy people so traffic will be deferred from Museum Mile Rd. to East 105th St. in their respective direction.

Mentally counting there was still the suits, the dresses, last minute alterations, the cake, the flower centerpieces, making sure all the linens matched, physical appearances, the photographer, and whatever else came up.

"God just zhinking about zhe work makes me exhausted." He huffed with a smile on his lips. By the end of the day his sister would be happily married and he had helped play a part in that.

**4:50 pm **

"Where is that tie I just had it. I know I did."

"Scott?" The mutant turned to see Jean leaning on the door frame with said tie in hand, "You left it on the fridge." She answered his unanswered question.

"Thanks," he relieved her of the item in favor of his neck, "You want to talk don't you?"

"I tried so hard not to want the kids. I did. I guess I thought they would hinder me, but I can't help but walk past them from time to time and hold them and …"

"No one's stopping you from being their mother Jean?"

Eyes widening in surprise, "You trust me?"

"I trust the girl I know you were."

"Then that's a no."

"It was a no, but today I see her peaking at me, but that doesn't mean we have a chance."

"I know."

"So you're not trying to get me back?"

"Not today," she straightened his tie for him to end his useless struggle, "How about we just let the pieces fall for now."

"So what are we?"

"We are whatever is required of us," finished she retreated to his door, "enjoy yourself."

"You're not going?"

"She invited me but I know it was only a pleasantry."

"Then bye Tiger."

"See you around Four Eyes."

_**5**_** pm **

Leaving the hair salon Rogue had her hair tightly pulled back in a cluster of ringlets with Josephine curls framing her face. Tabatha, due to her shorter hair, had hers slicked in tight waves to her forehead adorned with a feather headpiece on her left side. Kitty's hair was pulled back into a tight bun with thick waves of curls pulled from front to bun over her face with matching flower. Emma's hair, being perfectly shoulder length, allowed for playful loose summer curls. Oruro's very long hair was first curled, then pulled back somewhat by decorative hair pieces. Once done with hair make up was applied.

With a notably perfect complexion the makeup artist working on Storm's face applied a barely there pink color to her lips with a subtle brown on her lids. Emma had a light layer of mineral foundation with a bit of eyeliner and a touch of blue eye shadow to add some color to her person at the behest of the bride much to her chagrin. Kitty received a glossy peach colored lip gloss with penciled eyebrows to bring out her brown eyes with a hint of amber eye shadow which she loved so much she vowed to repeat the look especially if Pete loved it. Tabatha, like Rogue isn't one for cutesy feminine looks and asked for something barley there so the stylist focused on adding a bronzer to tone up her eyes with the gentle application of a dark brown mascara.

Rogue on the other hand was torn between refusing makeup and trying to look overly pretty to best her friends. On one hand Remy loved her without her makeup, but on the second hand with the make up his lips would curve into that smirk-smile she had begun to grow accustom too, and get the wrong idea.

With that in mind she decided to go head and spruce herself up after all he wouldn't be getting her to wear makeup again unless he forced it upon her personally. Once finished she didn't even recognize herself in a good way. Her eyebrows were trimmed and penciled, her green eyes brought out with mascara applied to the upper and bottom lid with turquoise silver smoky eye shadow with a thin line of blue under her eyes coupled with a luscious pink lip and coloring to accentuate her high cheekbones.

All they had to do now was go to the church, have Kitty help phase on their outfits, and wait.

.

.

"JeanLuc ya seen my tux anywhere?" Remy asked.

"No, hell I don't even know where mine at."

"I have zhem," Kurt sped by with multiple hangers in each hand, "I took zhem to zhe dry cleaners zhis morning to have zhem pressed."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he raised his voice, "I vant each of you to try on your tux to make sure no final adjustments are needed!"

As he set to work checking the problem areas such as the armpits, legs, and well anywhere two pieces of cloth were stitched together he made any necessary adjustments, had all men groomed to perfection at a local salon and back with time to spare leaving him in a rather pleasant mood when four little words dashed all his hopes of everything going off without a hitch to the wind.

"I lost the rings."

"How could you Logan?" Kurt demanded barring his fangs.

"I told you I shoulda kep 'em." JeanLuc rolled his eyes at the shorter man.

"Why? So you can pond it off?" Logan snarled back.

"Yeah tat's so much worse than dropping it in one of te most populous cities on te earth!"

"Arguin aint gonna get those rangs back now is it." Remy began when Scott cut him off.

"Alright X-Men will organize a search. Logan write down every place you've been since the last time you saw the rings, leave nothing out. Kurt since you can teleport you will take the further away places. The rest of us will split up the remaining places and search in a timely fashion and if all else fails we'll just have to buy a last minute replacement."

"Tat's wat I was gonna say."

"Leave the leadership lines to me in the future … now let's get to work."

_**6**_** pm **

They had looked everywhere Logan remembered and then some. Kurt couldn't believe how stupid he was. Surely he should have kept them in a safe secure place in the beginning.

"We're getting nowhere fast." Remy said as they all regrouped in the mansion with his eyes constantly watching his watch.

"I swear I had em just this morning." Logan said again clearly baffled by their disappearance.

"Alright," Scott said, "Tell us about the ast time you saw them again."

"I was about to leave out and I pulled the rings out of my pocket to make sure they were still their when … wait a second I remember I didn't want to lose them since today of all days so I left them on my dresser next to my truck keys before I left out on that detail."

Kurt teleported instantly only to return empty handed. "I guess vell just have to buy more and fast. If we're late she'll kill me."

"Oh there you all are," Beast entered, "I had recently concluded my experiment on a laser point system to perfect the jets targeting system as well as camouflaging capabilities when I noticed you had all left. Thankfully Charles called to tell me you all weren't at the church yet."

"We're a bit busy at the moment Hank."

"Yeah busy trying ta find te rings tat he lost." Jean Luc accused.

"Ya sure yer son aint steal em?"

"Why would I steal my own rings?"

"What can I say old habits die hard."

"Well Rogue don't mind my habits hard or no."

"Vreally Remy et's not go zhere!"

"Guys fighting wont solve anything."

"Bring it on Cajun I've been waiting fer a fight!"

"Ya only say tat cause my fist would fly over yer head.'

"That's it!"

"Enough!" everyone stood still at the sound of Emma's voice ringing through their minds, "You al have fifteen minutes to be their and you're a still here arguing like a bunch of testosterone filled bulls!"

"Why are you here Em?" Scott asked.

"Because your friend has become quite worried that her possibly inept brother is uncapable of making you all reach a very near approaching deadline."

"We'd be there if Logan didn't lose the rings." Scott said.

Instead of getting upset she smirked, "Just so you know if dear Rogue has to come and get you because you a are not there and found out you ost the rinbgs there'll be hell to pay."

All visibly paling Kurt took charge, "Ok while the ceremony is starting I'll have replacement rings delivered."

"No need," Hank brandished the missing rings, "I tried to inform you before your little dispute that I needed to replace my focusing tool for one of my lasers and I was poking around and came across these rings which are the perfect size. I had forgot to leave a note but I figured I'd be finished in time, but you know how carried away I can get when I am on the verge of scientific breakthrough … then I realized what time it was and brought them here so we can all leave together."

"You mean you've had them this ENTIRE time!" Logan growled snatching them away.

"Vatever we've got less zhan fifteen minutes. Ve have to go now!"

"But we aint dressed."

"Dress on zhee way!"

They decided to take the jet, and in the park, and change on the way inside the building through a side entrance making quite a show of shuffling on pants and whatnot on their way across traffic in front of the general public making it inside with three minutes to spare.

Heart rate at a number he was sure was unhealthy Kurt went about dusting off and or making the necessary repairs if any needed to everyone's tux taking special care in Remy's.

"Son," Jean Luc began straightening out what Kurt already had as he spoke, "Now married life ain't like regular life. The best tip any man can give another in yer situation is to appease yer wife and tell her clearly and plainly upfront if ya have any issues. You see femmes are very effeminate self-absorbed creatures. They want candles and rose petals but when ya want a back rub they are too tired or busy to do that. So compromise."

"Start walkin to zhe alter." Kurt ordered.

"Wat if we can't compromise?" He asked humoring his foster father.

"Then ya aint getting laid."

"Quiet zhe music's starting." Kurt snapped taking his place silently relieved that somehow someway they had managed to pull this off.

_**7:15**_** pm **

**Their **hands seemed bound together for neither left the other since the placement of their metallic promises on the others appendages. A sight that warmed Kurt deeply. He had always wanted, since his youth, to find someone that would fully accept him; an impossibility until he met up with the X-Men and began to know the woman he considered his sister, Amanda, and the others.

It occurred to him in these moments that perhaps love within itself is simply what happens when two people find acceptance within each other. A lover was someone you didn't have to hide yourself for. A lover loves your soul.

Eyeing them was like watching the moon meeting the Earth.

_**L**_**ate**_**R **_

She honestly couldn't believe this was happening to her. For once she was the blushing new bride, not the hopeful dreamer looking enviously at what she didn't have. And although her stomach was once again filled with butterflies it was for a completely different reason until she turned in her hotel room to face her husband. The force of his ruby gaze nearly stole the air from her lungs.

Feeling no better than a rodent trapped in the corner by a starved hawk she shrunk inwardly. Yes Remy had always voiced his attraction to her and she had assumed she had seen said attraction multitudes of times, yet nothing could compare to how he looked at her now.

She felt exposed as his eyes feasted upon her flesh through her thick clothing. His long legs parted, his stride caused him to reach her in what seemed half seconds. Only to stop when his chest pressed against hers.

Her lips fell agape. Words forming only to disappear with the gentle touch of his calloused finger. She didn't know what he had planned. Confusion clearly marred her face until he took mercy upon her nestling her lips with his. At the beginning his lips as well as hands remained in control being sure to coax her. Will her to feel what he was feeling and soon enough she was there. Joining him on a plane she had never dared to go before.

The entrance to the new land was guarded by his mouth which she quickly opened with the force of her nearly oppressive tongue only to be met by a wall of teeth. This barrier proved stronger than the last for it was her hands running the length of his abs, causing gentle scars with her long nails, which unlocked the second door.

And then she felt it. A dam collapsing upon itself, the beginning of a universe, the birth of a star, the explosion of fireworks, a transcendence into something that was more than herself. A place she was as likely to forget as she was to run from him at this moment.

Their tongues intertwined in a spicy dance that left her mouth watering and her body hungry. And by the time they pulled away due to the ache in their lungs her eyes mirrored his own. He took advantage of the small victory by tracing the collar of her dress to her breast bone before emitting his power savoring the sight of her clothes fading into nothingness.

Normally an act like this would send her in a fit of rage ending with a very hurt Cajun and yet she couldn't find it in herself to give a damn. She would have ripped them off if he didn't speaking of which … A firm tug had his clothes as ill disposed of as hers. For a moment they simply traced the contours of each other's body with their eyes until he broke the contact grabbing her rear roughly pulling her back into a smoldering kiss with her legs wrapping around his torso he lead her towards the bed taking her to a place she had never been before.

A place that, in the recesses of his mind, he admitted he was virgin to as she was.

…

**THANKS FOR READING! Hope you liked it **

**I'D LIKE To THANK ALL WHO'VE READ AND OR REVIEWED THIS FANFIC. YOU'RE THE BEST. DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU DIFFERENTLY !**


End file.
